Changement
by Neteria
Summary: Avez vous déjà imaginé à ce qui se serait passé si Voldemort n'avait pas été un représentant du mal mais un célèbre danseur d'opéra ? Relecture des 6 premiers volumes et invention du dernier. Bonne lecture même si c'est pas du tout sérieux.
1. Tome 1

_**Changement**_

_Parodie sur _Harry Potter_, inspirée par Chris-chan. J'espère que vous ne chercherez AUCUNE cohérence dans le récit__parce que, comment dire, il n'y en a pas plume de la queue d'un.  
Bien sûr, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais leur traitement, pour le coup, m'appartient bien, sauf peut-être celui de certains qui se rebiffent. J'essaie d'écrire au présent, dîtes s'il reste des coquilles au passé, j'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de ce temps. Certains noms restent en VF, simplement parce que sinon il y a des moments où vous vous demanderez de qui je parle si je transpose. Par contre, je garde Snape, Draco Malfoy, Hogwarts.  
Dernière mise en garde. Dans cette histoire, James et Lily n'ont pas été tué donc Sirius n'est jamais allé en prison et, surtout, il n'est pas mort ! Quant à Lord Voldemort… Jugez vous-même et bonne lecture.  
Tout allusion à Severus Snape, et à son génie ne serait absolument pas fortuite mais je vais essayer (de toutes mes maigres forces) de ne pas en faire le héros. J'ai écrit : ESSAYER, pas forcément réussir_.  
_ NB : Cross-over avec Fullmetal alchemist, vous comprendrez en lisant. Il y aura d'autres cross-over durant l'histoire.  
**

* * *

**_**Chapitre 1 : Année 1 (pas original pour deux mornilles ce titre)**

Harry embrassa ses parents avant de prendre le train où il retrouve ses amis, Dray Malfoy et Ron Weasley (qui d'ailleurs ne s'entendent pas, mais alors, pas du tout du tout). Une jeune fille se joint à leur compartiment et, malgré leur jeune âge, Draco et Ron craquent sur elle. Elle se prénomme Hermione Granger et est de parents moldus. Bref, le voyage se passe en disputes entre les deux garçons qui rivalisent pour l'impressionner.

- Hermione : Z'êtes pas doué en sorcellerie vous. Et toi, Harry, qu'elle est ta vie ?

C'est ainsi que commence le premier voyage à Hogwarts, entre disputes, plaisanteries et sortilèges. Et, finalement, il n'y eu que peu de dégâts à l'arrivée à l'école.

Bref, les nouveaux élèves sont amenés par un grand type à la Grande Salle où ils entrent en tremblant. Mais, ils sont de suite rassuré par la vision qu'ils ont d'un magnifique chapeau haut de forme à quatre couleurs : vermeil, jaune, turquoise et émeraudes (j'vous raconte pas le mélange) ou plutôt parce qu'il y a entre lui et le tabouret sur lequel il repose : une magnifique blonde, genre Marilyne Monroe. Pas mal de monde bavait devant elle, que ce soit les profs, les élèves ou…

- _Auteur : Shigure ! Sort d'ici ! Elle est trop vielle pour toi !_

_- La pin-up : VIEILLE ?_

_- Auteur : Pour lui, il adore les lycéennes._

_Je fais sortir Shigure, qui n'a rien à faire ici, et Kon ! Mais qu'est-ce que des personnages de manga font ici ? Ha oui, je les ai ouvert à côté de l'ordi, quelle baka ! Mais, reprenons cette histoire_ :

La pin-up : Bonjour ! Je suis le professeur Mc Gonagall, enchantée. A l'appel de votre nom, vous avancez, vous venez sur mes genoux – dans le calme – et vous saurez dans quelle tente vous allez.

En effet, ils sont envoyés dans une tente (oui, une tente, je vais quand même pas leur refiler une chambre, un lit… !) grâce au chapi-chapo.

- Un grand-père à l'air bizarre (j'y reviendrais sur son air) : Voyons, Minerva. Vous me piquez mon texte !

Il se lève alors et vient la peloter, ce qui ne surprend que les premières années. Puis, il s'installe sur les genoux de Mini, afin de faire un test (on y croit tous)

- Chapi-chapo, en mode rap : C'est bien notre Dumby, le directeur des tentes

- Minerva plaça à son tour le chapi-chapo : Chef de la tente des chats vermeils

- Mini : Très bien, maintenant, je fais appeler les élèves dans un ordre an-alphabétiques

- Ryry : Hein ?

- Dray : Cherche pas à comprendre Potty, t'a pas assez de neurones pour ça.

Harry et Hermione sont d'entrée envoyé aux Chats Vermeils, mais arrivons au passage intéressant, eux ont été sages pendant leur répartition.

- Mini : Ronald Weasley

Un jeune garçon aux cheveux roses avance sous les plaisanteries douteuses de ses camarades. Il a essayé de faire jaunir son rat, toujours pour impressionner Hermione, mais a planté son sort qui s'est retourné contre lui et ses cheveux sont passés du rouge au rose !

Le chapi-chapo l'envoya aux « chatons sanguinaires » (il se permet des licences sur le nom des tentes), avec Ryry et Hermini. Cela le ravit, car il la trouvait craquante et aurait plus d'occasion de la voir que Draco.

Ce fut ensuite le tour de Dray, qui arrive, pousse Ron qui est toujours sur les genoux de la prof, met ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrasse, ce qui arrache un cri à la table des professeurs (et même plusieurs, mais n'épiloguons pas, Lucius Malfoy est bien vu de l'équipe pédagogique et personne ne va étrangler son fils durant sa première demi-heure à Hogwarts).

- Chapi-chapo, sans même arriver à la tête de Dray : lézard turquoise.

Les élèves sont rapidement répartis, surtout parce que les lecteurs vont pas re-lire la répartition, JK a fait tellement mieux, en quatre tentes : lézards turquoises (Serpentard), chats vermeils (Gryffondors), taupes émeraudes (Poufsouffles) et hirondelles jaunes (Serdaigle).

Le lendemain, c'est le début des, des cours ( (?-?) – j'ai un gros, gros doute là). Il est difficile de quitter la table du p'tit dej', surtout pour les profs. C'est d'ailleurs eux que je vais vous présenter maintenant, du moins quelques uns, qui seront plus ou moins utiles par la suite.

D'abord le directeur, Alby Dumby pour ses intimes (très intimes). Un vieux jeune, séduisant, assez gentil. Il est très, très moqueur et surtout, il voue une passion sans borne… aux… oiseaux, notamment aux corbeaux.

En parlant de corbeaux, en voici un des plus séduisants (c'est MA visions, pas celle d'Harry). Cheveux lisses, visage pâle. Il sourit souvent ce qui laisse apparaître deux jolies petites canines pointues, très seyantes. Son regard noir est de braise et il ravit de nombreux élèves et collègues. Je viens de vous décrire en quelques mots le sémillant Severynouchet (juste pour quelques intimes, au nombre de 3-4). C'est le directeur des Lézards Turquoises, grand Maître des Potions de l'école.

Il est souvent accompagné de Mini (seulement les intimes, dont les deux précédents)

- _Severus : Dis donc l'auteur, tu peux arrêter avec tes allusions idiotes ?_

_- Moi : Severus, s'il vous plaît, ne soyez pas aussi raide. De toutes manières, je ne décrirais rien de choquant pour des jeunes gens._

_- Severus : Je me demande pourquoi j'ai accepté de jouer les imbéciles…_

_- Moi : Je ne vous ferais jamais cela, cher maître, promis vous aurez un rôle à votre mesure. Je peux continuer ?_

_- Severus s'éloigne un peu et me laisse reprendre_.

En réalité, ce n'est pas une jolie Marilyne Monroe mais une femme d'âge mûr qui aime à se rajeunir, c'est le professeur de métamorphose et elle est la preuve vivante de son génie. Bien entendu, Minerva Mc Gonagall est la directrice de la tente des Chats Vermeils.

Il me reste encore quelques professeurs à présenter. Tout d'abord Binns, fantôme alcoolique qui chante de sempiternels cours d'histoire de la magie. Hors, d'abord il chante faux et, surtout, il se mélange les dates ce qui n'est pas pratique du tout pour les élèves qui, souvent, finissent à l'infirmerie, en pleurs et à bout de nerfs.

Ensuite, nous avons Sybil Trelawney, professeur de divination. Alors, elle aussi est assez curieuse, au lieu de faire des prédictions, elle raconte des contes de fées à ses élèves. Cela pourrait être amusant si elle ne s'obstinait pas à finir tous ses contes par : « Et le charmant Prince Severus sauva sa tendre princesses Sybil ». Au bout d'un moment, ça lasse, surtout que le Severus en question, souvent occupé, néglige complètement son existence. Du coup, une fois sur deux, elle pleure après avoir fini de raconter son conte de fée. Autant dire qu'aucun élève n'est doué en Divination et que beaucoup finissent par regrette l'option.

Le troisième professeur est nouveau dans l'école, c'est le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, non, de la danse, mais l'explication est pour plus tard (nda sérieuse, c'est la seule : j'écrirais souvent DADA qui me vient plus naturellement que DCFM), Quirell. Il a un gros défaut, il parle souvent tout seul d'une pierre philosophale

_- Ed Elric : Quoi ? Il sait où elle est ?_

_- Mwa : Je vais condamner cette porte ! Edward, tu n'as rien à faire ici !_

_- Ed : Qui c'est que tu traites de nain pas plus grand qu'un dé à coudre ?_

_- Al : Elle a pas dit ça grand frère_

_- Mwa / en larmes : pitié ! Partez ! vous n'avez vraiment rien à faire ici !_

_L'auteur voit alors apparaître devant ses yeux émerveillés Roy Mustang et se jette à con cou. Il claque des doigts et fait sortir les deux autres. Cela me brise le cœur mais je dois le laisser partir, de toutes manières, il me reste du monde à présenter_.

Filius Flitwick est professeur de sortilèges. C'est un petit lutin qui adore les plaisanteries (souvent pas très heureuses) à ses collègues, comme de coller la porte de leur bureau quand ils sont encore dedans, 5 minutes avant leur cours à l'autre bout du château. C'est le directeur des Hirondelles Jaunes qui adorent avoir un prof pareil. Ses élèves préférés appartiennent pourtant à la tente des Chats, il s'agit des jumeaux Weasley (je pourrais pas les mettre à contre emploi, ils sont trop !).

Enfin, le dernier professeur est Pomona Chourave. Directrice des Taupes Émeraudes et professeur d'étude des plantes magiques (de botanique si vous préférez), entre autres. Le seul hic avec elle, c'est qu'elle collectionne non les salières mais les plantes carnivores. Et ça fait un peu peur à ses collègues et à ses élèves, elle en a toujours une près d'elle. Imaginez un repas où vous devez lutter contre une plante pour manger quoi que ce soit. D'ailleurs, elles sont cannibales, elles mangent aussi bien de la viande (Dumby a failli y laisser un doigt) que de la salade ainsi que des bonbons (c'est ce jour là où le directeur a dû lutter contre des dents acérées qui essayaient de lui piquer des chocogrenouilles…).

Il me reste deux membres de l'équipe pédagogique à vous présenter. D'abord le concierge et son chat. Argus Rusard a une activité préférée : espionner les préfètes dans leur bain en compagnie de certains fantômes. Sa chatte, Miss Teigne l'aide en surveillant les couloirs.

Le dernier s'appelle Rubeus Hagrid et c'est le géant qui a accompagné les élèves de première année le jour de la rentrée. Il n'a qu'un gros handicap : il a une peur bleue de son ombre et de nombreuses créatures magiques. C'est un handicap dans son métier, il doit prendre soin des créatures magiques. Il a cependant un accord avec le professeur Snape qui lui envoie régulièrement des élèves en punition. D'ailleurs il ne punit que pour aider Hagrid, parce que…

_- Mwa, m'éloignant rapidement : Non, pardon professeur vous êtes méchant ! _Méchant.

Justement, le premier cours du trio infernal c'est… roulement de tambours… tapis rouges… flash des appareils photos (quoi j'en rajoute pas !)… fans qui s'évanouissent (là, OK, j'en rajoute)…POTIONS (je sais plus trop où me mettre, je bave sur le prof et, ben son cours est forcément le meilleur cours du monde…). Bref. Le prof ente, fait apparaître le nécessaire pour réaliser une potion simple et ressort, il a soi-disant un rendez-vous important, en fait il a simplement envie d'aller se balader. Les élèves sont perdus quelques minutes mais, finalement, il revient.

_- Auteur : Mais, vous deviez les laisser seuls pour ce premier cours ? J'avais prévu une superbe explo…_

_- Severus : Justement, après Dumbledore, pardon le Professeur Dumbledore va venir se plaindre que ma salle est mal rangée. De surcroît… J'ai une occasion en or, je ne vais pas la laisser passer !_

_- Auteur : De quoi est-ce que vous parler / réalisant soudain / Tu devais être gentil avec Harry !_!

- Severus : Dans tes rêves ! Monssieur Potter. Il y a une question que je voulais vous poser.

- Harry : Oui, Snape.

- Severus, très légèrement énervé : PROFESSEUR Snape, petit insolent ! Pour la peine, vous aiderez Hagrid à nourrir les hippogriffes ce soir. Ma question est : comment vont vos parents ?

- Ryry, effrayé à l'idée de voir des hippogriffes : ils vont très bien.

- Sev, encore plus contrarié : Zut, je les espérais morts. Vous aiderez Hagrid demain aussi, 20 points de moins pour Gryffondor

_- Auteur : hum, hum. C'est hors sujet_.

- Severus : Ah oui, tient, c'est vrai. Pas d'eau chaude pour vous cette semaine, Monsieur Potter. Et si nous parlions de vos compétences en potion. Dray, arrête de rire !

En effet, Draco est plié de rire, mais pour sa défense, il venait d'avaler une potion hilarante ce qui justifie d'ailleurs une visite à l'infirmerie. Severus l'y envoie, accompagné d'Hermione qui l'agace déjà et plaît à son chouchou. Le reste du cours est consacré à la racine d'asphodèle, et aux bézoards ainsi qu'à quelques autres questions qui mettent Harry à la torture, surtout que son seul aide, Ron, n'est pas plus doué que lui en potion ; depuis des années, Draco et Lily lui répètent que c'est une matière importante mais il a préféré écouter les conseils de son père, James qui se moque surtout du professeur Servilo comme il l'appelle.

_- Auteur, furax : Sev', tu devais me faire une scène comique et être GENTIL avec Harry ! C'est quoi ce délire tiré tout droit du tome 1 de JK Rowling ?_

_- Severus : zolé, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher_.

Je médite ma vengeance, t'inquiète, je t'aurais au tournant mon p'tit Sev'.

Les élèves se dirigent ensuite vers le cours suivant, celui de métamorphose.

- Minerva : Severynouchet s'est bien amusé avec vous ? (_auteur contente, auteur radieuse_)

Ce fut là un cours moins reposant que le précédent. En effet, là, Harry ne participe pas seul et tous subissent en plus un long discours sur la mode. La seule consolation des élèves est que Marilyne, enfin Minerva, rend leur teinte rouge (Ron : mais pourquoi rouge vif ?) aux cheveux de Ron et allonge les cheveux d'Hermione.

Le reste de la journée est sans intérêt pour les élèves comme pour les enseignants qui se retrouvent en salle des profs pour faire le bilan de cette première journée.

Georges et Fred, avec Filius, avaient monté un bateau à Rusard qui avait été découvert par les préfètes. Ce dernier était tellement mécontent qu'il avait cassé les oreilles de tout le monde à ce sujet et, si les profs s'amusaient, les cris du concierge les agaçaient prodigieusement. De plus, les filles avaient jeté un sort sur leur salle de bain et maintenant, il serait plus difficile de l'aller les observer… cela mis de mauvaise humeur quelques profs qui avaient cette mauvaise habitude et surtout des préfets.

Les autres nouvelles étaient moins intéressantes. Trew avait raconté _Cendrillon_ à ses élèves de 5ème année, Londubat, un première année, avait dû s'arracher à une plante de Pomona mais il avait semblé aimer la plante. Dumbledore, finalement, attaqua le sujet qui le passionnait le plus : il voulait savoir s'il y avait des couples intéressants formés dès cette première journée. Le regard que lui lança Sybil fit froid dans le dos à Severus.

D'ailleurs, il se moque un peu des histoires de cœur des élèves, il n'a d'yeux que pour la jolie blonde assise sur ses genoux. / regard mauvais de Severus qui, en réalité, refuse de participer à l'histoire depuis que j'utilise son petit surnom dans la fic /. La discussion fini par porter sur Percy Weasley et sa nouvelle petite copine, la préfète de Serdaigle. Finalement, tous se séparent et je vais en profiter pour régler mon problème avec Severus avant de continuer. Je dois encore travailler avec lui !

_- Mwa : Severus, vient un moment_

_- Sev', mauvais : quoi ?_

_- Mwa : Écoutes, tu joues le jeu et je t'accorde un truc dont tu rêves_

_- Sev', pas vraiment calmé : Je t'écoute_

_- Mwa : Voilà, tu pourras martyriser Harry, et uniquement lui, quasi à toutes les pages et personne ne te fera de reproches._

_- James : Hey ! Tu négocies pas mon fils !_

_- Mwa : Je te ressuscites pour l'histoire ! Si tu te plains, le gosse repart chez les Dursley et Lily et toit dans la tombe !_

_Severus part, des étoiles dans les yeux, imaginant déjà les tortures du jeune garçon. James boude, Lily pleure et Sirius me lance des regards assassin. Je suis sauvée à ce moment là par Lucius qui entame une danse de la joie ce qui occupe les Maraudeurs pendant que je fuis._

L'année se déroule donc entre les colles de Harry, de plus en plus non pas douloureuses mais humiliantes. Le problème qu'il rencontre est qu'il soupçonne le Maître des Potions d'être un vampire. Le trio se met donc à les suivre, ce qui faisait rire Draco (il devrait arrêter les chocolats hilarants offerts par Hermini)

Ils essayent d'en parler à Mini mais elle ne les écouta pas. Elle juge que Severynouchet est parfait et insoupçonnable. Pareil avec Dumby qui estime que son petit Severus chéri est un ange de douceur et de compréhension.

_- Dumbledore : Je dois vraiment dire ça ?_

_- Mwa : S'il vous plaît, monsieur le directeur vous aurez droit à tout plein de sucreries en échange._

_- Dumbledore, d'un ton monocorde : « Severus est un ange de douceur et de compréhension »_

Ron, Harry et Hermione décident donc d'agir complètement seul. Ils suivent le professeur mais le perdent dans le couloir qui descend aux caves. Ils franchissent une porte et se retrouvent face à la plante préférée de Chourave. Ils arrivent à fuir puis sont séparés. C'est alors que Ryry se retrouve face à face avec… Quirell et Voldy

_- Edward : Il est nul ton suspense ! On le sait déjà que Snape n'est pas un vampire et que Voldemort veut la pierre philosophale_

_- Mwa : Tu fais quoi encore là ?_

_- Edward : J'ai rien de mieux à faire_.

Harry est donc face à face avec le maître des Ténèbres, Lord Voldemort. Ce dernier était parti prendre des vacances à l'île Maurice mais avait finalement décidé de revenir, s'apercevant que la pluie anglaise lui manquait trop !

Un combat acharné commença, ce serait à qui gagnerait la partie de « pierre, papier, ciseaux ». Ce fut Harry qui gagna, la feuille couvrant la pierre.

_- Voldy : Il a triché !_

_- Mwa : Non, il est nul en legilimencie_

_- Severus : Tout à fait_

_- Voldy : Mais pourquoi j'y ai pas pensé ?_

_- Mwa : Parce que le méchant doit perdre à la fin ! Et comme Harry est un gamin, si tu n'es pas faillible, il a aucune chance _!

Harry prend donc la pierre philosophale et la donne à Edward qui refusait de partir sans (pas du tout intéressé l'alchimiste d'État)

_- Edward : Qui tu as traité de nain de jardin._

_- Mwa : … J'ai pas dit ça, pas du tout. Roy ! à l'aide _!

Roy récupère son subordonné et l'année se termine sur la victoire des dauphins jaunes, pardon hirondelles, sur les autres tentes, parce que leur prof a réussi à faire punir les frères Weasley ce qui fait perdre les chatons à leur maman.

Severus en profite pour rompre avec Minerva ET Dumby qui sont trop entreprenant à son goût et va se réconforter, dans le respect des bonnes mœurs, auprès de Lucius que sa femme vient quitter (elle est juste partie passer ses vacances chez son cousin Black).

Le trio, lui se console parce que c'est les vacances et qu'ils en ont marre des histoires de couple de leurs profs, et puis de toutes manières, ils ont eu leur année.

* * *

Preview du prochain : « _Harry ouvre le cadeau. Mal lui en prend, c'est une acromentula. Draco rit énormément de la tête de son ami, Lucius lui aussi sourit. Sirius intervient heureusement et envoie l'araignée au loin. Seulement, Harry, voyant l'araignée avait tenté de lui jeter un sort …_. » 


	2. Tome 2

_**Chapitre 2 : Ils grandirent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants (titre construit mais qui n'a rien à voir avec l'histoire)**_

Les vacances avaient été géniales. En plus, il s'était avéré que Quirell était devenu fou et, de ce fait, avait été viré. C'est donc avec une certaine impatience que tous attendaient le nouveau prof de DADA.

_- Severus : Heu ? Je pourrais pas…_

_- Mwa : Quoi, me masser ? Aller rendre visite à Pixie-chan ? Partir en croisière sur le Nil ?_

_- Severus : Laisse tomber, j'ai l'impression que ça marchera pas_.

J'écrivais donc que l'on attend avec impatience la nomination d'un nouvel enseignant à l'École de Magie. Dumbledore avait chanté tout l'été et se retrouva fort dépourvu quand la bise…

Zut, je m'suis trompée d'histoire. Le directeur a finalement trouvé un nouveau prof qui accepta avec enthousiasme la proposition qui lui fut faite par une Marilyne Mc Gonagall au mieux de sa forme. Son seul défaut était qu'il était phobique. Il avait la phobie des miroirs. Mais je vais trop vite. Si vous le voulez bien, retournons un peu en arrière, à quelques jours de la rentrée. Ou, encore plus loin, à l'anniversaire du héros de Rowling.

Il s'amuse avec ses amis ou plutôt de ses amis qui en pincent décidément pour Hermini. Dray, semble surtout vouloir embêter Ron mais c'est une autre histoire. Leurs parents, amusés, assistent à la fête. Mais, j'ai oublié de vous présenter les invités.

Du côté des enfants il y a Fred, Georges et Ron Weasley, ainsi que leur petite sœur qui semble vouer une adoration sans borne à Harry. Il y a aussi Draco Malfoy et Hermione, ainsi que Neville Londubat, Seamus et Dean. La petite Parkinson et Blaise Zabini sont là aussi, mais ils font bande à part, c'est Dray qui les a forcé à venir, Pans est jalouse de ses attentions envers Hermini et Blaise, c'est Blaise, il n'aime pas se mêler aux gens du commun. Je n'oublie bien entendu pas Justin Finch-Fletcher qui faisait la tête.

Du côté des adultes (mwa à Severus : Non, je ne te fais pas ce coup là, t'inquiète) : Lucius qui de toutes manières voulait discuter avec James sur je ne sais plus quel sujet ayant trait au ministère. Lily, qui couve son fils du regard, Sirius qui lui surveille Dray en qui il a une confiance limitée (la suite prouva qu'il avait raison).

La fête bat son plein lorsque Dobby apparaît.

- Lucius : qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ?

- Dobby : Le jeune maître a oublié le cadeau de Monsieur Potter

- Dray : C'est vrai ça ! Tient Harry, c'est pour toi !

Harry ouvre le cadeau. Mal lui en prend, c'est une acromentula. Draco rit énormément de la tête de son ami, Lucius lui aussi sourit. Sirius intervient heureusement et envoie l'araignée au loin. Seulement, Harry, voyant l'araignée avait tenté de lui jeter un sort ce qui est formellement interdit par le ministère et sa mère lui passa un savon mémorable sur le sujet (on en parle encore aujourd'hui). Draco en prit lui aussi pour son grade de la part de Lucius qui lui reprocha, entre autre, de ne pas avoir de blagues plus abouties, il jugea celle là trop… commune.

L'après-midi se termine malgré tout dans les rires. Les colères de Lily, semblables à celles de Molly Weasley, sont violentes mais elle retrouve vite le sourire. Malgré tout, les adultes la regardèrent curieusement après, ses colères étant tout de même rarissimes.

_- Severus : Zut, j'ai loupé ça !_

_- Mwa : C'est toi qui voulait pas y aller !_

Ginny, profitant de la dispute, pique un bouquin dans la mallette de Lucius Malfoy, elle trouve qu'il a l'air sympa. Personne ne s'en aperçu, que l'auteur et ses lecteurs.

Août s'écoule et il faut retourner à l'école. Arrivés à la gare, les parents Weasley partent avec leurs enfants devant. Dray est déjà dans le train, profitant d'un tête à tête avec Hermione. Je ne sais pas ce qui est passé par la tête d'Harry et de Ron (enfin si, je le sais comme vous mais c'est pas drôle) mais ils prennent la voiture d'Arthur Weasley pour aller à Hogwarts et, arrivés, ils la fracassent contre un très vieil arbre.

_- Severus : C'est à moi ?_

_- Mwa : Vas-y ! J'adore cette scène !_

De la fenêtre qui donnent sur la Grande Salle, Harry et Ron se demandent où est le professeur Snape, chacun y allant de sa théorie : il est malade, où il a démissionné, ou il a été renvoyé

- Severus, dans leur dos (© JKR, p. 86 du tome 2, VF de poche) : ou peut-être qu'il attend de savoir pourquoi vous n'êtes pas venu par le train ?

Ils évitent de justesse la crise cardiaque et le regard avenant du sublime professeur (aucun goût ces jeunes !).

_- Severus, jubilant : Dis Neteria, je peux ? Hein, je peux ?_

_- Neteria : Bien sûr, vas-y !_

- Severus : Monsieur Weasley, allez rejoindre vos camarades, vous vous êtes sans doute laissé entraîné par cette mauvaise graine. Envoyez moi le directeur au passage.

_Nda : C'est dans nos accords, il ne peut martyriser QUE Harry._

Tous deux se dirigent donc vers son bureau et Severus lui refile un balai :

- Sev' : Colle 1, ménage dans toutes les classes et récurage des chaudrons. En 2, vous allez nourrir les sombrals jusqu'à la fin de l'année et en 3, vous aiderez le nouveau professeur de DADA à passer devant les miroirs. Je vous laisse, je n'ai pas fini mon dîner.

- Dumbledore, entrant sur ces entrefaites : Severus ? Que se passe-t-il ? Que fait donc Harry dans votre bureau ? Vous savez que certaines choses sont…

- Severus : Je le punis, c'est mon activité favorite. Cela ne vous ennuie pas trop ?

- Dumbledore, mangeant les dragées de Berthie Crochue que vient de lui donner Snape : Non, continuez.

- Harry : Mais, professeur !

Malgré tout, Harry dîne, je vous rassure, Ginny, s'apercevant de son absence, lui a gardé quelques menus morceaux à manger. Et l'année peut reprendre son cours, normalement, enfin aussi normalement que possible dans une école de sorcellerie où les professeurs font ce qu'ils veulent et où les élèves essaient d'éviter d'être leurs victimes.

Le professeur de divination, prise d'une inspiration subite, décide un jour de ne pas raconter de conte de fées à ses élèves et sort de la classe. Elle se dirige droit vers le bureau du professeur de ses rêves et l'embrasse dans un couloir, ce qui fait le bonheur de la commère locale, le directeur. En effet, Dumby a un petit carnet où il note dans le détail les aventures amoureuses de ses chers professeurs et m'en a passé une copie (si ça vous dit, je vous en filerait des extraits). Contrairement à ce que l'on croit, le professeur Snape répondit à ses avances !

_- Sev' : QUOI ?_

_- Mwa : Severus, fais moi plaisir où je délivre Harry. Et puis, tu préfères quelqu'un d'autre ?_

_- Sev' : … mais pas longtemps alors, elle est moins marrante que Mini et puis, j'ai déjà quelqu'un est cette personne risque d'être jalouse_

_- Mwa : Tout est sous contrôle, ça vient ce passage (année 3)._

Loin de ces considérations, Harry et ses amis sont toujours convaincus que le professeur Snape est un vampire. De plus, des élèves de l'école semblent différents et le trio suppose que c'est Snapinou qui les a transformés en vampires (nda : mais oui, bien sûr ! Et pourquoi pas en lutin des prés !). Malgré tout, ils décident d'accorder une chance au professeur après l'avoir vu aux prises avec Trew.

Bien leur en prend, et ils apprennent une étrange rumeur selon laquelle l'héritier des Lézards Turquoises serait dans l'école. C'est inquiétant car à sa dernière apparition il a changé des élèves en nains de jardin, il y en a d'ailleurs toujours un devant la cabane d'Hagrid. Ce genre de plaisanterie n'est pas le genre du Maître des Tortures et des Potions (surnom donné par Ryry) et leurs soupçons se portent sur Dray Malfoy. Enfin, surtout ceux de Ron et de Harry qui n'a pas digéré le coup de l'acromentula parce qu'Hermione, elle, juge qu'il n'a pas le niveau de magie suffisant pour ça. Ils se mettent donc à suivre Dray (c'est facile ils ont plein de cours ensemble) mais, finalement, ils renoncent. En effet, ce dernier semble certes avoir un secret (que je ne révèlerais pas ici) mais qui n'a rien à voir avec les élèves qui avaient "changé", en terme clairs, quelques élèves, Miss Teigne et le fantôme de Sir Nicholas ont tous perdu quelques centimètres.

Gilderoy, le prof de DADA phobique, propose alors aux élèves d'apprendre à se défendre et fonde un club de duel…

_- Severus : Je peux être dispensé ce coup ci ?_

_- Mwa : Toujours pas, gomene._

… soutenu par le Maître des Potions qui accepte de lui apprendre à se servir d'une baguette (nda : le sourire de Severus fait plaisir à voir). La première leçon est malheureusement, sauf pour Severus, un véritable désastre. Les élèves s'étant amusés à matérialiser un splendide miroir d'époque Louis XV provoquent les hurlements du prof de DADA qui, complètement terrorisé lance des sorts contre le miroir !

Vous n'avez aucune peine à imaginer ce qui se passe : les sorts rebondissent contre la surface du miroir et donc frappent toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce, sauf le génial Snape qui abuse du _protego_ et laisse les élèves se débrouiller.

Après des semaines de recherche et quelques colles pour Harry, le trio comprit. En fait, c'était tout bête. Dans le livre qu'elle a piqué à Lucius, la plus petite des Weasley a trouvé une formule cachée pour rapetisser ceux qui se moquent, justement, de sa petite taille.

Mais, que je vous raconte comment ils ont découvert le pot aux roses. Harry tombe par hasard un soir sur un livre bizarre, jeté par quelqu'un dans les toilettes. Ce bouquin a traversé le fantôme des toilettes qui en a fait une crise d'hystérie et ses hurlements ont attiré Harry qui revenait de colle. Il entra donc dans les toilettes et découvrit l'étrange journal.

- Severus : C'est gentil de me faciliter la tâche. Monssieur Potter, comme vous semblez aimer les toilettes, vous me les nettoierez. Vous commencerez la semaine prochaine, je crois que vous avez assez de colles pour l'instant.

- _Auteur : désolée Harry mais vous alliez dans la même direction, il allait rendre visite à Trew_.

Quelques reproches plus tard Harry rentre enfin dans son dortoir et examine ce qu'il devine être un journal (c'est écrit en gros sur la couverture !). Malheureusement, c'est écrit à l'encre invisible et il ne peut savoir à qui il appartient. Il arrive tout de même à entrer en contact avec l'âme du journal, un certain Elvis (rien à voir avec le chanteur mort) qui lui raconte le coup de la formule de rapetissement. Quelques jours plus tard, le journal a disparu mais Hermione lui apprend que c'est Ginny qui le possède et ils décident de le reprendre.

Ils arrivent à convaincre Gilderoy Lockhart en lui promettant de voiler tous les miroirs de l'école. Le phobique est en effet un sorcier de niveau moyen mais surtout il a tapé dans l'œil de la gamine (quand je dis que ces gamins manquent de goût ! Elle aurait pu remarquer que Sev' est 1000 fois mieux !). Gilderoy détourne donc l'attention de Ginny pendant que Ron récupère le journal d'Elvis. Harry l'amène à Dumby qui envoie un hibou à Lucius et, s'excusant du dérangement, lui propose de lui rendre le fameux journal. Manque de bol, quand il arrive avec son elfe de maison, Dobby, ce dernier prend le journal et l'abîme (il renverse la théière qui était sur le bureau du directeur dessus). De colère, Lucius le congédie et s'en va sans même aller saluer son fils.

L'année finit et Gilderoy démissionne, il en a marre des élèves qui lui font des blagues pourries avec les miroirs et de Mini qui passe son temps devant. La seule personne qu'il trouve séduisante est la prof de divination qui le lui accorde malheureusement pas un regard, accroché qu'elle est à un Severus de plus en plus au bord de la crise de nerf.

_- Auteur : Allons, Sev', il reste juste un paragraphe à l'histoire, fais moi un sourire._

_- Sev, pas convaincu : j'avais dis pas longtemps ! ça fait des mois, elle m'énerve avec ses fées, ses trolls et ses prédictions !_

_- Auteur : OK, tu la plaques au début du chapitre 3._

_- Sev, soudain adouci : je sais plus quoi dire, je pourrais quand même torturer Harry ?_

_- Auteur : Mais oui, toujours mon Severus chéri._

_Il s'en va et je termine l'histoire :_

Les élèves, eux, ignorant de l'ensemble de ces problèmes rentrent chez eux, tranquillement, satisfaits d'avoir, une fois de plus, sauvés leur école.

* * *

Petite preview : « _Alors, comme je veux pas me faire d'ennemis, je vais reprendre sérieusement, le plus sérieusement du monde. Sirius monte dans le train accompagné de son ami Totoro qui a rendez-vous à pré-au-lard avec la fée Clochette, ce qui lui permet d'éviter les danseurs de salsa auxquels il a faussé compagnie (encore une idée de Narcissa !)._ » 


	3. Tome 3

Alors, avant mon récit manquait juste de logique... là, je sais pas quoi vous dire, j'écoutais le générique de Totoro en écrivant une partie, et je n'en mesurais pas les conséquences.

_**Chapitre 3 : Amour au clair de lune (la fille qui se fatigue pour les titres !)**_

Sirius est maussade. Narcissa passe son temps chez lui et il n'a plus l'occasion d'aller ni chez James et Lily pour le dîner, ni se balader avec Remus. Quant à Peter… il ne l'a pas vu depuis la sortie d'Hogwarts, quand il l'a forcé à rester transformé en rat avec un chat lancé à ses basques (il ignore d'ailleurs si le chat l'a mangé, si vous voulez le savoir, allez demander au chat botté de Shrek 2).

Il se demande ce qu'il va bien pouvoir faire. Il décide donc d'aller à l'école afin d'embêter ce bon vieux Severus qui, lui est toujours d'humeur à jouer.

_- Severus : au risque de me répéter, Neteria-chan : QUOI ?_

_- Mwa : en effet, tu te répètes Severynouchet. Ce que Sirius sous entend c'est simplement que tu es un remède contre l'ennui, c'est tout. Et je te rappelle que pour lui, "jouer" c'est te torturer_

_- Severus : Tu me rass… Je la sens mal la scène suivante_

_- Mwa, rire cruel. C'est vrai, j'y pense depuis que j'ai annoncé ta liaison avec Dumby…_

Severus me tourne le dos, je crois qu'il a une subite envie de pleurer (je me demande si c'est réellement possible). Je crois que je me suis éloignée de mon sujet, non ?

Donc, Sirius décide d'aller à Hogwarts et, comme c'est le jour du départ du train pour l'école, il se joint aux voyageurs, histoire de se rappeler de bons vieux souvenirs et, surtout des idées pour s'amuser avec Severus. Quelle n'est pas sa surprise de trouver dans le train, non son filleul adoré ça il s'y attendait, mais son cher vieux Mumus.

_- Remus : Neteria ! Laisse moi en dehors de cette histoire_

_- Mwa : Là, j'y peux rien, c'est JK qui t'a fait apparaître au tome 3._

_- Remus, se tournant vers Severus : Je suis d'accord, j'ai l'impression que cette histoire empire._

_- Harry : Je voudrais pas paraître importun mais, quand est-ce qu'on prouve que Snape est un vampire ?_

_Votre auteur va aller étrangler Harry, prendre une potion calmante, faire une heure de yoga et ensuite revient._

**2 heures plus tard**.

_Où en étais-je ? Ha oui, Totoro. J'adore la musique du film !_ Donc, Totoro arrive à Hogwarts, portant un immense chien noir sur les épaules, il s'agit bien entendu de Patfood. _Et je sens des regards accusateurs. Que vient-faire Totoro dans cette histoire vous demandez vous ? Aucune idée, je trouvais que c'était mignon. Tant pis. Mais c'est tellement moins drôle si je mets Sirius dans le train et qu'il fait équipe avec Lupin contre les danseurs de salsa (traduire par détraqueur)._

_Alors, comme je veux pas me faire d'ennemis, je vais reprendre sérieusement, le plus sérieusement du monde_. Sirius monte dans le train accompagné de son ami Totoro qui a rendez-vous à pré-au-lard avec la fée Clochette, ce qui lui permet d'éviter les danseurs de salsa auxquels il a faussé compagnie (encore une idée de Narcissa !). En effet, il est notoire que les danseurs de salsa évitent les créatures comme Totoro, bien que je n'en connaisse pas la raison. D'ailleurs Sirius, toujours aussi en forme évite aussi Remus qui soutient l'idée de Narcissa de lui faire apprendre la salsa (elle est très convaincante vous trouvez pas ?) et il se dit que, finalement, il aurait dû m'écouter et transplaner directement à l'école, enfin devant parce que détournement ou pas, _communiqué d'Hermione Granger : _ON NE TANSPLANE PAS DANS L'ECOLE !

Les danseurs de salsa effrayèrent grandement Harry et ses amis, à part Dray qui, lui, sait de quoi il retourne sa mère lui ayant expliqué toute l'histoire. D'ailleurs, il cherche longuement Sirius du regard mais, ne sachant pas que c'est un animagus, il est incapable de le découvrir (Sirius : mais oui, mais oui).

Le train arrive finalement à l'école sans autre incident. Le directeur annonce que dorénavant les danseurs de Salsa resteront aux abords de l'école, ils cherchent un de leurs élèves en fuite du nom de Sirius Black. Le trio décide de le protéger contre ses ennemis et Severus ne peut retenir un sourire en imaginant Black en train de prendre des cours de salsa.

_- Sev' : Tu débloques Neteria ! Tu débloques complètement là !_

_- Mwa : … Je cherchais à te faire fuir._

Severus est de tellement bonne humeur qu'il trouve enfin la force de faire quelque chose dont il rêve depuis des mois (_Neteria : Non, pas punir Harry, ça tu le fais tout le temps !_)

- Severus, _à sa tortionnaire : Méchante_ ! Puis, à Sybil : Trew chérie, je suis désolée de te dire ça (mwa : essaie de pas sourire en lui disant ça !) mais j'en ai marre, nous deux c'est fini !

Sur ces paroles, il l'abandonne au milieu du couloir, en pleurs.

- Black : Tu manques de tact, Serviette (_nda, véridique : c'est le correcteur automatique de Word qui m'a mis ce surnom, je chercherais pas à comprendre_)

- Sev' : Tu m'as appelé comment là ?

- Black : demande à l'auteur. C'est dommage pour Trew, vous alliez super bien ensemble

- Sev' : Très drôle. Mais, tu veux peut-être que j'appelle tes "profs" ils t'attendent dehors

- Black, palissant soudain : Non ! Tout mais pas ça ! T'es pas salaud à ce point là ! S'il te plaît ! Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras mais pas ça !

- Sev', qui a ce qu'il voulait : D'accord, tu me dois une faveur, on en reparlera. Il est tard, je vais me coucher.

Il commence à partir mais est arrêté par Sirius :

- Black : Heu… t'aurais pas un endroit où Totoro et moi pourrions dormir, Clochette lui a posé un lapin (celui d'Alice au Pays des Merveilles ?).

Snape hésite mais, après tout, si le cabot lui doit deux services il va pouvoir s'amuser un moment en le rendant fou… Il accepte :

- Sev' : Il y a la chambre de Gilderoy qui est toujours libre. Remus a préféré s'installer près du saule cogneur, ça doit lui rappeler des vieux souvenirs.

Sirius lui saute dans les bras, reconnaissant :

- Black : Je sais que je le paierais mais, merci. _Il ajoute ensuite, s'adressant à moi : Pourquoi je vais pas voir Mumus plutôt ?_

_- Mwa : Parce que LUI il te livre aux danseurs, puisque James et Narcissa ont déclaré que ça serait sympa que tu apprennes la salsa_.

Totoro nous interrompit et emmena Sirius avec lui dans les anciens appartements du professeur Lockhart, je me demande d'ailleurs pourquoi personne n'a changé la déco…

Harry et ses amis, accompagnés de Dray et Ginny assistèrent à l'entretien (pour mémoire, Harry cherche toujours à prouver le pseudo-vampirisme de Severynouchet). Ils eurent toutes les peines du monde à retenir Draco qui voulait absolument voir Sirius aux prises avec les danseurs de salsa mais eurent raison de ses réticences quand Hermione déclara accepter de sortir avec lui (faut ce qu'il faut !).

Ce qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas c'était une scène singulière. Trelawney était dans le couloir elle aussi (c'est fou ce que c'est fréquenté à certaines heures ces couloirs) et n'en avait pas perdu une miette. Elle alla immédiatement trouver Dumby et lui exposa la situation en peu de mots.

- _Dumbledore : Tu veux dire qu'elle a passé 3 heures à me casser les oreilles avec son Severus adoré qui l'avait plaqué pour les beaux yeux de Sirius Black_ !

Le grand directeur décida tout de même de se taire, il n'aimait pas imposer des choix aux gens et, surtout, il imaginait que l'année allait être amusante entre les lamentations de Sybil, les cachotteries de Severus, les crises de jalousie de Mini et l'arrivée de deux anciens Maraudeurs dans l'école.

Son intuition ne le trompa pas. D'abord Totoro n'était pas discret (James : Tu veux bien arrêter avec Totoro !) et Sirius, même en chien l'était peu lui aussi et Remus le repéra aussitôt. Mais Sirius se réfugia auprès de Severus et mis ses pattes sur ses genoux. L'effet fut inattendu (nda : heu…)

- Snape : Saleté ! Une robe propre ! Tu vas me le payer ce coup là mon vieux

Et il entraîna le chien avec lui.

- Snape : me refais jamais ce coup là Black, sinon, je te tue

- Black, redevenu humain : Je me demande si tu vas me pardonner le prochain alors.

Et il l'embrassa.

_- Severus : Mais c'est pas bientôt fini ! J'en ai plus que marre de me faire embrasser par n'importe qui dans les couloirs !_

_- Mwa : T'a qu'à être moins sexy ! Et puis, tu vas pas me dire que Sirius embrasse mal !_

_Sirius me regarde passablement en colère aussi :_

_- Sirius : Pourquoi je l'embrasse ? T'as mal lu le bouquin ou quoi ? Normalement j'essaie de le tuer et à la fin du bouquin._

_- Mwa : Parce que Totoro apparaît dans HP 3 ? J'ai pas la même version alors… Et Severus, t'as toujours pas répondu, il embrasse pas bien Sirius ?_

_- Snape, un peu plus pâle que d'habitude : J'ai pas dit ça, c'est juste que… IL A ESSAYE DE ME TUER_

_- Mwa : il vient de dire que non._

_- Snape : Pas maintenant ! Dans le passé !_

_- Neteria larguée : Ha oui ! Le coup du loup-garou, mais c'est vieux tout ça ! Il serait temps de pardonner._

_Pendant ce temps, Sirius semble s'énerver._

_- Sirius : Heu, si vous voulez, je vous laisse en tête à tête. J'en ai marre._

_- Mwa : Reste, je vais vous laisser en tête à tête, je suis sûre que vous avez plein de choses à vous dire…_

_Je les laisse donc et vais rejoindre Totoro, il fait froid et il a une jolie fourrure. J'en étais où avant d'être interrompue ? Bien sûr, l'enquête des Templiers. Presque. L'enquête pour savoir si Sev' est un vampire. _En voyant la scène entre Sirius et Severus, Harry, exceptionnellement seul, est tellement choqué qu'il ne parle plus de la journée. Ce qui permet à Severus de le coller encore une fois.

- Harry : Mais j'ai rien fait !

- Severus : Monssieur Potter, vous n'avez répondu à aucune de mes questions aujourd'hui.

- Harry : Et ?

- Sev : Et donc, vous allez classer la bibliothèque de mon bureau, et celle du professeur lupin. Ensuite, vous irez voir Hagrid, je suis certain qu'il a quelques hippogriffes à nourrir

_- Mwa : Severus ? J'espère que tu ne comptes pas qu'ils mangent Harry !_

- Harry, s'accrochant à moi (il rêve là !) : Je veux pas y aller !

- Severus : Mais non, je tiens à vous garder en vie, pas forcément entier, mais en vie, sinon votre mère me fait la peau.

Lui aussi a vu Lily, baguette à la main, des éclairs dans les yeux.

Malheureusement pour eux, Severus et Sirius ne peuvent pas cacher longtemps leurs relations d'abord parce que Dumby est friand de ragots et ensuite parce qu'Harry a finalement retrouvé la parole et surtout, que même les tableaux ont des yeux et des oreilles.

J'ai quelques photos de la tête de James quand il l'a appris et de celle de Lucius, c'est pas mal, on dirait qu'ils ont avalé un parapluie ! Sinon, les autres s'en moquent un peu et puis, maintenant, tout le monde a plus envie de vacances que de s'intéresser à la vie privée du maître des Potions, surtout Harry qui échappe, enfin, aux punitions (ce qu'il croit !)

Trelawney s'obstine à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps et prend 2 mois de vacances auprès de l'ancien phobique des miroirs, je reviendrais sur le sujet au cours de l'année des BUSES.

Cette année là, Sirius échappe aux danseurs de salsa, on leur livre Peter Petigrow qui passait par là (il avait finalement échappé au chat). Harry, encore une fois échoue à prouver que Snape est un vampire et doit même se rendre à l'évidence, il se balade tout le temps en plein soleil avec son nouvel ami et tout le monde sait que les vampires évitent le soleil.

Draco semblait s'être rapproché d'Hermione avec qui il partageait de nombreux centres d'intérêts, notamment l'étude de la relativité et des moldus

_- Draco : Tu veux ma mort ?_

_- Auteur : Non, pourquoi ?_

_- Draco : Tu as mal lu le bouquin, elle m'a FRAPPEE cette année là !_

_- Auteur : De l'amour à la haine…_

_- Dray : Et depuis quand j'étudie les Moldus ?_

_- Auteur : Depuis que tu sais qu'Hermione suit ce cours voyons, fait un peu attention !_

_- Ron : Et moi ?_

_- Auteur : En réalité, j'ai oublié de t'inscrire et puis, vous vous voyez tout le temps, vous êtes des chats tous les deux. Je rétablis juste les chances._

_- Dray : C'est gentil ça_

_- Auteur : remercie Severus, ton parrain a tout fait pour que j'accepte ce compromis_

_- Dray : Merci Severus_

_- Auteur : Dîtes, je vous signale que vous m'empêchez, encore, de terminer mon chapitre ! Je reprends donc :_

Par contre, Remus démissionne, il n'arrive plus à se débarrasser de Trew qui lui casse les pieds avec ses fées (juste avant de partir voir Gild) et son amour perdu. Donc, il craque et part en claquant la porte. Dumbledore essaie de le retenir, il pleure presque parce qu'il en a assez de changer tous les ans de profs de DADA (/me repousse Severus). Totoro, quant à lui, a retrouvé Clochette, donc je dois le quitter. Dommage, il me réchauffait bien. Mais, rassurez vous, nous reverrons sans doute Totoro prochainement, il est trop mignon !

* * *

Preview ? Allez, pourquoi pas. « _Finalement, ils se détournent pour s'intéresser au match qui a lieu dans la tribune entre Lucius et Arthur. La dispute a commencé à cause d'un point de mode, un malheureux désaccord sur la longueur que doit avoir la robe d'un sorcier pour qu'il ait la classe_ » 


	4. Tome 4

_J'introduis un personnage rien qu'à moi, façon de parler. C'est un ami qui voulait un rôle, Hanyarin, un vrai débauché, lui, moi je suis une fille sérieuse. Quoi ? Qui a dit : "elle veut convaincre qui ?". Donc, pas de disclaimer, j'ai fais que rajouter encore un perso qui n'avait rien à voir avec l'histoire de base, ce qui est naturel pour moi. Et vous voulez savoir le pire ? C'est que j'ai finalement trouvé une logique à cette histoire !_

_**

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Visite surprise ( ?) Je sais plus quoi inventer comme titre**_

Harry a été invité chez son ami Ron. Il aime bien aller chez lui, il est certain de toujours s'y amuser, même si Draco ne l'accompagne pas les Weasley et les Malfoy étant des ennemis héréditaires. En plus, cette année, ils l'invitent à passer son anniversaire et à assister à la finale de la coupe du monde du lâcher de gnomes de jardins, ce qui est une activité prisée dans le monde des sorciers et au collège.

Mais, peut-être devrais-je vous parler de ce sport de haut niveau avant de continuer ? Question purement oratoire pour un écrivain mais éminemment nécessaire. Pour faire simple, c'est du quidditch, version moi (je ne l'ai pas mis dans les chapitres précédents simplement parce que j'ai la même réaction qu'Hermione face à ce sport !). Alors, il y a un gnome à attraper (nain jaune), deux gnomes qui mordent (très douloureux, Draco va vous en parler, surnommés "gnordeurs") et deux gnomes qui s'efforcent de rentrer dans les buts par magie (appelés simplement "gnomes)". Tout est autorisé pour les joueurs qui peuvent attraper les gnomes (qui doivent plutôt) et les balancer dans les buts, SAUF le transplanage.

Pour mieux vous faire comprendre, je vais vous raconter un match de deuxième année, ceux de troisième ayant été un peu perturbé par les danseurs de salsa. Il s'agit d'un match entre les taupes émeraudes et les lézards turquoises (pourquoi m'a fait la remarque pour les couleurs ?), c'était le tout premier match du jeune Malfoy, qui était de ce fait un peu nerveux :

_- Dray, dans une superbe imitation du magnifique Maître des Potions : HEIN !_

_- Mwa : Ben quoi ?_

_- Dray : J'étais pas nerveux ! Impatient de les éclater, OK, mais PAS nerveux !_

_- Mwa, aucune envie d'argumenter : Si tu y tiens, mais, j'avais envie de te rendre plus humain, moins arrogant, que tu ressembles un peu moins au gamin que tout le monde a envie de taper !_

_- Dray : J'les attends ! J'suis pas Pott…_

_- Mwa : Suffit ! Dans cette histoire tu es son ami !_

_- Dray : L'amour vache, tu connais ?_

_- Mwa : … Dray, tout à fait par hasard, tu n'essaies pas d'éviter que je raconte ton premier match._

_- Dray : Vas-y, mais, pitié, ne soit pas trop méchante, j'ai des filles à séduire moi !_

_- Mwa, grand sourire aux lèvres : Mais voyons, mon petit Draco, fait moi un petit peu confiance !_

Bref Dracychou (zolée, je voulais voir sa tête et surtout son regard avadakedavrien), Draco entra sur le terrain, le regard lançant des avadas, avec son équipe. Bien sûr, à l'époque, il n'était pas capitaine (un équipe chez moi 1 attrapeur, 1 gardien, 3 poursuiveurs, 2 batteurs). Les trois premiers sont comme au quidditch. Pour les batteurs, leur rôle est de renvoyer tous les gnomes vers les buts. En effet, ces petites bêtes sont « horriblement contrariantes » (expression de Fred ou Georges Weasley) et cherchent à quitter à toutes forces le terrain, comme si un coup de batte ou se prendre l'armature des buts était douloureux !. Quoi qu'il en soit, les capitaines se serrèrent la main et le match débuta. Enfin, match, c'est beaucoup dire. Draco essayait désespérément d'éviter les gnordeurs pour attraper le nain jaune, face à un Cédric Diggory particulièrement en forme. Tous deux se désintéressèrent rapidement du déroulement du match pour se concentrer sur leur tâche. Dray avait la main sur le nain jaune, il s'apprêtait à la refermer sur lui lorsque, soudain, une douleur cuisante lui transperça le bras gauche et, se retournant, il découvrit un gnordeur vermillon qui avait les crocs enfoncés dans sa chair.

Mais, pourquoi je vous raconte tout ça ? Ha oui ! La finale ! Ou plutôt, c'est juste pour montrer que le lâcher de gnome est un sport dangereux mais qui passionne les foules. Retournons à nos moutons (non, trop facile, je la ferais pas).

_- Draco : T'oublie la fin de ton histoire ! J'ai courageusement refermé la main sur le nain jaune malgré la douleur:_

_- Mwa : Tu as surtout fait un croche patte à Cédric au moment où il attrapait le nain ! Je reprends donc, malgré la victoire lézardienne, sur ma coupe du monde._

Donc, Harry et Ron, et Draco mais séparément, jubilent à l'idée d'assister à la finale et Hermione râle. Severus a carrément refusé d'être mêlé à cette histoire (faut pas exagérer), et Sirius ira en célibataire !

Curieux, le regard qu'ils me lancent est franchement effrayant mais je ne vais pas épiloguer sur le sujet. D'ailleurs, me retournant vers eux, continuez et je vous rajoute des scènes d'amour ! Non mais ! ça fait une page entière que j'essaie de parler de cette fichue coupe ! J'en ai marre ! Je rappelle que j'aime pas le foot, moi ! Mais je m'égare encore, donc, reprenons. Severus, reste avec moi, tous les autres, à la coupe du monde ! Mini, j'ai dit tout le monde, ça vous fera un sujet de conversation en salle des profs.

_- Minerva : Mais ce n'est pas dans le livre._

_- Mwa : Tu dragues à la coupe du monde, en version ce que tu veux. Binns, tu vas retrouver des copains fantômes. Filius avec Fred et Georges et ainsi de suite. Lily, très chère, vous êtes dispensée. James, toi, j'imagine que tu veux y aller, tu surveilleras Patfood. Remus, tu es dispensé aussi si tu veux, tu n'es plus prof._

_- Remus : Non, ça va être drôle, je sens venir TA crise de nerf._

C'est ainsi que chacun arrive, _dans la joie et la bonne humeur_ à la coupe du monde et gagne un tipi magique où ils passeront la nuit (inspiré par une copine celle là !). C'est d'ailleurs à cette occasion que Ryry rencontre le ministre délégué aux relations internationales et aux jeux.

La finale oppose l'Irlande à la Bulgarie. Je ne vous dirais pas le nom du vainqueur, lisez le livre ou allez voir le film, non pas à cause d'une mauvaise mémoire mais à cause d'un incident qui a eu lieu dans la tribune officielle.

Tout le monde est à peu près détendu. Il y a là Potter, Black, Lupin et Lucius (Mwa : Sev' ! C'est de la technologie moldue, ouste) ainsi que Ron, Georges, Fred et Percy Weasley et, enfin, Harry, Hermione et Draco.

James et Lucius discutent d'une directive du minis… En réalité, ils essayent de trouver le responsable de la disparition de plusieurs livres de leurs bibliothèques respectives. Livres de sorts qui, justement, fleurissent depuis quelques temps chez eux. Ils ont des soupçons et s'interrogent sur les moyens de piéger leurs fils.

Sirius et Remus, eux, se chamaillent sur les relations explosives de Sirius et Severus (c'est vrai, cher lecteur, je ne vous en ai pas encore parlé, j'y reviendrais donc, je vais essayer de rester dans mon propos). Chacun discute et les adolescents sont subjugués par la partie. Croupton et Verpey parlent avec le premier ministre bulgare et ne prêtent pas attention au début de dispute enclenché par l'entrée d'Arthur Weasley, venu rejoindre ses fils et son invité (Harry !). Finalement, ils se détournent pour s'intéresser au match qui a lieu dans la tribune entre Lucius et Arthur. La dispute a commencé à cause d'un point de mode, un malheureux désaccord sur la longueur que doit avoir la robe d'un sorcier pour qu'il ait la classe (Umberto et/ou Ayame ont dû passer par là) et cela a dérivé, encore, sur la famille ! C'est lassant, tous les deux appartiennent à deux branches opposées de la famille et Sirius est au milieu. Encore heureux que ni Cissy ni Molly ne soient là (nda : oui, trop de monde alors j'ai viré Narcissa et puis 1/ elle aime pas ce sport 2/ elle nous tient compagnie à Sev et moi) sinon ça aurait viré au pugilat

- Barty : James, lâchez Lucius, la suite promet d'être intéressante

- 1er ministre bulgare : On ne s'ennuie pas chez vous ! J'aimerais aussi connaître le nom du vainqueur

- Ludo : Vous avez entendu ? Laissez les continuer

- Draco et Ron, d'accord pour une fois : Non mais ça va pas !

- Hermione, dans un souci d'apaisement : heu… Krum vient d'attraper le nain jaune, si ça vous intéresse.

Sirius et les jumeaux ricanent, eux ont assisté à la magnifique action de Victor, tout comme Hermini et Harry. Les autres, trop occupés par la dispute ont loupé le superbe attrapage bulgare. Lucius part, furieux, suivi de près par son fils et James. Les membres du ministère rejoignent le terrain pour la remise de la coupe. Pour la énième fois, les Weasley (moins Percy), Ryry et Mione restèrent avec Sirius et Moony qui ont un mouvement agacé parce que, eux, n'ont pas d'enfant et qu'ils passent leur temps à jouer les nounous. Et, comme ils se connaissent par cœur, ils s'empêchent l'un l'autre de transplaner, ne pouvant risquer de les laisser seuls (nda : la dernière fois qu'ils l'ont fait, les mères des galopins ont manqué les étranger, c'est peut-être une réaction moldue mais c'est surtout une réaction maternelle). Les garçons, Hermione et Ginny sont restées assez sages, sont rentrés couverts de bleus et boueux. Les filles, n'ont eu aucun bleus. Depuis, tous deux ont très peur des conséquences en cas d'abandon de la troupe et des blagues des jumeaux. Sans compter qu'aucun des deux ne veut donner l'impression de les protéger ils ont été trop livres au même âge pour penser leur imposer quelque chose.

_- Remus : Neteria ! Parle pour Sirius ! J'ai été prof et je ne suis pas un irresponsable_

_- Sirius : Tu veux dire quoi là ? Non, j'ai rien dit. C'est vrai, je refuse tout net de jouer les adultes avec eux, je n'aime pas sévir. Je laisse ça à Severus (nda : vous imaginez ce que vous voulez, je dégage toute responsabilité)._

Je sais pas vous mais à la place des ados je serais partie pendant la dispute, ce qu'ils font bien entendu (oui, même à moi ils font ce coup là !). Le duo comique se sépare à la recherche et c'est à ce moment là que l'affolement s'installe à la coupe du monde !

En effet, un symbole apparut dans le ciel, provoquant l'hystérie des participants, une magnifique danseuse étoile, avec un joli tutu bleu (la Marque de la Danse). De plus, des hommes (et femmes) cagoulés et en costumes de ballerines lançaient des sorts de danse et de chants à tous ceux qui passaient autour d'eux. C'est assez joli à voir, quelques uns se mirent chanter et chorégraphier « I'm singing in the rain » ou « Roméo et Juliette ».

Malheureusement, tout le monde s'efforce de ramener le calme ce qui prend une bonne partie de la soirée, même Sirius, malgré sa soi disant irresponsabilité, qui relève plus de sa grande complicité avec les enfants que d'une réelle mauvaise volonté, se montre redoutablement efficace.

Les allusions à Celui-Qui-Veut-Faire-Danser (°-°) jetèrent un froid lorsque Arthur rentra chez lui. La plupart des sorciers en effet vouent une haine féroce à certaines formes de danse ou plutôt qu'on leur impose de danser des danses qu'individuellement ils n'aiment pas ou alors qu'on leur dise quand danser. Le Seigneur de la Danse (Voldubourdon) a la manie de la comédie musicale en plus !

L'apparition du Seigneur de la Dans, qui a depuis longtemps déménagé en Californie, du moins sa "marque" provoque toujours un grand émoi. Les événements de la coupe du monde font l'objet de discussions intenses dans le train. Dray essaie de briller en essayant de faire croire qu'il sait tout mieux que tout le monde, Ron tremble à l'idée des cours de danse auxquels il a échappé, Hermini s'en moque et Ryry, après son expérience avec les danseurs de salsa de l'année précédente reste confiant :

- Harry : Dray, c'est quoi ce sourire ? Tu penses à un mauvais coup

- Dray : Mais non, je pense juste à un truc que m'a raconté mon père. L'année promet d'être intéressante.

Sur ce, il partit rejoindre ses camarades lézards laissant ses amis à leurs pensées.

L'arrivée à l'école n'a de particulier que le fait que Crabbe ou Goyle, peut-être Draco peut-il les différencier, loupe une marche du carrosse et s'étale de tout son long au grand plaisir de ses camarades. La répartition se passe sans problème et enfin Dumby prend la parole, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Ses collègues, eux, font des têtes d'enterrement ce qui ne laisse rien présager de bons aux élèves (surtout quand on voit le sourire de Draco).

Dumby : Bienvenus à tous les nouveaux élèves, je rappelle que la forêt est interdite dans la journée. De plus, je suggère à nos jeunes élèves de se méfier des voyeurs lorsqu'elles sont sous la douche. Avant de passer au dîner, et surtout au dessert, je dois vous faire une annonce. Cette année notre école accueillera un grand événement (et du monde à loger qui va manger mes sucreries) : le Triwizard Tournament, heu, non, on est en version française, le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

Il se rassoit et veut commencer à manger mais ses collègues lui lancent un regard noir :

Dumby : Quoi ! J'ai faim ! Ha oui /il se relève/ il y aura trois candidats, un par école. Les champions auront trois tâches surprises à accomplir. Les autres écoles sont Durmstrang et Beaux-Bâtons. Pour les champions, ils seront désignés par la coupe de feu. La suite, quand ils seront là, c'est à dire demain.

Il se rassoit une deuxième fois et fait apparaître le repas. Un brouhaha s'ensuit, chacun commentant la nouvelle. Plusieurs se tournèrent vers Harry ce qui poussa Sev' à rajouter, lançant un regard noir au héros :

- Il faut bien entendu être majeur ou du moins d'avoir passé ses BUSES

Beaucoup paraissent alors extrêmement déçus mais les jumeaux Weasley sourient encore. C'est ainsi que commence l'année et je termine la scène parce que Dumby a vraiment fin.

- Severus, soudain réjouit : Et le nouveau prof de DADA ?

- Mwa : j'ai oublié ! Tant pis, il arrivera avec les autres.

- Severus : C'est qui ?

- Mwa : nié ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Sev' On reprend ?

Le lendemain, donc arrivent Durmstrang et Beaux-Bâtons. L'arrivée des premiers fait très son et lumières, avec de la fumée… un bateau, style drakkar descendit doucement du ciel, comme s'il avait été délicatement posé sur un nuage blancs aux reflets bleutés. Les invités de Beaux-Bâtons eux arrivent sur des chevaux ailés (pas des sombrals, sinon on les verrait pas) leur pelage émeraude rougi par les reflets de la lune qui paraissait de sang. Les deux écoles font une entrée remarquée et les élèves et leurs professeurs sont le centre d'attention.

Commençons par Durmstrang. Le directeur a l'air encore moins sympathique que mon Snapinou adoré mais il se dirige droit vers Filius avec qui il commence à plaisanter. Il a amené avec lui 6 élèves dont :

- Blaise (Zabini) : Krum ! C'est le joueur de lâcher de gnome. Au fait, z'avez vu la finale ?

- Dray : C'est pas le moment ! Dire que mon père voulait m'envoyer à Durmstrang, le directeur a l'air pire que Dumby, vous avez vu comment il s'entend avec Flitwick ?

C'est ensuite qu'arrive Beaux-Bâtons. La prof est une jolie femme élancée, Mini semble jalouse un instant, suivie de trois jeunes gens. Vous connaissez l'histoire donc je ne signalerais que le futur champion, un mignon petit français Hanyarin (sukis my love).

Tout le monde gagne le hall qui est chauffé et s'installe. Dumby fait les présentations très grossièrement, ajoute que les champions seront désignés d'ici la fin de la semaine en déposant leur candidature dans la coupe installée dans le hall. Il précisa, comme l'avait déjà dit Sev' mais il dévorait à ce moment là il a pas fait attention, que seuls les plus âgés pourraient participer et ajouta que la coupe avait un défaut :

- Dumby : Il faut lui faire un enchaînement de claquette avant de déposer son nom dans la coupe

_- Sirius : Dis, tu n'aurais pas une légère, très légère obsession pour la danse ?_

_- Mwa : Ha ? Tu crois ? Non, tu te fais des idées. Dis, prof de DADA ça t'intéresse ?_

_- Sirius : Pour que Sev' m'arrache le cœur ? Non, je ne pourrais jamais lui faire ça._

_- Severus : C'est nouveau ça._

_- Sirius : Pas du tout, je t'aime trop pour te faire souffrir_

_- Sev, s'approchant, un sourire entendu aux lèvres : Vraiment ?_

_L'auteur rougit et se détourne, pudiquement. La suite n'est pas racontable. Si je reprenais plutôt mon récit ? Je crois quand même qu'ils se sont laissés prendre au jeu de cette mini-foc. Ça va me faire du répit._

Dumbledore, enfin, se décide à annoncer le nom du nouveau professeur de DADA

- Dumby : Severus Snape !

_- Sev', arrivé en courant : Vraiment ? Neteria, t'es sûre ?_

_- Mwa : ano… Monsieur le directeur ? C'est dans le script ça ? Je m'en rappelle pas._

- Dumby faisant semblant de relire le script, un immense sourire aux lèvres, et sur le point d'éclater de rire : …

- Sev : C'est vrai ? Vrai de vrai ? C'est…

- Dumby, le coupant, plié de rire : Trop drôle ! J'ai toujours rêvé de voir votre tête si je faisais un coup comme ça

- Severus, baguette en main : avad…

_- Mwa, la lui arrachant des mains hurlant :Non mais ça a pas /à Albus / Le nouveau prof de DADA Albus, sérieusement. Puis, je me tourne vers Severus, plus doucement : Severus ?… Severus, qu'est-ce que…_

_C'est la première fois que je le vois comme ça. Il est prostré dans un coin, il a vraiment l'air désespéré. Mais, j'ai une idée (pas pour le prof de DADA mais ça va venir)_ :

- _Mwa : Harry ? Vient ici un moment s'il te plaît_

- Harry, arrivant innocemment : Pour quoi faire ?

_- Mwa : Severus ? Je crois que ceci devrait sérieusement te remonter le moral. Cadeau, toutes les punitions que tu veux jusqu'à ce que j'ai de nouveau besoin de lui._

- Sev', soudain plus enjoué mais encore méfiant : Je peux vraiment ? Merci.

_Il sort avec Harry, voilà qui devrait le calme._

- Dumby : Je peux reprendre ?

- Mwa : Mais plus de blague, déjà que j'ai dû sacrifier Harry, la prochaine fois, vous y passez.

_- Le directeur : Bon. OK mais admet que sa tête était géniale. Si tu veux, je te donnerais les photos. Donc le nouveau professeur de défense sera Totoro (l'auteur commence à fatiguer, là !)._

Malgré l'aide de Filius et de Karkarov, Georges et Fred ne sont pas désignés comme champions, contrairement à Ryry qui gagne en plus un mois de colle. Je vais passer les détails pour m'attarder sur Hermione (surprise).

Depuis la coupe du monde, elle s'intéresse beaucoup à Krum au grand déplaisir de Ronald. Draco, lui, s'en moque un peu, d'abord il ne la drague que pour embêter Ron, ensuite, il a quelqu'un d'autre en tête. Maintenant qu'il est à Hogwarts, elle passe de plus en plus de temps avec Krum, Ron est de plus en plus jaloux et casse les oreilles d'Harry à ce sujet (Harry : Comme si je n'avais pas déjà assez de problèmes entre Snape et la coupe !). L'autre chose importante à savoir sera sur Seamus mais c'est pour plus tard.

Maintenant, parlons des tâches, et plus particulièrement de la toute première.

On a donc 4 champions qui doivent, accrochez vous, dérober leurs gnordeurs à des bébés dragons en évitant d'y laisser une main (Sev' : pourquoi pas ?). Ils s'en sortent à peu près bien, sauf peut être Harry qui a une légère trace de morsure à la main droite (re Severus : merci). Mais je vous raconte, sinon je vais me faire frapper.

Krum est arrivé en courant, a à moitié assommé le dragonnet et attrapé le gnordeur par la peau du cou.

Cédric lui a stupefixé tout le monde et est sorti avant le réveil de son gnome.

Hanyarin, lui est classe, parfait, est entré dans l'"arène" , a regardé le gnordeur, calmement, et lui a parlé doucement. Ensuite, il a bercé un moment le dragonnet et une fois tout le monde calme, il les a amené avec lui.

Harry, a eu la même idée que Krum mais moins rapide et moins fort (surtout beaucoup plus jeune) il n'a pas été assez rapide et donc, il a été légèrement mordu par le gnordeur et est sorti avec le dragonnet sur ses talons.

MAIS, il y a un mais. Personne sauf Hanyarin n'avait réussi à se rappeler du début à la fin qu'il fallait aussi ramener le dragon. Cédric s'en est souvenu à la sortie de l'arène donc il est retourné sur ses pas et a emporté aussi le dragon stupéfixé. Harry, lui l'a récupéré. Flit a récupéré celui de Krum et lui a donné ce qui donna sur 10 points, dans l'ordre : 9 (un des juges a jugé que c'était pas assez spectaculaire !), 8, 2 et 5.

Totoro était assez fier de son élevage de gnordeur et de dragons, il est en effet de notoriété publique que le gnordeur est au dragonnet ce que le chiot est au garçonnet (made in Charles Weasley qui est venu spécialement à l'école pour s'occuper des dragonnets !).

Entre les tâches, Totoro est de plus en plus étrange, allant jusqu'à ne pas reconnaître sa propre sœur, ce qui aurait fait tiquer nos petits détectives en herbe si Ryry n'avait pas été paniqué par la seconde épreuve (j'y reviens), Mione accaparée par Krum et Ron par la jalousie. Dray, lui ne va pas remarquer un truc comma ça, les Malfoy détestent les Weasley.

Mais, la seconde épreuve va commencer. Si vous vous souvenez bien, dans le bouquin (ou le film pour ceux qui l'ont vu et que je déteste) on met les personnes précieuses au fond du lac d'Hogwarts et les champions doivent les sauver. Dans cette version, le principe est presque le même, les champions doivent apporter en cadeau de "fiançailles" les dragonnets qu'ils ont récupéré (z'inquiétez pas, les gnordeurs vont revenir) en traversant le lac à la nage. Ce qui signifie : ne pas se noyer et dévoiler à tout le monde ses sentiments pour une personne en particulier sans savoir si elle les partage. Et maintenant, le moment que chacun attend avec impatience (surtout moi !), la révélation de ce qui est caché au plus profond des cœurs de nos quatre champions.…

Voyons voir. Le plus facile, parce qu'écrit par JK : Krum qui doit offrir un dragon à Mione. Et ensuite, on part en live ? OK ? Donc, Cédric, surprise sur prise : Mini ! Il craque plus sur Marilyne Monroe mais ce n'est qu'un détail. Plus classique : Hanyarin doit voir Seamus, sans pour l'instant savoir si ce dernier partage ses sentiments (le suspens est-il vraiment à son comble ?) et, enfin, juste pour le fun Harry doit avouer ses sentiments à notre petit Draco chéri.

Hurlement des deux garçons qui sont complètement fous de rage. J'attrape ma baguette (cours privés avec Mumus en l'absence de Nymphadora mais elle était d'accord) et hurle _PROTEGO_ avant de me réfugier derrière Hanyarin qui, dévoré de curiosité pour la fin de l'histoire, devrait me protéger. Et surtout, que je lui avoue un truc : Seamus n'osait absolument pas t'avouer qu'il craquait pour toi. Mini est littéralement morte de rire et Mione jubile à l'idée de la tête que doit faire Rony.

Hanya et Victor s'en servent à peu près correctement, malgré la difficulté de l'épreuve et récoltent 17 et 15 points (oui, Krum est mauvais nageur, il a failli se noyer !) sur 20 points. Cédric, lui, a entendu le rire de Mini et a failli se noyer de désespoir mais son grand cœur l'a poussé à aller jusqu'au bout (mouais), ce qui lui a valu 14 points. Quant à Harry… il… c'est pas facile à avouer ça… Il a voulu partir dans la direction opposée ! Heureusement, Sev' veut récupérer son filleul entier (TFEP, certes mais je l'aime moi cette TFEP) et donc, son regard a convaincu Ryry (il n'a récolté que 7 points pour son action d'éclat !). M'enfin, l'un dans l'autre, tout le monde a passé l'épreuve. Et puis, cette histoire de point ne servira à rien parce que la dernière en rapporte seulement au vainqueur ! Seulement 15 points mais même Harry gagne comme ça ! D'un point sur Hanya, mais c'est suffisant ! Tout le monde me regarde, se demandant l'intérêt de cette histoire de points. En fait, il y en a deux :

1. Forcer tout le monde à faire des maths surtout les littéraires, notamment les profs de français comme Hanyarin dans la réalité.

2. Jouer avec les nerfs des personnages et des lecteurs ! (moi, sadique ?)

3. Simplement utiliser vos neurones, faut pas que vous vous endormiez !

Charly récupère quand même le dragonnet que Dray a jeté dans le lac, Mini décide de le garder, flattée de l'intérêt du jeune homme. Mione le refile à Hagrid en pensant qu'en adoptant un animal de compagnie domestique sa peur des animaux dangereux passerait. Enfin, Seamus refuse de lâcher son dragonnet qu'il caresse rêveusement mais j'arrête là avant d'être censurée par… moi-même !.

Comme la dernière épreuve est en mai, je vais en profiter pour parler des jours et des nuits d'Hogwarts.

Un cri retentit alors dans la nuite, que les élèves n'entendent mais en salle des profs, certains sont presque devenus sourds, mais au moins maintenant, même Binns est attentif.

- Severus : Non ! c'est hors de question ! Je ne participerais pas à cette mascarade

- Dumby : Severus, enfin, il faut quelqu'un pour encadrer le bal. S'il vous plaît ! Vous n'avez qu'à inviter Sirius.

- Sirius : Oubliez moi ! Albus, il m'a abandonné à la coupe du monde

- Mini : Je crois que ça pourrait être amusant. Voyons Severus, vous êtes le seul à tenir ces gamins

- Sev' : Vous ne vous baladeriez pas en mini-jupe vous seriez un professeur plus crédible Minerva !

- Dumby : Vous surveillerez Messieurs Potter et Malfoy.

- Sev ! Vous plaisantez ?

- Dumby, lui tendant un papier : Non, c'est écrit dans le script

C'est écrit, vraiment, ce qui le convainc d'accepter, juste pour embêter Harry et pour réconforter Draco. Dumby en profite pour inviter Minerva à sortir avec lui à la soirée, Flit pour déclarer son amour à Karkaroff et Pomona à Vector. Trew, elle, annonce qu'elle va inviter Gilderoy qui a fait de gros progrès avec les miroirs (maintenant il passe son temps devant !) quant à Totoro, il invite Charly.

Arrive enfin le jour du bal (sinon c'est moi qui serait encore en train d'écrire cette histoire à Noël). Gilderoy signe des (qui a osé dire autographe ?) non, les contes de fées de Trew parce qu'elle n'ose pas (mouais). Dumby passe son temps à courtiser Minerva, idem pour les autres qui sont plus occupés entre eux que par leurs élèves à part Severus et Sirius. Severus surveille Harry comme si c'était un délinquant notoire et Sirius fait tapisserie. Tout le monde s'amuse donc énormément à part ces trois là, même Draco qui en profite pour draguer des filles durant la soirée, son cavalier étant accaparé par le sublimissime maître des potions. Il semble en vouloir un peu à Harry de le négliger (Dray : QUOI ?) mais, il s'accommode de son célibat.

_- Harry : Parce qu'on sort ensemble ?_

_- Mwa : Ben, il en pince pour toi, tu lui as offert un dragon, donc, c'est officiel. Après, vous faîtes ce que vous voulez !_

_- Harry, pivoine : Il en pince pour moi ?_

_- Draco : Depuis quand ?_

_- Mwa : Vous aviez qu'à lire le script avant d'accepter de participer_

_- Sirius : Je ne me souviens pas que qui que ce soit ait accepté de son plein gré._

_- Mwa : Mais… monde cruel ! Z'êtes méchants !_

_- Lupin : Si, moi je te soutiens ! C'est trop drôle de voir leur tête à tous !_

_- Sirius : Y a des favorisés ! Même Severus elle le malmène plus que toi, pourtant c'est une Snape addict_

_- Mwa : Mais c'est parce qu'il est craquant en méchant. Dîtes, vous nous éloignez du sujet !_

Bref, le bal est une réussite, surtout du côté : "comment faire discrètement des sortilèges pour calmer sa jalousie" ou "Comment alimenter le journal d'Hogwarts jusqu'à la fin de l'année" grâce aux baisers et claques échangés durant la soirée.

Mais le bal se termine et les enfants ainsi que leurs professeurs reprennent le chemin des cours. Enfin, le jour de la troisième épreuve approche. Et Charly les réunit pour leur expliquer :

- Charly : Très bien. Vous allez mettre des laisses à vos gnordeurs et ils vous guideront dans le labyrinthe jusqu'à la coupe que vous devrez ramener. Bon courage messieurs (nda : avec mes bêtises, j'ai supprimé la seule fille de l'histoire !).

Tous commencent à partir mais Severus entre et ajoute :

- Severus : Dernier détail : Magie interdite.

Les élèves entrent donc dans le labyrinthe Hanya étant le premier à y pénétrer et Harry le dernier (dans l'ordre des points, faut que ça serve un minimum, non ?). Malheureusement, Hanyarin est un peu perdu dans ses pensées et est rapidement dépassé (il s'en moque, il a rendez-vous avec Seamus après), Krum est vraiment un bourrin donc il fonce dans les haies et fini par y rester coincer. Reste Cédric et Harry. Tous deux approchent de la coupe et s'en emparent au même moment et là…

La nuit tombe tout à coup et le labyrinthe disparaît. On entend des cris dans les tribunes. Harry et Cédric lèvent la tête et la voient, dans le ciel, la Marque de la Danse (Dray : mais pourquoi ils crient, c'est que de la danse ? Mwa : J'en sais rien en fait, c'est amusant) puis, ils voient se détacher avec horreur deux formes dans la nuit, qui arrivent en dansant. Soudain, un hurlement retentit., c'est Cédric, il les a reconnu. Peter Petigrow, emporté par les danseurs de Salsa quelques mois plus tôt et Voldubourdon (dont à la base on ne prononce pas le nom). Celui ci leva sa baguette en direction de Cédric et murmura une formule. Cédric se mit alors à valser avec Peter et ils partirent comme ils étaient venus, s'enfonçant dans les ténèbres.

- Totoro, sorti d'on ne sait où : Encore un, contaminé. Dommage, il avait pourtant un avenir brillant.

- Harry : Professeur ? De quoi tu parles ?

_- Totoro : Y a pas un problème dans sa réplique, nié Neteria ?_

_- Mwa : Oui et non. T'es une créature imaginaire, il est un peu perdu._

- Totoro : Pardon. Alors, là je suis censé emmener Harry avec moi, afin de le protéger.

- Harry, lui emboîtant le pas : Alors, on y va ?

C'est fou ce que ce garçon me facilite la vie ! D'ailleurs, il n'y a que moi que ça étonne que Totoro parle (!) Ils sortent donc du labyrinthe, ou plutôt de ce qu'il en reste et partent en direction du bureau du digne professeur fasciné par les dragons. Ils s'installent et discutent jusqu'à l'arrivée fracassante de Severus :

- Sev' : Harry est à moi ! Je suis le seul à le torturer

- Totoro : Et ?

- Sev' : T'es pas censé vouloir le faire danser parce que t'es un espion à la solde de Celui-Qui-Voulait-Faire-Danser ?

- Totoro : Et toi un de ses anciens petits rats ?

_- Sev' : C'est une plaisanterie ?_

_- Mwa : C'est pas une blague drôle, mais comme t'es un Mangemort (ou ex, on va pas rentrer dans le débat), t'es censé avoir été du côté de mon Voldy. On va dire que tu as juste été conseillé technique. C'est un terme vaste qui peut être polysémique. Ça te va ?_

_- Sev', grommelant : Mouais, mouais. Mais tu me dis avant ce que c'est._

_- Mwa : Disons que … /me pousse Harry entre Severynouchet et moi / tu reprises les costumes ?_

_- Sev', qui a vu faire Ishida (cf. manga Bleach) : juste de temps en temps dans le mois._

Totoro a profité de notre négociation pour diriger sa baguette vers Harry, en expliquant qu'il a de jolis jambes et de l'allure (l'est aveugle ?) et qu'il fera une excellente recrue pour le _Lac des cygnes_.

Mais, il est désarmé par Dumby, qui a fini par détacher son regard de Minerva et s'est aperçu qu'il avait loupé une bonne partie de l'histoire (!). Totoro recule est acculé contre le mur :

- Sev', faisant une incantation : _Revelatio_

Et là, Totoro commence à se transformer et à prendre ses véritables traits : Ludo Verpey, un joueur invétéré, grand fan de danse country qui s'est reconverti dans le ballet classique. Les professeurs l'enferment et partent discuter de la situation. Ils avaient réussi à l'envoyer en Californie le Voldy, alors pourquoi il revient ?

- Sev' : Ils en ont eu marre de son tour de chant

- Fudgy, ministre de la magie : et vous savez ça comment, vous ?

- Sev', relevant sa robe de sorcier et montrant ses chaussures : Vous voyez, il a ensorcelé ses partisans, nos chaussures deviennent des chaussures de danse quand il nous appelle.

- Fudgy : Vous plaisantez. Je préfère ne pas prendre part à cette mascarade

Il sort, ignorant les autres sorciers. Malheureusement, pendant cette discussion, Ludo s'est enfui alors qu'il était leur seul témoin des méfaits de la danse. Dumby, au repas de fin d'année essaya de remonter le moral à tout le monde après la disparition tragique de Cédric, emporté par la danse, et celle de Seamus, emporté par Hanyarin.

L'année termina donc dans une ambiance indescriptible, loin des chants et de la danse mais dans une certaine effervescence puisque Hogwarts avait gagné la coupe de feu et que les lézards vermeils avaient emporté la coupe des quatre maisons (comment ça y en a pas eu dans le 4ème tome ? Et alors ?). Harry fut fêté en héros par ses parents et son parrain, et puni par Severus (allez savoir pourquoi cette fois ci ?). Ron et Hermini se réconcilièrent sans sortir ouvertement ensemble et Dray se remit sur les rangs de ses soupirants, en attendant qu'Harry décide de sortir avec lui.

* * *

La preview : « _Alors, le héros de l'histoire est Se… zut, j'ai failli déraper, **Harry Potter**. Dans son enfance il a failli devenir ballerine mais ses parents s'y sont fortement opposé et ont gagné. Il est en 5ème année à Hogwarts dans la maison des chats vermeils, amoureux transi de Draco Malfoy (voilà pourquoi j'ai stupéfixé les personnages le temps de la présentation, je tiens à ma peau) et filleul de Sirius Black._ » 


	5. Tome 5:1

_**Comment jouer ?  
**_

Je suis en retard dirait le lapin blanc d'Alice au pays des Merveilles. Et c'est pourquoi je vais m'arrêter un peu sur la présentation des persos ! Exceptionnellemnt en italique ce n'est pas quand je prends la parole, ici ce serait affligeant, mais quand un autre personnage s'empare du récit pour le raconter à ma place

Je vais ESSAYER de ne pas faire une ode à Severus Snape. Je ne promets rien.

/me stupéfixe tout le monde sauf Mumus qui est en train de se marrer, et qui ne m'a jamais posé de problème ! Voilà un personnage comme je les aime.

* * *

Alors, le héros de l'histoire est Se… zut, j'ai failli déraper, **Harry Potter**. Dans son enfance il a failli devenir ballerine mais ses parents s'y sont fortement opposé et ont gagné. Il est en 5ème année à Hogwarts dans la maison des chats vermeils, amoureux transi de Draco Malfoy (voilà pourquoi j'ai stupéfixé les personnages le temps de la présentation, je tiens à ma peau) et filleul de Sirius Black. 

Ronald Weasley : Issu d'une famille nombreuse, semble amoureux d'Hermini Granger et est un ennemi héréditaire des Malfoy, donc de Dray. Il n'apparaît pas des masses sauf … je ne vais pas déjà vous le dire ! Préfet des chats vermeils cette année.

Hermini : Brillante. Elle en a un peu marre de se faire draguer par Malfoy et Ron sans qu'aucun ne se déclare sérieusement et s'est consolée dans les bras de Krum. Après tout, elle est pas un prix de concours entre deux familles ennemies ! Préfète des chats vermeils cette année.

Draco Malfoy : Un séduisant jeune homme, brillant et à qui tout réussi même la danse classique, le rock et la salsa. Il est secrètement amoureux, lui aussi, de Ryry (pourvu que le sort tienne jusqu'à la fin de la présentation !) mais préfère embêter Ron en draguant Hermione. L'an dernier, Harry a "avoué" ses sentiments lors de la 2ème épreuve, ils sont allés ensemble au bal de fin d'année mais, Harry a vraiment du mal à accepter ses sentiments. Et puis, Dray ne l'aide pas, il a l'air de s'amuser de la situation. Préfet des lézards turquoise cette année. (avec Pansy mais je ne vais pas en parler, désolée pour ses fans). Dray est aussi le filleul de Severus (ma seule TFEP sérieuse dans cette histoire !)

Mine de rien, j'ai déjà des intrigues amoureuses qui se dessinent alors qu'elles étaient pas prévues.

- Remus, qui essaie de reprendre son sérieux : Parce que tu avais prévu quelque chose ?

- Neteria : Pas faux ça. Disons que… je sais pas moi, que… rien n'est prévu mais que d'avoir une intrigue dont le centre n'est pas Severus, c'est pas courant chez moi.

- Remus : Vu sous cet angle. Tu continues la présentation ou c'est moi ?

- Neteria : Quelle présentation ? Ha ! Oui ! Je te laisse continuer quelques noms alors, merci.

_- Remus : Bien, c'est à moi, enfin, j'ai un rôle un peu plus important que de dénoncer mon meilleur ami aux détraqueurs (Mwa : Non, aux danseurs de salsa, mais passons)_.

/me tend une feuille à Remus

- Remus : Ok, donc maintenant, les personnages à venir…

_Seamus Finnigan, un bon élève à mon avis Neteria, tu le négliges. Donc /il lit/ il est en classe avec les précédents et c'est enfui avec Hanyarin, le champion de Beaux-Bâtons (éè). Les reverra-t-on maintenant ? C'est une excellente question, merci de l'avoir posé mais je ne suis pas certain que l'auteur elle-même le sache._

_Blaise Zabini, encore un serpentard ? Pardon, un lézard turquoise. C'est /lit et rit en même temps/ le Prince Charmant de Blanche-Neige. Neteria ? Il a dit quoi ton psy au sujet des contes de fées ? C'est pas grave, tant que tu me fais pas ce genre de coup, je te soutiens. En plus, j'ai très envie de voir Blanche-Neige tout à coup_

- Neteria : Remus, s'il te plaît, le texte !

- Remus, ok, crie pas, tu vas avoir la peau toute vilaine après ! Je passe maintenant aux profs, non, aux pseudo-adultes.

_Les Dursley : Surprise, ils intègrent le tome 5 ! Mais l'auteur refuse que je dise comment.  
_

_Albus Dumbledore, Dumby : C'est le directeur de l'école et… je dois vraiment dire ça ? Bien. Il est accroc aux sucreries (quelqu'un en doute encore ?) et, très gêné, à Minerva_

_Mini : pin-up quand elle se métamorphose, directrice de la maison des chats vermeils. Risque, grâce à ses relations avec le directeur, d'obtenir rapidement une promotion au sein de l'école. Charmante la plupart du temps et une des nombreuses ex de Severynouchet (et là Remus explose de rire, allez savoir pourquoi)_

_Trelawney : Que dire d'elle ? Elle aussi adore les contes de fées, dont Snapinou n'est plus le héros au profit de Gilderoy Lockhart, et passe ses cours à les raconter. A la base elle est prof de divination, mais toutes ses prédictions se terminent par : « ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants »._

_Dolly Umbrige : Remus se tourne vers moi et : Heu, Neteria ? Pourquoi il y a une tête de mort à la place de sa description ?_

- Neteria : C'est pas une… Si, en fait, c'est est une. Tu es bien le premier à deviner ce que j'ai dessiné, t'es vraiment génial Mumus. Alors, c'est juste parce que… ça lui va bien, non ?

- Remus, hésitant, puis, après réflexion : D'accord. Description suivante

_Filius Flitwick : Plaisantin qui s'entend très bien (peut-être trop ?) avec les jumeaux Weasley. Directeur des Hirondelles Jaunes. Il a du mal /Remus me regarde, et essaie de poursuivre sans rire/ à se remettre de sa rupture avec Karkaroff, le directeur de Drumstrang, qui a rejoint les forces de la danse après le départ de Cédric Diggory._

_Les parents Malfoy et Weasley : Ennemis. Ils ont des fils du même âge avec des amis communs mais dès qu'ils se voient, ça finit en hurlement voire en duels magiques. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que James Potter les invite presque toujours ensemble et de préférence avec son meilleur ami !_

_Voldubourdon, Remus rit tellement qu'il a du mal à continuer : Ex-star, ha ha ha, de la danse ! Qui fait…… / cherche à recouvrer son sérieux / son come back dans le tome 4._

Étant donné qu'il rit, je reprends moi-même. Et puis, c'est les descriptions que je me réservais.

Alors, Lily Potter, très maternelle, elle aime sa famille et a horreur des conflits. Elle s'entend bien avec à peu près tout le monde, excepté Dolly. Elle accepte même les punitions de Severus envers son fils, pour des raisons qu'elle tient à ce que je garde secrète. Dans la vie, elle est le chef du département des Aurors.

James Potter. James. Ce cher James. Voyons. C'était un excellent élève mais il a fait subir des horreurs à Severus, donc, je ne lui pardonne pas. Il aime bien Lucius avec qui il a énormément de points communs, dont … je peux pas le dire, je vais m'attirer des ennuis. A moins que vous n'insistiez pour le savoir… Il apprécie aussi Arthur Weasley qui est un homme sur qui on peut compter, contrairement à Lucius. Mais, ses meilleurs amis sont toujours Remus (Mumus- Moony) et Sirius (Patfood). Son travail ? Bonne question. Il a un poste au ministère, certes, mais même s'il a l'air relativement sérieux, on peut se demander ce qu'il fait étant donné qu'il est toujours libre pour aller boire un verre avec Lucius et/ou Sirius voire Remus.

Quand on parle du loup (même pas fait exprès), Remus Lupin. Célibataire encore un peu, et très mignon loup-garou.

- Remus : C'est une description ça ?

- Neteria, air innocent : Oui, pourquoi ?

- Tonks (d'où elle sort ?) : Je vais t'expliquer…

- Neteria : Tome 6, pas avant le tome 6 ! Et puis, tu n'es pas censée être là !

- Tonks : Dis simplement que tu m'as oubliée ! Je suis dans le tome 5 !

- Neteria : Je sais, mais je voulais faire de toi une guest star ! Accepte et je te mets en couple avec Remus avant la fin du tome 5

- Tonks : Marché conclu.

Mon autre guest star, Totoro ! Il remplace Alastor Maugrey qui a encore trop joué avec les systèmes de défense de sa maison et qui effraye les autres personnages. Donc, à la place, je mets Totoro. En plus, il fait froid et il a une fourrure agréable

Blacky, gomene, Sirius Black : Après avoir échappé à Totoro et à des danseurs de Salsa il s'est retrouvé entre les mains du sublime Severus Snape. Commence alors une merveilleuse histoire d'amour entre les deux. Ils ne s'entendent pas des masses mais ça fait des dîners sympas avec les Malfoy et les Weasley en plus !

Le meilleur pour la fin : Severynouchet. Imprésentable tellement il est parfait. Sa seule ambition est de faire souffrir le filleul de son petit ami, Harry.

Et maintenant, j'arrête le chapitre. La suite ne va pas tarder mais, admettez que maintenant, vous avez une furieuse envie de me tuer ? L'auteur s'enfuit avant de se faire frapper et crie, arrivée à la porte, semblant soudainement se rappeler de quelque chose :

- Neteria : Remus, tu veux bien délivrer tes camarades ?

* * *

Une preview, histoire de me faire pardonner : « _Harry tournait en parallélépipèdes rectangles (°°). Ses parents adorés (on peut toujours rêver) discutaient de ce qu'ils allaient faire pendant les vacances : Égypte, Bahamas, Îles Vierges… Mais, ils parlaient d'un voyage de noces (4 ou 5ème). Non pas qu'Harry tienne absolument à passer ses vacances avec ses parents mais il aurait aimé les voir, leur parler, au moins raconter son année : le départ de Cédric, la coupe qu'il avait remporté, Hanyarin, le retour de Voldubourdon… Or, il était rentré depuis deux jours à peine et eux parlaient déjà de partir tout l'été_ ! » 


	6. Tome 5:2

_**Chapitre 5 : Le désordre du corbeau 1 : Vous avez dit vacances ? (de pire en pire ces titres)**_

_Court blabla de l'auteur. Je reprends les récits au passé, j'ai beaucoup trop de mal avec le présent, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez cette légère incohérence. Le tome étant vraiment gros, je vais le couper en deux au moins, sinon, je vais pas m'en sortir. _

* * *

Harry tournait en parallélépipèdes rectangles (°°). Ses parents adorés (on peut toujours rêver) discutaient de ce qu'ils allaient faire pendant les vacances : Égypte, Bahamas, Îles Vierges… Mais, ils parlaient d'un voyage de noces (4 ou 5ème). Non pas qu'Harry tienne absolument à passer ses vacances avec ses parents mais il aurait aimé les voir, leur parler, au moins raconter son année : le départ de Cédric, la coupe qu'il avait remporté, Hanyarin, le retour de Voldubourdon… Or, il était rentré depuis deux jours à peine et eux parlaient déjà de partir tout l'été ! 

Encore, ça, il aurait pu s'en arranger. Mais, Lily insistait pour qu'il aille chez sa sœur

- Lily : Mais enfin James, ça serait bien que pour une fois il passe ses vacances chez des moldus !

- James : Je n'en suis pas certain. Enfin, ta sœur est… heu…

- Lily : Quoi encore ? Pétunia est une fille adorable ! Et puis c'est ma sœur : Je veux qu'Harry la connaisse ! Soutiens moi un peu

Elle n'eut aucun mal à le convaincre, il ne résistait jamais quand elle le regardait comme ça, doucement, amoureusement, et le regard plein de promesses.

Harry soupira. Pétunia ! Certes, elle était gentille mais, c'était une accroc du bio (ce qui ne le gênait pas outre mesure), végétarienne (il s'en moquait complètement, il avait droit aux sucreries) mais qui adorait embarquer son fils et son neveu dans toutes sortes de manifestations. D'une marche contre le nucléaire à la semaine de la science en passant par des dédicaces d'auteurs ou des lectures d'ouvrages philosophiques voire, une fois mémorable, à une conférence sur les droits de la femme ce qui aurait été amusant si les femmes en question ne s'étaient pas servi des rares hommes, non garçons, présents dans la salle comme "adversaire" à éliminer avec des remarques du genre : « pourquoi vous ne laissez pas cette chaise à la femme à côté de vous ! Quel manque de galanterie ! » et, « pourquoi laissez-vous cette chaise à la femme à côté de vous ! Vous n'écoutez pas notre discours ? ». Et cela avait duré 2 h. Mais non, le pire, avait été cette visite… Harry ne put réprimer un frisson. La maison du napperon ! 5h à visiter un musée où des vieilles femmes expliquaient comment faire un point de croix !

Bref, Harry se prenait à espérer finir ses vacances chez son parrain, malgré la présence du Maître des Potions qui le martyrisait.

_- Sev : Pourquoi on le garde pas ? Moi ça ne me dérange pas._

_- Neteria : Moi non plus mais les Dursley ne sont encore jamais apparu. Patience, je te satisferais toujours, mon cœur._

_- Sirius : Si tu veux Sev', pourquoi c'est moi qui sort avec ?_

_- Neteria : Parce que sinon, je ne raconterais pas d'histoire_

_- Sirius, le poussant dans ma direction : Raison de plus !_

_- Neteria, enlaçant Severus (curieux ce qu'il est coopératif) : J'en étais aux Dursley ? Oui, c'est ça. Donc Harry…_

_- Sirius : Mais tu viens de dire que tu arrêterais de raconter si Severus te distrayait._

_- Neteria : Vous n'êtes pas dans cette scène, donc, je peux me distraire ET raconter l'histoire_

_/me s'installe sur les genoux de Severus et reprend le récit (je suis l'auteur, j'ai le droit !)_

Harry pesta mais dû se résoudre à passer de mauvaises vacances (quelle honte il juge avant d'y être, méchant garçon).

Pour une fois, les Dursley étaient dans un trip normalité, ce qui lui épargna les manifestations de la première quinzaine de juillet. Cela était dû principalement au fait, il l'apprendrait plus tard, que tante Pétunia avait passé deux semaines en prison pour trouble de l'ordre public, que Dudley avait commencé une grève de la faim (nda : mdr rien qu'en imaginant _notre_ Dudley en gréviste de la faim, lol) et que Vernon avait menacé d'étrangler sa femme si elle recommençait.

Explication : Vernon ne sait absolument pas faire la cuisine ! Donc Dudlynouchet et lui n'ont presque rien mangé en 15 jours.

Pour son anniversaire à la fin du mois, son oncle et sa tante avaient insisté pour faire venir ses amis (Harry : t'as bu avant de l'écrire ce passage ! Ou alors tu as oublié l'histoire originelle /me ignore Harry et continue), ce qui promettait du spectacle.

Et spectacle il y eut, mais pas celui qu'on croit. C'était le 17 juillet (Ryry : C'est pas mon anniversaire ! Neteria : Si tu me laissais finir, tu saurais que je parle pas de ça !). Harry et Dudley se promenaient après le coucher du soleil quand retentit une musique étrange (nda : le lecteur avisé a déjà deviné ?) et un danseur de salsa apparut ! Dudley commença, sous l'effet de la magie, à effectuer quelques entrechats mais Harry s'interposa et, avec un splendide _spero densa_ renvoya le professeur que personne n'avait demandé (pas même Narcissa !).

- Sev' : on parle de moi ? Je suis le seul à torturer Potter

- Mwa : Non, t'inquiète, c'était juste une blague.

- Dudley : une…une… blague ? Vous trouvez que j'ai l'air d'une ballerine ?

- Mwa : … Donc, après avoir utilisé illicitement la magie, Harry fut convoqué par le ministère pour « avoir obligé un moldu à danser sur la voie publique » . Heureusement, les Dursley le crurent et ne le punirent pas (Harry : L'auteur est légèrement dérangée.). Comme me le murmure Sevy, les récompenses d'Harry n'ont aucun intérêt, donc, je passe pour arriver directement au 28 juillet.

Ce jour là, les Dursley avaient prévu de sortir, voir la tante Marge, et de laisser Harry chez eux. Ils passeraient la nuit chez elle et, la présence du jeune sorcier n'était pas recommandé

- Draco et Harry, dans un merveilleux unisson : Pas cette histoire !

- Mwa, rire sadique de l'auteur qui a une anecdote sur l'enfance des deux héros : Ho que si, même Severynouchet est pour.

- Severus : J'ai rien à voir dans cette histoire.

nda : Je vais réussir à écrire des paragraphes sans le faire intervenir ?

C'était durant l'été de leur, quoi, 3ème année ? oui, c'est ça. Bref, durant cet été là, Harry avait été envoyé chez son oncle et sa tante. Dray était venu l'y rejoindre, histoire de passer un samedi sympa loin de ses parents. Et il avait amené un bouquin à Harry, trouvé dans la bibliothèque de Lucius (ça fait un moment qu'ils la pillent). Et ils avaient voulu tester des sorts.

- Ryry : Lui, il fait de la magie hors d'Hogwarts et personne lui dit rien !

- Mwa : Pourquoi est-ce que quelqu'un lui ferait la moindre remarque ?

- Ryry : Et le règlement ?

- Mwa : Sev' m'a demandé de faire une exception.

Ne voulant pas affronter le Maître des Potions, il me laisse reprendre. Donc, Dray prit sa baguette et lança un sort sur la husky de tante Marge qui était, elle aussi, venue passer l'après-midi chez les Dursley (nda : leur maison semble attirer les curieux). Et le chien se transforma aussitôt en chiouaouaCela fit énormément rire le jeune Malfoy mais beaucoup moins Harry qui se retrouva à essayer, sans succès, de rendre son apparence au pauvre chien. Depuis cette malheureuse aventure, la tante Marge a des envies de meurtre à chaque fois qu'elle, pas voit mais entend, le prénom "Harry".

- Sev : Je m'entendrais bien avec elle

- Mwa : Tu aimes les chiens ?

- Sev' : Et Sirius ?

/me mdr, j'ai réalisé ce que j'écrivais APRES l'avoir écrit !

Harry avait la maison pour lui tout seul. Il en profita pour, je sais pas trop, faire ses devoirs (pendant les grandes vacances ? Impossible), regarder la T.V. (c'est un sorcier pourtant !), jouer aux jeux vidéos (pourquoi pas ?), discuter un moment sur msn avec Seamus et Hanya (ça c'est une idée qu'elle est bonne d'un auteur, qui devrait essayer, une fois dans sa vie, d'être cohérente). Il alla tout de même se coucher, relativement tard, en pensant que ça serait bientôt son anniversaire. Il dormait profondément lorsqu'une sonnerie de téléphone le réveilla (non, ça c'est moi), un bruit dans la cuisine (c'est mieux). Il se réveilla en sursaut, légèrement dérouté et regarda le réveil : 3h12. Ça faisait à peine 1 heure qu'il dormait

- Mwa : Tu devais pas te coucher tôt ?

- Ryry : Ben quoi ?

Je me retiens de réveiller Severus, il est vraiment trop séduisant quand il dort, et je reprends mon récit.

Harry décida d'aller voir ce qu'il se passait, baguette en main. Arrivé au milieu de l'escalier il se retrouva nez à nez face à … TOUT LE MONDE EN CHŒUR TOTORO !

Au bas des escaliers se tenait une jolie femme aux cheveux violets (la couleur des yeux de Sanzô-sama) et, dans l'entrée, il distingua Sirius et Lupin. Trouvant tout cela normal, il commença à remonter les escaliers pour retourner se coucher (nda : j'ai dit qu'il était mal réveillé ?).

- Sirius, rompant le silence de la nuit : Harry ! On est venu te chercher, tu passes ton anniversaire à la maison. Ton oncle et ta tante sont d'accord. Totoro va t'aider à préparer tes affaires.

- Harry, dont un neurone vient de se connecter (nda : là, c'est pas contre lui, c'est très désagréable et déroutant d'être sorti brutalement du sommeil quand on vient juste de s'endormir)

- Harry : Pourquoi vous êtes aussi nombreux ?

- Femme qui a les cheveux de la couleur des yeux de Sanzô : A cause de Voldubourdon, nous ne voulons pas qu'il t'attrape.

- Sanzô : Je ne veux pas servir de référence dans cette histoire !

- Remus : Tonks, s'il te plaît, ne l'effraie pas et présente toi. / A Sanzô / Tu as quoi contre Nymphadora ? Tu veux essayer les morsures de loup-garou ?

Sanzô / recule puis sort /

- Tonks : Nymphadora… Tonks. Appelle moi Tonks, comme tout le monde. Et ses cheveux prirent la teinte des yeux de Gojyô (nda : moi, obsédée ?)

Totoro : Sourire, mouvement de la main

- Sirius : Il a dit que nous étions ta garde rapprochée.

- Harry : J'ai cru qu'il parlait de Roy Mustang qui avait obtenu un grade supplémentaire dans l'armée

Tout le monde est désolé de ses références désespérément moldues mais personne n'en rajoute.

- Harry : Au fait, c'est le vrai ?

- Remus : il ne parle pas

- Neteria : C'est à voir, si j'ai envie de le faire parler, moi ?

- Severus, réveillé : Neteria, tu es fatigante !

/me rougit.…

Je m'égare. Tout le monde quitta la maison et s'envola dans le ciel nocturne, rougi par une lune écarlate.

- Remus : Joli rétablissement, mais, Severus disait ?

- Tonks : Censuré ! En plus, en quoi leur vie privée te concerne !

/me commence à pleurer. Pourquoi ils veulent pas obéir. Severus ! Ils sont méchant !

Severus hausse les épaules et retourne dormir.

Après un vol au dessus des nuages (et des nids de coucous), tout le monde était gelé, sauf Totoro qui a une fourrure. Ils arrivèrent enfin au 12 square Grimmaurd. Sev' était sorti (avec l'auteur), à la grande tristesse d'Harry et ne rentrerait que le lendemain (nda : si je veux). Ryry fut accueilli néanmoins par ses amis qui avaient fait le déplacement. Il se sentit soudain moins seul. Mais, il râla quand même, parce que personne ne lui avait écrit durant le premier mois de vacances.

- Mione : On a pas pu, on était occupé

- Ryry : Et c'est pour ça que vous m'avez abandonné ? En plus, j'ai été attaqué ! Vous liriez mon courrier vous le sauriez.

- Mione : On a pas eu de courrier, on a pas droit aux hiboux ici

- Ryry : Niè ? Neteria ?

-Neteria : Quoi ? Je passe sur les détails, il y a déjà trop de texte.

- Sev : Je peux ?

- Neteria : Tu veux m'abandonner juste pour le martyriser alors que tu vas l'avoir toute l'année ? Laisse le ranger le square Grimmaurd…

Tout ça simplement pour expliquer que Harry, après son anniversaire, a passé ses vacances à faire la poussière chez son parrain qui avait autre chose à faire et qu'il a découvert l'existence de l'Ordre du Corbeau (nda : n'y voir aucune allusion à un personnage en particulier) qui combat les forces obscures de la danse (et essaie de mettre un peu de logique dans la pensée de l'auteur, combat perdu d'avance).

Suit un passage sur la famille de Sirius, légèrement obsédée par la danse et les forces des ténèbres où on apprend que le propre frère de Sirius a été danseur de tango avant de se casser une jambe et que Draco est son cousin (à mon avis, ils auraient pu en parler avant). Mais, tout cela ne nous avance pas. N'oubliez pas que Harry est convoqué au ministère où il se rend avec… Totoro ! Non, je plaisante (j'ai juste failli), avec, l'homme le plus sexy d'Angleterre (c'est Siri qui l'a dit !) : Severus Snape (nda : je viens d'entendre un hurlement)

- Sirius : J'ai jamais dit ça !

- Mwa : Si, si, tu l'as dit.

- Sirius : J'ai dis que j'étais l'homme le plus sexy d'Angleterre.

- Mwa : Nan. Que tu étais **avec**.

/me décide de changer de sujet, avant de me prendre un avada. Donc Ryry et Severynouchet (Arthur aussi était en vacances avec Molly, imaginez le monde qu'il y a à square Grimmaurd) et il s'était porté volontaire (Sev : Vraiment ? Ah oui, c'est vrai, je vais rester seul avec lui toute la matinée…)

Les lecteurs avisés savent déjà qu'Harry s'en est sorti grâce à l'intervention d'Alby Dumbledore mais ce dernier semblait éviter de le regarder, voire de l'approcher, préférant grignoter son bâton de réglisse (sa dentiste est une jeunette de 22 ans, on le comprendra donc). Cela déstabilisa Harry qui ne put se plaindre (comme si quelqu'un allait le croire) des soi-disant mauvais traitements de Severus, qui n'avaient pas encore eu lieu et qui étaient alors simplement une menace (nda : il anticipe, mais il a sans doute raison). Et puis, c'était pas si méchant, il l'avait juste traîné dans quelques boutiques d'apothicaires pour lui faire tester la fiabilité de certains produits, je vois pas où est le problème, surtout qu'il a attendu la fin du procès. D'ailleurs, je vois pas ce qui le gêne d'avoir les cheveux verts et la peau bleue claire, c'est les couleurs des lézards turquoises, donc de Sev' et Dray. Je m'égare encore, là, non ?

A noter, durant le procès il rencontra pour la première fois Dolorès Umbrige, dite Dolly par quasi tout le monde, ami, ennemis et vagues connaissances, une petite bonne femme aux yeux globuleux et avec aucun sens de l'humour et en plus très mauvais goût, elle ne dévore pas Severus des yeux !

- Sev' : encore heureux !

- Sirius, emporté par son élan : C'est vrai ça ! Pas touche

- Sev' : Black, on t'a rien demandé

- Sirius : Je crois que tu peux m'appeler Sirius, non ? Mon sucre d'orge

- Sev, tirant sa baguette : Stupefix !

- Mwa : Niè ?

- Sev : Si je le tue, il va me manquer mais, au moins, maintenant, on va avoir 5 minutes de paix, rien que tous les deux

- Mwa : Et les lecteurs, et les autres personnages ! Et j'ai une fic à écrire ! Et toi un Harry à torturer

- Sev : Hein ? Où ça ?

/me libère Sirius, entend un vague cri d'Harry : Tu vas récupérer ta couleur, te plains pas !

Et si on reprenais ? Donc, après le procès, les vacances passèrent très vite, surtout qu'il prenait des cours de potions et que Severus, quand il ne roucoulait pas avec Sirius (ou moi) supervisait le ménage (à la manière moldue pour Harry, sorcière pour les autres, pas la peine d'expliquer de qui vient cette brillante idée) et il fallut à chacun reprendre le chemin de l'école (je préférais Harry après transformation mais ne chipotons pas, sa mère était contre)..

Une fois arrivé à l'école, chacun repris sa place et, découvrit avec horreur que le nouveau prof de DADA était une femme (non c'est pas ça l'horreur, vous rêvez) qui répondait au nom de Dolly Umbrige et qui avait l'air particulièrement sadique. Un coup d'œil en direction de Fred et Georges fit craindre le pire aux élèves des chats vermeils mais ils préférèrent se taire. Une nouvelle année commençait.

* * *

Preview : « _Ron tremblait maintenant à la moindre note de musique (et Ginny venait de s'inscrire à la chorale de l'école !) et Hermione essayait vainement de ramener le cale. Elle poussa Harry, qui avait affronté Voldy par le passé, à fonder un club secret de défense contre la danse, appelé Arrêtons de Danser (AD !). _» 


	7. Tome 5:3

_Ha ... j'ai failli oublier de rajouter un disclaimer : les nouveaux sont à Minekura-sensei, auteur de Saiyuki..._

_**Chapitre 5 : Le désordre du corbeau 2 : Torture et danse**_

**Hogwarts**

L'année commença plutôt calmement, avec quelques explosions ici et là. Fred, Georges et Filius semblaient prendre un malin plaisir à perturber les cours du nouveau prof de DADA. Dumby et McGo ne disaient rien, trop occupés par le Désordre et leur vie privée. Severus… c'est de notoriété publique, il aurait été meilleur qu'elle à ce poste (en même temps, un crapaud aurait aussi fait l'affaire). Le principal reproche qu'il faisait à sa collègue, dans les rares instants où il daignait s'apercevoir de son existence, était d'avoir collé Harry, ce qui lui faisait des heures en moins avec lui.

Pour couronner le tout, le fait que le ministère niait le retour du Maître de la danse et de ses disciples et qu'Harry prétendait le contraire, appuyé par Dumby and Co, n'aidait pas à avoir une ambiance sereine à l'école. A chaque fois qu'Harry en rajoutait sur Voldubourdon, c'était des cris et Harry se retrouvait collé Elle ne le faisait jamais souffrir (nda : droit exclusif de Snapinou) mais elle le faisait travailler durant des heures sur l'histoire de la magie et la célèbre révolte des Gobelins (que même les premières années connaissaient par cœur, à croire que c'était le seul cours de Binns) et sur l'histoire de la danse. L'art remontait à Salazar Serpentard lui-même. La rumeur disait que Godric lui-même avait dansé à ses moments perdus.

Dolly, bien sur était incapable de danser (ou alors, la danse nuptiale des baleines mais personne ne voulait lui servir de partenaire et **surtout pas** mon Snape adoré) et elle prétendait que personne n'obligeait des individus à danser, et remettait cette histoire de « danse sur la voie publique » sur le tapis. Elle en profitait pour reprocher à Harry de vouloir paniquer les élèves et faire son intéressant, ce que Sev' aurait approuvé si elle ne lui piquait pas des heures de torture. Elle insistait sur le fait que Voldy était en Amérique et qu'il ne reviendrait pas de sitôt.

A fur et à mesure que le trimestre avançait, il fut de plus en plus évident que Dolly ne leur apprendrait rien et le sourire de Dray s'élargissait. Il parlait de plus en plus souvent, et avec une joie sadique, des bienfaits de la danse et agaçait Harry à ce sujet. Ron tremblait maintenant à la moindre note de musique (et Ginny venait de s'inscrire à la chorale de l'école !) et Hermione essayait vainement de ramener le cale. Elle poussa Harry, qui avait affronté Voldy par le passé, à fonder un club secret de défense contre la danse, appelé Arrêtons de Danser (AD !).

De son côté, Severus aussi perdait son calme légendaire. Durant le mois d'août il avait dû rester tranquille, ne punissant pas trop violemment Harry pour ne pas contrarier son Sirius. Il s'était réconforté en se disant qu'il se rattraperait à la rentrée. Mais, Sirius passait le plus clair de son temps à l'école quand il n'était pas avec James. Or, ce dernier, qui avait eu des problèmes pour absences répétées, essayait de ne pas se faire virer (non pas qu'il aime son travail à la folie mais parce que comme ça il pouvait voir Lily toute la journée !) et donc évitait Lucius et Sirius qui le distrayaient toujours. Et, comble du comble, Sirius venait souvent avec Remus qui, lui, travaillait au service de régulation des créatures magiques depuis octobre et venait souvent dans la Forêt Interdite pour les étudier. Il avait trouvé ce poste après avoir refusé d'être le secrétaire de James, il ne voulait pas lui donner une excuse pour travailler encore moins.

- James : et il prétend être mon ami

- Remus : Justement, je ne veux pas te remplacer dans ton travail

- James : Et alors ? Tu ne m'aurais pas remplacé, j'ai besoin d'aide !

- Sirius, ne pouvant s'en empêcher : Et c'est quoi ton travail ?

- James : Heu… c'est écrit sur la porte

- Lucius, arrivé entre temps, mort de rire : Un jour, tu pourrais faire en sorte de t'en rappeler !

- James : ça va, je suis chargé par le ministère de veiller à l'utilisation des plantes vénéneuses dans les écoles de Magie.

- Sev' : Et il fait ça très bien, mais ce n'est pas le sujet de cette histoire.

- Harry : Papa ! Tu te rends compte que c'est à cause de toi que j'ai tous ces problèmes avec les plantes vénéneuses en cours de potion ?

James se retire, ignorant son fils, Sirius commence à s'indigner, Lucius se marre. Remus lève les yeux au ciel, préférant ne pas intervenir et Severus, lui, jubile. Mais, comme il le faisait si justement remarquer, cela n'a aucun rapport avec notre histoire.

Severus rongeait donc son frein, mais se rattrapait durant des séances d'entraînement privé de résistance à la danse, imposé par Dumby qui n'a sans doute rien capté à son professeur des potions ou qui lui a fait cette faveur en vue de lui demander un très gros service plus tard. Harry était moins doué que Draco dans cette matière, comme dans les autres d'ailleurs, mais Severus s'amusait trop avec le cours lui-même (d'aucuns nommeraient ses méthodes : torture intensive) pour lui enlever des points pour « résultats insuffisants ».

**La blague de l'année**

Un jour, le drame éclata. L'école était calme, beaucoup trop calme. Chacun vaquait à ses occupations

- Sirius tentait d'éviter Dolly (facilement repérable) avec qui il avait eu des problèmes par le passé, une sombre histoire de cachalot. Les Danseurs de Salsa le cherchant toujours elle se serait fait une joie de le leur livrer. En même temps, il chercher Severus.

- Harry récurait des chaudrons avant d'aller nourrir les strangulots.

- Severus, lui, essayait de me convaincre d'envoyer Harry chercher des poils de centaure dans la Forêt Interdite, toujours sans baguette magique, ce que je n'étais pas certaine de pouvoir accepter.

- Dumby et Mini s'amusaient dans un recoin sombre du château.

- La majorité des élèves dînait

- Umbrige marchait tranquillement dans le couloir pour rejoindre la grande salle afin de dîner elle aussi.

Soudain, elle poussa un hurlement et reçu de plein fouet un Guiliguilidoloris (© Hanyarin, j'aime son idée). Elle s'écroula sur le son, secouée par les chatouillements, incapable de ne pas rire. Elle était ridicule, mais je ne la décrirais pas, c'est un truc à donner des cauchemars. Plus loin, Filius félicitait deux chats vermeils pour avoir appris à maîtriser le sortilège qu'il avait inventé quelques semaines plus tôt, et accordait même quelques points supplémentaires à la tente des jumeaux.

Attiré par le vacarme, de nombreux élèves vinrent admirer le spectacle, personne ne l'avait encore délivrée du sort, jusqu'à ce que Severus (premier arrivé sur les lieux !) décide d'intervenir

- Severus, à voix haute : _finite incantatem_, puis il ajoute entre ses dents : Potter, bureau, 20 heures, vous trierez la branchiflore.

- Harry : Ha non ! J'étais même pas là ! J'étais en colle !

- Sev', qui n'est plus à une injustice près : Et ?

- Harry : Je suis innocent !

- Mione : C'est vrai ça, vous ne pouvez pas l'accuser, vous étiez avec lui.

- Sev', un peu agacé, mais soucieux ne pas être taxé d'injustice (nda : depuis quand ?) : Non, j'étais avec l'autre là, l'auteur, la malade ! Je l'avais laissé seul. Puis, se tournant vers moi : Tu en penses quoi ?

- Mwa, vexée par ses propos : à quel sujet, professeur Snape ?

- Ron : La punition injuste, Malfoy arrête de te marrer, qu'il vient de donner à Harry.

En effet, Draco est en train de se marrer, d'abord parce que le guiliguilidoloris était superbe et ensuite parce qu'il aime la scène de ménage entre Harry, Sev et moi.

- Mwa : Quelle punition ?

- Sev' : Il a attaqué un professeur dans un couloir !

- Mwa : Severus, il était dans ton bureau ! Puis, voyant qu'il est attristé et craquant sur son air de chauve-souris battue : Tu peux, au mieux, l'accuser de ne pas avoir empêcher l'agression.

- Sev' : Bonne idée.

- Harry : C'est aussi injuste ! Il insiste, me désignant : C'est l'auteur la resp… Voyant mon regard noir, il s'interrompt et termine sa phrase rapidement : Bon, d'accord, je vais trier la branchiflore.

- Mwa : ça va ? Je peux continuer ? Et puis, les enfants, si au lieu de nous la jouer grands combattants de la justice, vous alliez réviser vos buses ?

- Hermi : C'est vrai ! Les Buses ! C'est………

Elle éclata en sanglots, consolée par Draco, Ron ne sachant comment réagir quand une fille pleure devant lui. Ils partires, tous les deux, sous le regard furibond d'Harry, légèrement jaloux et de Ron.

- Mwa : Z'aviez qu'à vous déclarer ! Maintenant, Ron va réviser et Harry, va manger !

Harry était presque à bout de nerfs. Entre les punitions et les cours supplémentaires, il était déjà mal. Ajoutons à cela les BUSES et l'AD, ça devenait limite. Si maintenant l'homme de ses rêves… - L'auteur fait un bond sur le côté et se baisse, évide l'avada, stupéfixe les deux garçons et poursuit son récit… - sortait avec sa meilleure amie il n'avait plus qu'à se pendre (mwa, charitable : Harry, si tu veux, j'ai commencé à tresser une corde).

Heureusement, Sirius intervint et Severus se montra courtois (autant que possible) durant une semaine (de lundi à vendredi en réalité) et il s'avéra que Mione et Dray n'avaient pas de liaison, juste que lui, a, en plus de tout le reste, un don pour consoler et l'AD lui permettait de réviser ses sortilèges pour les BUSES.

Le second trimestre s'écoula donc dans un calme relatif, rompu seulement de temps en temps par le hurlements de Dolly Umbrige qui essayait encore, la malheureuse, de traverser des couloirs ou, plus simplement, de quitter sa chambre et ceux de Harry qui continuait à avoir des colles tout à fait justifiées mais uniquement avec le Maître ès Potions, Dolorès ayant renoncé quand Binns était venu la rejoindre pour donner son point de vue sur sa manière de ne pas enseigner l'histoire, une bouteille à la main.

Dumby semblait sur une autre planète, tout comme la prof de métamorphoses, Filius s'amusait comme un jeune elfe avec les jumeaux Weasley et Ginny qui avait décidé de les aider et Severus s'adonnait à ses passions : torturer Harry, Sirius, torturer Harry, ses potions et torturer Harry.

Le seul point noir au tableau était le Maître de la Danse, toujours insaisissable, qui paraissait préparer un mauvais coup. Harry et es amis, pas refroidit par leur échec d'enquêteur (nda, pour rappel : ils avaient voulu prouver que Snape était un vampire et s'étaient lamentablement ramassés), s'intéressaient de près à l'affaire.

_- Mione : et nos buses ?_

_- Mwa : Vois avec Ryry, je ne fais que raconter_

_- Harry : Hein ? Et Totoro ? Et Ed Elric ? Tu ne fais QUE raconter ? Tu te moques de qui ?_

_Je ne m'abaisserai pas à répondre à cela ! Ce sont des insinuations honteuses ! Et puis quoi vos Buses ? Elle vont arriver vos Buses ! Dans quelques paragraphes à peine._

_- Mione : Je ne serais jamais prête ! Je dois aller réviser._

Elle entraîne Harry avec elle et va rejoindre les chats vermeils, mettant tout le monde au travail.

Umbrige, elle, était de plus en plus à cran, elle ne pouvait plus ouvrir une porte, passer dans un couloir ou même manger sans qu'il lui arrive quelque chose : pétards, feux d'artifices divers, sa soupe avait souvent un goût étrange et, une fois, elle s'était retrouvée avec le peau verte et les cheveux bleus, ou le contraire. Elle n'arrivait jamais à trouver le coupable et le seul de ses collègues à lui sembler un peu aimable, le professeur Flitwick ne le trouvait pas non plus (nda : tu m'étonnes). Elle soupçonnait les jumeaux Weasley mais ces derniers étaient toujours avec l'insoupçonnable professeur de sortilèges au moment des crimes. Elle aurait bien accusé, elle aussi, Harry Potter mais Snape le punissait si souvent qu'il lui était matériellement impossible de commettre ces forfaits. Tout ce qu'elle arrivait à lui reprocher c'était de vouloir convaincre ses camarades du retour de Celui-qui-Danse.

**Examen et ministère (ça va ensemble ?)**

C'est dans une ambiance enjouée, presque euphorique, pour la majorité, qu'arrivèrent les BUSES. Les parties écrites demandèrent un surcroît d'énergie aux élèves qui avaient tendance à zapper la théorie, puis se furent les exercices pratiques. Les examinateurs étaient des personnes assez célèbres.

En potion, c'était une jeune femme, à la chevelure violette prénommée Yaone, une spécialiste des poisons. L'examinateur de DADA était Son Goku, un jeune enfant qui tenait du saru. En sortilège, ils eurent Genjo Sanzo, un beau blond aux yeux violets et au mauvais caractère, il manqua tuer quelques élèves. Le plus curieux fut l'interrogation de divination, assurée par Sha Gojyo que les contes de fées, et surtout les histoires de belles princesses en détresse, semblèrent captiver. Dokugakuji intervint pour l'aider et recadrer un peu l'interrogation, surtout que Gojyo avait tendance à draguer les élèves (toutes mineures !)

- Goku : kappa pervers

-Gojyo : De quoi ? Baka saru ?

Sanzô ayant utilisé son baffeur, la paix revint et je poursuis mon récit.

L'interrogation de métamorphose fut assurée par le magnifique prince Kogaiji alors que celle d'astronomie était jugée par Kanzeon, une déesse qui, assistée de son conseillé Jiroushin était venue tuer l'ennui.

En histoire de la magie, l'examinateur était Nataku. Cependant, comme celui ci dormait, bercé par les paroles du professeur Binns, l'épreuve fut annulée, personne n'osant réveiller le dieu de la guerre.

/me retient Sanzô qui refuse de laisser quelqu'un « tirer au flanc », avant qu'il y ait des blessés graves. ?

L'épreuve de soin aux créatures magiques était assurée par Ririn, une gamine fantasque mais douée avec les animaux (presque autant que Sanzô-sama avec les chats mais ceci est une autre histoire). Enfin, en arithmancie et en rune, Hermione eut la chance extraordinaire d'être interrogée par le séduisant Cho Hakkaï.

Les nouveaux arrivant ajoutèrent à l'ambiance explosive de l'école et Dolly, qui rêvait de calme se précipita dans la forêt interdite où l'attendait son destin, j'y reviendrais.

La dernière épreuve, histoire de la magie, ayant été annulée, Harry et ses amis en profitèrent pour filer hors d'Hogwarts au ministère car Harry avait rêvé que Voldy y était et que ses amis avaient préféré le suivre. Ils n'avaient eu que le temps de prévenir Snape, les autres membres du Désordre du Corbeau semblant très occupés par leur vie privée. Filius venait d'ailleurs de recevoir une lettre d'Igor et il ruminait son histoire passé, alors que Fred et Georges tentaient de vendre leurs farces et attrapes.

Une fois arrivés au ministère, les membres de l'AD se retrouvèrent confrontés aux Rats de l'Opéra, dirigés, à la grande horreur d'Harry, par Lucius Malfoy. Il mit un moment à se remettre du choc, c'était un vieil ami de son père, mais, finalement, il décida de combattre

- Lucius : Pourquoi ?

- Mwa : Je l'ai pas dit ? Autant pour moi /l'auteur réfléchit à la raison du combat, il serait temps / heu… Ils se sont aperçus, arrivés au ministère, que vous vouliez vous emparer d'une prophétie qui expliquait comment vaincre Voldy. Ils vous l'ont prise, d'où le combat.

- Lucius, presque choqué : Mais c'est dans le livre ça !

- Severus : Quoi ? Elle l'aurait lu ?

- Lucius : Quelqu'un lui aura raconté

- Remus : Tient. Peut-être…

- Mwa : Mais, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? Et le combat ? Qui se bat ?

- Sev et Remus : Nous, on y est pas

- Mwa : Remus ?

- Remus : Pas envie

- Mwa : OK, si tu veux

- Lucius : ça va, j'ai 5 minutes, Bella a la situation en main, et ce ne sont que des gosses après tout.

- Sev' : Et après, il se demande comment il a perdu !

- Mwa, blasée : Lucius, je reprends mon récit, dès que tu as fini de te moquer, tu reviens

- Lucius : Parfait. Chère amie, je vais aussi faire un peu de thé, avant de repartir.

Pendant que Lucius nous prépare du thé, le combat s'intensifie avec l'arrivée de quelques membres du Désordre (nda, écrivant sous la contrainte de baguette : je suis tenue pour responsable de mes actes) : Sirius, Nymphadora, Kingsley, Totoro, Sanzô et Roy Mustang qui passaient par là.

Ils commencèrent à prendre l'avantage mais, la prophétie fut détruite et Sirius, touché de plein fouet par un sort de Bella (une cousine et la tatie préférée de Dray). Ses chaussures l'entraînèrent dans une gigue folle et je crois qu'il danse encore mais je ne peux l'affirmer, Bellatrix l'a entraîné avec elle, sans doute parce qu'elle a honte d'avoir un cousin qui, même s'il est sexy, danse aussi mal (nda : délicieux ce thé, félicitations Lucius).

Harry poursuivit néanmoins son parrain et la sorcière et il arriva dans le hall où il tomba en plein combat entre Dumby (il avait enfin quitté Mini mais mâchonnait un carambar) et Voldubourdon. Le redoutable danseur parvint à s'enfuir, heureusement des gens du ministère le vire et maintenant chacun croyait à sa ré-apparition en Angleterre.

Une fois de retour à l'école, Dumby annonça à Severus la disparition de son amant et Ryry alla annoncer à Draco la trahison de son père. Ce dernier fut choqué mais se consola rapidement dans les bras de Ryry.

- Harry et Dray : Mais ça va pas ?

- Mwa : On a déjà eu cette conversation, plusieurs fois. Et si quelqu'un n'est pas content, il va se plaindre à… /m'adressant à Sanzô, pour lui demander quelque chose / Sanzô-sama ?

- Sanzô : Quoi encore ? J'ai de la route à faire moi et pas de temps à perdre avec ces bêtises.

- Mwa : Je peux t'emprunter ton baffeur ?

- Sanzô : Garde le, je viens d'en acheter un neuf.

- Mwa : Merci /regardant Ryry et Draco / je disais donc : si quelqu'un n'est pas content, il va se plaindre à ce baffeur. Qui veut l'inaugurer ?

- Ryry et Draco : Bon, ça va, on va faire un effort

- Filius : Et il est arrivé quoi à Dolly ?

- Mwa : J'y viens.

Dolly s'était réfugiée dans la Forêt Interdite afin d'avoir un peu de calme. Mais, il était dit qu'elle était maudite (par les lecteurs d'HP). Ainsi, elle fit une mauvaise rencontre, un Bisounours, oublié là par Severus, aux couleurs vertes et argent (et oui, pas aux couleurs des Lézards Turquoises mais bien des Serpentards). Il se précipita sur elle et l'entraîna vers un troupeau de Bisounours sauvages. Elle eu à peine le temps de les voir qu'elle reconnu Bisounours Rouge. Ce dernier, toujours grand amateur de sang, se jeta sur elle. Elle eut la chance de s'en sortir vivante mais, à mon avis, elle n'est pas prête de trouver les peluches mignonnes (nda : finalement, c'était plus drôle de pas la tuer).

Dumby ignorant ou se moquant du sort de son ex professeur de Défense Contre les Forces de la Danse, expliqua cette histoire de prophétie à Harry.

- Dumby : Mon jeune ami, ta mission, si tu l'acceptes, sera de voler à Voldy ses pouvoirs de danseurs et à faire en sorte de le vaincre, même si tu dois danser pour cela. Bien entendu, si toi même ou l'un de tes proches était pris ou tué, le département d'Etat… pardon Harry, je me suis emballé, le Désordre du Corbeau niera être au courant de vos agissements. Bonne chance Jim… toujours pas… gambatte Harry.

Un peu plus loin dans l'école, Remus avait abandonné de consoler Severus qui avait perdu son Sirius et son meilleur ami (Lucius) dans la même journée, pour aller faire connaissance avec Nymphadora Tonks de manière plus intime.

De son côté, Lucius ayant préparé des gâteaux avec du thé à la mure n'ira pas à Azkaban mais me tiendra compagnie dans le volume 6

De retour chez lui, Harry pensait pouvoir enfin se reposer mais ses parents avaient une annonce à lui faire :

- L'annonce faite à Harry : **Tu vas avoir une petite sœur**

_Et après, on dira que je plane ! Comme vous le remarquerez, ce tome est cohérent du début à la fin. Laissez un com, pitié pour un pauvre auteur_.

* * *

Preview : « Hanyarin, donc, était préoccupé par la santé de Seamus qui, cela vient d'être signalé, était retourné étudier à Hogwarts qui, plus ou moins libre, en profitait pour faire les yeux doux à certains (nda : Seulement les yeux doux Hanya, pour l'instant, je ne suis pas cruelle à ce point !). Ce qui allait plaire à ce cher Severus, il avait un otage ». 


	8. Tome 6:1

ATTENTION SPOILERS POUR CEUX QUI N'AURAIENT PAS LU CE TOME.

_**Chapitre 6 : Le sublime et séduisant Prince de Sang-Mêlé : une danse et un chant**_

**Entrée en scène**

Voldubourdon était de retour. Et cela entraînait des catastrophes, de plus en plus de personnes disparaissaient et se mettaient à la danse, enrichissant la troupe du Seigneur de la Danse.

Les premiers à l'avoir rejoint étaient les danseurs de salsa et leurs élèves, dont Peter Petigrow. Autre soutien du Maître : Sirius Black, Severus en était inconso...

_- Mwa : Protego_

_- Sev : Moi ? Inconsolable d'être enfin débarassé de ce malade ?_

_- Sirius : Tu as dit quoi ?_

_- Sev', posément : Je t'a traité de malade._

_- Mwa : La paix tous des deux. / Me retournant vers Lucius / Dis, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour les calmer ?_

_- Lucius : me laisser continuer le récit ?_

_- Mwa :e regard brillant de reconnaissance : oui !_

_- Siri et Ryry : Non !_

_- Dray et Sev' : Oui !_

_Comme vous le savez, j'ai mes chouchous, donc la parole est à Lord Malfoy (il aime le respect) et me retire discuter avec Totoro et Bisounours rouge, qui sont en visite. _

_Pour les explications du pourquoi Lord Malfoy intervient ici, se reporter à la fin du tome 5._

_- Lucius : Merci, Neteria, c'est très aimable à toi de me laisser continuer_.

L'auteur, avant d'être interrompue, disait donc que Sirius avait finalement rejoint mon Maître, grâce à l'intervention de ma belle-sœur préféré, Bellatrix (il aurait dit Andromeda, pour le coup, je le faisait enfermer !)

C'est là que le nouveau ministre de la magie (_Lucius me regarde : je dois vraiment le dire / j'acquiesce / d'accord. Il continue, retenant difficilement un fou rire_).

Alors, le nouveau ministre de la magie est ... roulement de tambour ... (nda : ce fut dur de ne pas mettre Severus Snape) ... Hanyarin (ndLucius : Elle voulait absolument le re-caser !). Il ne s'intéressait que très sommairement à la politique, étant préoccup_é par la santé de son cher Seamus_

_- Lucius : je ne comprends pas, chère auteur_

_- Mwa : Tu suis la trame que tu as sous les yeux, tout est expliqué_

_/ Bruit de quelqu'un qui tombe /_

_- Sev' : Mais il me déteste !_

_- Mwa, doucement : Seamus est un de tes élèves._

_- Lucius : Et après, c'est moi le méchant ?_

_- Mwa : Lucius, reprend donc notre récit_.

Hanyarin, donc, était préoccupé par la santé de Seamus qui, cela vient d'être signalé, était retourné étudier à Hogwarts qui, plus ou moins libre, en profitait pour faire les yeux doux à certains (nda : Seulement les yeux doux Hanya, pour l'instant, je ne suis pas cruelle à ce point !). Ce qui allait plaire à ce cher Severus, il avait un otage

_En coulisse, Hanya s'effondre, les autres personnages continuent l'histoire_.

L'ambiance restait tendue dans tout le pays, chacun commençant à se méfier de ses proches et ayant peur de succomber lui-même à la danse. Tous se rappelaient encore trop précisément des derniers sévices du règne du Seigneur des ténèbres (mwa : Lucius !)… du Seigneur de la Danse (Lucius : C'est mieux ? Mwa : Merci).

**Spinner's End**

C'est dans cette ambiance que ma femme et ma belle sœur rendirent visite à mon vieil ami et complice, Severus Snape.

– _Lucius : Tu crois quand même pas que je vais lire ces cœurs ?_

– _Sev' : Elle recommence ?_

– _Lucius : J'en ai bien peur. Mon vieux, t'es mal_

– _Mwa : Je te trouve bien familier pour un Lord_

– _Lucius : Ne me dis pas que tu comptes garder cette conversation ?_

– _Mwa : Mais si ! C'est un effet secondaire de la plume à papote._

– _Lucius : Tu insinues que je devrais reprendre TON récit et pas discuter ?_

– _Mwa : Tout à fait. Tu disais donc que Bella et Cissy étaient allées voir le fabuleux, sublimissime professeur Severus Snape._

_Après un double soupir, Lucius reprend_.

Bellatrix était une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs, avec quelques mèches prématurément grises, fatiguée par de longues heures de danses auprès de Celui-qui-aime-danser. Narcissa était longue, élancée, terriblement sexy, et représentait dignement notre famille. Les yeux légèrement cernés d'avoir pleuré ma disparition. La pauvre, elle ne peut pas vivre sans moi. Mais je m'égare.

Toutes deux avançaient vers une maison victorienne, à la façade sombre, l'aînée visiblement tendue, voire carrément furax mais ce n'est pas à moi d'en juger.

- Bella : Attends ! Tu crois vraiment que c'est une bonne idée ?

- Cissy : Oui, Severus nous aidera, c'est un amis de Lucius

Toutes deux arrivèrent devant la maison du sémi… _il saute le mot_ professeur de potions et il les invita à entrer et elles le suivirent au salon parce que, bien entendu, il les laissa entrer. Enfin, qu'il laisse Bella à la porte, je n'ai rien contre, mais ma femme…

_- Bella : Comment oses-tu ? Nous sommes de la même famille !_

_Haussement d'épaule de Lucius, qui ne s'inquiète guère de sa belle-sœur /_

_- Mwa : Bellatrix, Lucius n'aime à peu près personne et toi, tu as entraîné Sirius dans la danse, les lecteurs t'en veulent. Mais, Lucius va t'expliquer, je vais reprendre le récit._

_Je tends innocemment la main vers le script. Mais, Lucius recule vivement._

_- Lucius : Non ! Impossible. Sinon, tu vas encore délirer. Déjà qu'il y a presque autant de cœurs que de texte, si tu crois que tu vas réussir à retranscrire une conversation entre Severus et qui que ce soit, tu rêves ! Va plutôt prendre une douche froide et laisse moi faire_.

Donc, pendant que Neteria se repose, Narcissa, ma superbe épouse, s'abaisse à supplier Severus de l'aider. A quoi me demandez vous ? (Lecteur, impatient (?) : on demande pas, on attend que vous nous le disiez, monsieur le narrateur) En réalité, Cissy, ma sublime Cissy demande à Severus d'aider Draco, mon fils unique, la chair de ma chair, mon héritier, à rompre avec le sordide petit Potter et à entrer dans le ballet de mon maître adoré.

En effet, depuis ma disparition, le grand Maître des Ténèbres et de la Danse essayait vainement de me remplacer et avait jeté son dévolu sur Dray, qui devait lui rappeler, grâce à sa prestance innée, à quel point je suis fabuleux.

_J'arrive, attiré par le hurlement de Narcissa et vérifie le script. Constatant que Lucius a légèrement modifié le scénario, je le repousse doucement, et décide de reprendre sérieusement les choses en main_.

Narcissa demande donc comme un service personnel à maître Severus de l'aider à sauver son fils des griffes de Celui-Qui-Danse. Ce dernier, qui a toujours des idées brillantes, ainsi qu'une bibliothèques à faire pâlir un documentaliste ou un mordu de littérature que seuls quelques initiés peuvent visiter, estima tout de même l'opération risquée, surtout que lui-même prétendait adorer Voldy.

Il reconnu néanmoins que l'autre hystérique (nda : il n'aurait jamais parlé comme ça, c'est moi là) pouvait être dangereux pour son filleul (TFEP powaa) et accepta de le surveiller et de le protéger. Cela au moins le distrairait de sa douleur d'avoir, momentanément, perdu Sirius, toujours en train de danser quelque part.

_- Sev' : Je sais bien que je me répète mais, enfin, pourquoi veux-tu absolument que la disparition de Black m'affecte ?_

_- Sirius : Parce que ce n'est pas le cas ?_

_- Sev' : Là n'est pas la question, je cherche à comprendre les obsessions de l'auteur._

_- Mwa : Pour tout te dire, il n'y a que ça qui me retient de te sauter dessus (et encore, pas tout le temps). Cette tristesse te sublime et te rend intouchable._

_- Sev', l'air éperdu de douleur : Sirius ! Où es-tu mon amour ?_

_- Sirius : Tu en fais trop là. Je crois. Même elle va le remarquer._

_- Sev' : Faut ce qu'il faut. Ça fait un bail que je n'ai pas pu préparer de potions, j'suis en manque._

_- Mwa, étoiles dans les yeux et franchement crédule : Severus, finis cette scène puis tu peux aller à ton labo. Au passage, tu récupères Harry, il t'aidera_.

Sur ce, les deux femmes partirent et Severus, sublime professeur, retourna à ses potions quelques temps, en promettant de ne pas tuer le garçon qui devait arrêter Voldubourdon.

Cet état de fait arrangea Dumby lorsqu'il eut besoin d'Harry pour aller débaucher un nouvel enseignant. Le jeune homme accepta avec plaisir, ce qui énerva le magni… le professeur de potions d'Hogwarts qui voulait tester quelques lotions capillaires et autres shampoings sur les cheveux violets rebelles d'Harry. (nda : effets secondaire d'une potion, faciles à réparer).

**Le drame**

Ainsi, le directeur et son futur sixième année se retrouvèrent devant une maison, beaucoup moins plaisante que celle de Snape. À l'intérieur, ils découvrirent un homme assez âgé qui dansait seul, au milieu du salon. A la grande horreur d'Harry, Alby se mit lui-même à danser, jouant les cavaliers de cet homme, visiblement ensorcelé par un des hommes de Voldy. L'homme arrêta net son jeu et regarda, interloqué, d'abord Albus puis son jeune compagnon.

- … (mouais, comme si on ignorait qui c'est) : ce jeune homme est-il celui que je crois ?

- Albus : Oui Horace, c'est bien le fils Potter. Mais, je vais faire les présentations. Harry, voici Horace Slughorn, un vient ami à moi que j'aimerais convaincre de reprendre l'enseignement. Horace, Harry est le fils de Lily Evans, ta si chère élève (son sourire en dit long sur le chère à mon avis) et de ce trublion de James. Bon, je vous laisse faire connaissance, il y a un magasin de confiserie au bout de la rue que j'aimerais visiter.

Il transplane alors, semblant oublier son élève. Pendant qu'Harry convainc Horace de devenir prof de défense contre les forces de la danse (nda : j'essaie quand même de maintenir un semblant de suspens) et qu'Abus grignotait, un drame se jouait.

Les Potter étaient à l'hôpital, non pour l'accouchement mais pour un contrôle moldu. En effet, Lily voulait deux avis et avait insister pour aller dans un hôpital moldu en sortant de sainte Mangouste.

_- Lucius : heu… là, je comprends pas ce que ça vient faire là._

_- Mwa : simplement pour que le lecteur n'oublie pas qu'Harry va avoir un frère ou une sœur au début de l'année suivante_

_- Lucius ?_

_- Mwa : c'est ma petite innovation par rapport au bouquin_

_- Lulu, incrédule : ton _innovation_ ? Mouais, tu n'en as pas qu'une. Je comprends pas l'intérêt d'aller chez les moldus_

_- Mwa : Lord Malfoy, bous n'êtes pas une femme, et puis Lily a le droit de faire ce qu'elle veut. En plus, elle suit simplement les conseils de sa mère et de sa sœur. Je continue donc, plutôt que d'écouter vos bêtises_.

C'est en sortant de l'hôpital qu'eut lieu la tragédie. Sirius et Bella apparurent et avant qu'aucun ne fit un geste, ils enlevèrent James. Contrairement à ce que croit le lecteur, Lily ne paniqua pas, ayant un minimum de confiance dans le parrain de son aîné et décida d'aller tenir compagnie à Narcissa qui était arrivée chez elle en début de semaine, sur les conseil du sublime professeur de potions d'Hogwarts, afin d'échapper à Voldy et à sa sœur, qui en réalité se moque complètement des deux femmes.

Harry, loin de ce drame, draguait ouvertement Slug, devinant que ses grands yeux verts, si semblables à ceux de sa mère feraient craquer l'ex enseignant (Lily lui avait raconté comment elle obtenait des privilèges en battant des cils). Tout en souhaitant que Dray ne l'apprenne jamais (Lucius : oser trahir mon fil !), il se contentait d'ailleurs de simples regards (nda : le nouveau ministre lui avait donné quelques trucs) pour le convaincre, avant le retour de Dumby. Ce dernier arriva, grignotant un caramel, fit ses adieux et ramena son élève à Sevychou.

Lily décida de taire à son fils la disparition de James, qui suivait de près celle de Siri, mais informa tout de même Cissa, Sev', Remus et Dumby. C'est à ce moment là de l'année que les futurs sixième année eurent les résultats de leurs BUSES.

- Hermi : j'ai tout loupé !

_- Sev : enfin une bonne nouvelle_

_- Mwa : j'aimerais te faire plaisir Severus, mais si je fais ça, elle va déprimer et devenir inefficace pour la suite et j'ai encore besoin d'elle_

_- Sev, dans une parfaite imitation de Siri : pff… même pas drôle._

_- Hermi : C'est pas dit, j'suis certaine de m'être plantée_

_- Mwa : Oui, tu as eu un E… en divination_

_- Hermi : Mais je ne suis même pas ce cours :_

_- Mwa : D'accord, tout s'explique_

_- Hermi, ouvrant enfin l'enveloppe de ses notes : j'ai aussi eu un E en DADA ! Mais comment c'est possible ?_

_- Mwa : Parce que tu as défendu la danse, vantant ses mérites, durant l'entretien. Et puis, c'est aussi la seule matière ou Ryry avait une chance de te battre_.

Cette digression nous amène à parler des résultats de nos jeunes héros, lézards ou chats, taupes et hirondelles. Ron avait eu ses buses en DADA, sortilège, métamorphose, divination et astronomie avec des notes honorables et il avait même eu potions, comme quoi Sev' est un prof génial. Idem pour Harry qui avait même décroché un "O" en DADA. Mione, je viens de le dire, O partout sauf en divination et en DADA. Dray, enfin, avait collectionné les E (son père en est malade) sauf en potions (Lucius : encore heureux), en arithmancie (Cissy : tout de même !) et en DADA (nda : curieux, ses parents pleurent, ils doivent venir de réaliser que c'est Harry qui l'a motivé) où il avait donc eu Optimum et en histoire de la magie, où il avait récolté un A, comme tout le monde sauf Hermione !

Quelques jours plus tard, alors que tout le monde était sur le Chemin de Traverse, sur lequel on rencontrait de nombreux membres de la répression de la danse, Dray disparu, abandonnant exceptionnellement Mione à Ron alors que tous étaient dans la boutique ouverte par les jumeaux et Filius en juillet.

Harry, inquiet de le voir partir et voulant profiter d'un tête à tête avec le charmant blondinet sema Ron et Hermione et le découvrit chez un vendeur de tutus. Dray ne le remarqua pas, il était occupé à commander quelque chose (Harry ne comprit pas quoi) et sortit. Leur tête à tête ne dura que quelques instants, ils furent interrompus par Cissy et Lily, qui ne semblaient pas être perturbées de l'absence de leurs époux, s'occupant de la grossesse de Lily. Sev' n'avait qu'à se féliciter de les avoir présentées l'une à l'autre. Il ne fut fait aucune allusion à la disparition de James, l'événement devant rester secret le plus longtemps possible.

Leurs achats terminés, chacun retourna à la fin de ses vacances et Harry dans le laboratoire de Snape, heureux d'avoir un cobaye pour ses expériences. Pourtant, même si c'est complètement inutile de se taper l'aller-retour dans la foulée, il rejoignit ses camarades sur la voie ¼ de 9 où il retrouva ses camarades, autour du nouveau ministre de la magie qui avait tenu à accompagner Seamus au train. Il le confia à Slug, qui les accompagnerait pour le trajet. C'st donc une bande heureuse qui se mit en route vers l'école.

Durant le trajet, Slug re-monta son vieux club de chant, en réquisitionnant Neville, Ginny, Luna, Dray, Seamus, Mione et Blaise qu'il estimait avoir de jolies voix (nda : quiconque a lu le livre constatera des erreurs, mais j'ai un faible pour ces persos et Harry chante comme une casserole). Personne ne vit réellement passer le voyage en train (zolée Babylo, c'est vraiment pas fait exprès, c'est la faute de JK, cette histoire de train). Arrivée à l'école, chacun se jeta sur la salle commune, affamé, ils avaient oublié de goûter, tout à leur chant. C'est là qu'Alby annonça qu'Horace était le nouveau professeur de…

_

* * *

Coupure brutale mais pas de surprise pour la suite de la phrase, donc, tout est normal. A suivre, de nouveaux enseignants et bien sûr, la suite des mésaventures d'Harry en potion ou en DADA ou les deux. Peut-être saurez vous ce qui est arrivé à James et si l'enfant à naître sera un garçon ou une fille. Je pense à une fille, j'ai entendu un superbe prénom il n'y a pas longtemps et je vais l'adopter dans quelques fics_.

**Preview **: _« Ce fut au tour de Harry de tomber dans les pommes. Dray hésita à aller l'aider à se relever, tout à la joie d'avoir son parrain comme professeur de DADA et un ami d'Abraxas Malfoy en potions. Finalement, il arriva après Ron ce, qui lui permis de discuter quelques instants avec Hermione (Lucius : Mon fils est un tombeur)._ »


	9. Tome 6:2

_Après un long silence, en tout cas pour moi, ça fait 2 semaines que j'ai pas touché à mon clavier, la 2ème partie détournée de ce qu'à écrit JK Rowling. Connaissant l'annonce de Dumbledore, Lord Malfoy a arraché, après une lutte acharnée, le script à l'auteur, et reprend la narration, non sans avoir promis de suivre scrupuleusement le récit._

_JE REPETE : ATTENTION SPOILERS _

_**Chapitre 6-2 : Le sublime et séduisant Prince de Sang-Mêlé :où l'auteur va devoir se retenir de mettre des cœurs partout**_

**Une merveilleuse rentrée**

_C'est là qu'Alby annonça qu'Horace était le nouveau professeur de…_ potions. Un hurlement de joie retentit dans la salle, des deuxièmes aux septièmes années, trop heureux d'échapper à Snape. Le directeur les laissa savourer leur paix, puis réaliser que Snape _était quand même_ à l'école ET à la table des enseignants. Puis, il reprit la parole et désigna un jeune homme brun, installé près d'Hagrid.

- Albus : Mme Bibine a quitté notre école et sera remplacée par un de nos anciens élèves, le jeune professeur Dubois. Il n'enseignera que cette année. Enfin, notre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces de la Danse sera le professeur Snape.

Ce fut au tour de Harry de tomber dans les pommes. Dray hésita à aller l'aider à se relever, tout à la joie d'avoir son parrain comme professeur de DADA et un ami d'Abraxas Malfoy en potions. Finalement, il arriva après Ron ce, qui lui permis de discuter quelques instants avec Hermione (Lucius : Mon fils est un tombeur).

Le brouhaha qui suivit les annonces du professeur Dumbledore semblait ne pas vouloir s'arrêter. Slug, à la rigueur, avait l'air assez excentrique, mais il n'avait pas la réputation d'être un monstre. Il collectionnait les conquêtes parmi ses anciens élèves, mais n'était pas notoirement injuste (nda : et beaucoup moins sexy que Severynouchet).

Le retour d'Olivier, qui aimait plus le lâcher de gnomes que les cours promettait du sport, des cours originaux. Tout le monde, les anciens notamment, s'interrogeaient sur la raison véritable de sa présence. Il était à peine plus âgé que ses élèves et il en connaissait même plusieurs. Cependant, ses œillades pour Sinistra éclairèrent les plus observateurs (Lucius : donc, ni Harry, ni ses amis !).

La nomination de Severynouchet comme professeur de défense n'avait fait que très peu d'heureux par contre. Severus et Draco, bien entendu, mais aussi l'auteur, qui est en train de faire des bonds partout depuis que l'annonce a été faite, et qui donne un peu le tournis aux personnages à s'agiter comme ça.

- _Lucius : Neteria : Un peu de calme, j'aimerais poursuivre sans tes hurlements de joie._

_- Sev' : Mais elle a, exceptionnellement, raison. J'ai enfin réalisé mon rêve et à part ton fils, c'est la seule qui semble s'en réjouir !_

_- Lucius : Ce n'est pas une raison. Elle perce mes fragiles tympans_.

C'est dans ce vacarme que Dumby attaqua son dessert, sans passer par les autres plats d'ailleurs, tout en conversant avec Mini qui, elle, essayait de ne pas se brûler avec sa soupe au potiron.

Harry cependant, réfléchissait au fait qu'il allait finalement continuer les potions, obéissant à sa maman qui adorait cette matière. L'ennui c'était qu'il avait tellement peu envie d'avoir encore Severus comme prof, qu'il n'avait pas apporté le manuel acheté par ses parents ET qu'il se demandait s'il n'allait pas abandonner DADA.

- _ James : Hors de question : Mon fils est un courageux … /il relit le scénario, fronce un sourcil et reprend / … chat vermeil. Il va donc suivre les cours de Snivellus._

_- Snivel : Appelle-moi encore une fois comme ça et ton fils ne dîne pas pendant un mois !_

_- James : Tu n'as pas le droit !_

_- Mwa : Si, il a le droit, en arguant qu'Harry perturbe ses cours._

_- James : Mais l'année n'a même pas encore commencé._

_- Lucius : James, Neteria n'est pas lucide quand il s'agit de Severus, laisse tomber, tu vas faire empirer la situation._

_- James : …_

_- Mwa : Lucius, reprends le récit. Je te laisse faire, Sev' et moi allons fêter sa nomination_

**Souvenir, souvenir, que me veux-tu ?**

Après cette série d'annonces, les jeunes chatons vermillons retournèrent dans leurs chambres, de misérables mansardes à côté de l'appartement privé de mon fils, et se racontèrent leurs vacances, n'ayant rien de mieux à faire.

Dean Thomas, puni par ses parents pour quelque obscure raison, sans doute parce qu'il est moins brillant que mon fils, expliqua qu'il avait travaillé toutes les vacances. Neville, tout aussi peu chanceux à mon avis, avait passé un mois chez les Lovegood et était converti à la lecture du _Chicaneur_. Harry et Ron, Neteria l'a déjà raconté. Sachez seulement qu'ils omirent de parler du Square et du fait que Potter avait ennuyé Severus toutes les vacances pour avoir une remise à niveau en potions.

- Harry : mais c'est faux ! où est l'auteur ?

- Lucius : Absente. Tu vois bien qu'ils attaquent leur deuxième, non troisième, bouteille de champagne. Si tu les déranges, remarque je m'en moque, tu vas écoper d'une nouvelle retenue

- Harry : …

C'est Seamus qui étonna le plus ses camarades. Déjà par sa présence, puisqu'il était parti en France l'année précédente. Il expliqua alors que son amant, Hanyarin, avait été appelé pour être Ministre de la Magie et qu'il l'avait suivi (ndLucius : je ne chercherais pas à comprendre comment il a fait). D'ailleurs, son mandat se terminerait en janvier et… (ndLucius : je vais garder le suspens, je suis certain que Neteria ne m'en voudra pas).

Autant dire qu'ils se couchèrent très tard, ce qui était ennuyeux pour Potter qui avait potions à 8 heures, le lendemain matin (Lucius : je me fiche que les cours commencent à 9 heures ! C'est Sevy qui a demandé un aide pour ses recherches).

Après une heure en compagnie du … Neteria ! j'enlève les cœurs et les superlatifs, … professeur de défense, commença le premier cours du presque héros avec ce cher vieil Horace qui eut la bonté de lui prêter un ouvrage pour qu'il suive le cours (Lucius : je croyais ses parents riches. Ils pourraient quand même acheter des livres pour leur fils, mais ce n'est pas le sujet) où il eut la surprise de découvrir des annotations qui lui permirent de briller indûment en cours. Severus confirmera que ce garçon est moins doué que sa mère dans cette matière.

L'écriture dans cet ouvrage était fine, déliée. Elle appartenait sans nul doute à une personne cultivée, brillante et imaginative. La plupart du temps, il (ou elle ?) utilisait une encre verte émeraude. Il utilisait parfois aussi le rouge, pour corriger des erreurs, qu'il devait juger grave, dans le manuel. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce livre avait appartenu à un génie, sans nul doute l'un (voire le) plus grand maître en potions du siècle (Lucius : Et dire que Potter n'a pas compris de qui il s'agissait, il est un piètre détective). Cette soudaine capacité en potions lui laissa du temps pour se consacrer à la Défense et à Dumby qui l'invitait régulièrement à prendre le thé.

– _Lucius : Je ne préparerai pas le thé pour eux !_

_- Mwa, réveillée par son cri : non, je vais le faire, continue à lire._

_- Lucius : Tu as fini de boire ? Tu veux quelque chose contre la gueule de bois ?_

_- Mwa : ça va, mais c'est gentil de t'inquiéter. Sev' ayant cours, je l'ai laissé aller se coucher et je ne voulais pas fêter sa nomination sans lui._

_- Lucius : Je ne suis pas inquiet pour toi mais pour l'exemple que tu donnes à tes lecteurs et à tes personnages._

Les cours de DADA, sans être un supplice (Harry, pas du tout convaincu : on va dire ça !) étaient particulièrement difficile du fait que Snape est un enseignant exigent. Il essayait, sans espoir en vérité, de préparer ses élèves à résister au Seigneur de la Danse. Bien entendu, il utilisait Potter comme cobaye dans ses cours, puisqu'il était censé être en mesure, d'ici quelques années, d'avoir une maigre chance de renvoyer mon Seigneur à Vegas ou Hollywood. Dumby, entre deux sucreries et rendez-vous avec Marilyne, pardon Minerva, (ce qui doit bien faire enrager un peu Sevy qui ne peut pas le punir quand il prend le thé avec son patron), essayait lui aussi de l'aider.

Et là, l'auteur aimerait que je raconte ces petites discussions sur mon Maître, qu'elle ose appeler Tom, autour de petits gâteaux ! JK parlait d'ailleurs de pensine, Neteria elle, a décidé d'utiliser des hologrammes donc au lieu d'entrer dans les souvenirs, ils apparaissent devant les spectateurs (les lecteurs ne vivant pas, contrairement à nombre de sorciers, au XIXème siècle, comprendront l'image). Dumby utilise la magie, et non la technologie (elle a pensé à l'objection). Bref, ce vieux fou essayait, dans un premier temps de montrer qu'au début, quelle hérésie, le Maître était maladroit et pire, que dans sa famille il n'y avait aucun danseur ! Et même, il osait dire que son Père, qui l'avait d'ailleurs abandonné enfant, haïssait tous les danseurs ! Comme si quelqu'un pouvait croire ça ! Mais, passons, je ne suis pas censé vous donner mon opinion sur le sujet.

C'est à ce moment là qu'arrivèrent deux événements importants pour le soi-disant héros, en plein milieu du mois de janvier (nda : n'y voyez aucune allusion au calendrier) naquit Séfriane et il apprit la disparition de son père (ndLulu : c'est pas une perte)

– _Harry : c'est quoi ce prénom ?_

_- Mwa : officieusement, j'en suis tombée amoureuse. Mais, il y a une explication pour l'histoire qui va venir. Si tu te plains, tu vas être collé._

_- Sevychou : excellente idée, très chère. Je viens justement de recevoir des oursins à défluoriser._

_- Mwa : OK. Tu es puni pour avoir contrarié l'auteur, après avoir été à l'hôpital_

Harry se précipita à l'hôpital, avec mon fils unique et bientôt EX héritier s'il continue à se comporter aussi mal, pour voir sa mère, découvrir sa sœur et en apprendre plus sur son père.

Séfriane était une jolie petite fille, dommage qu'elle soit vraiment trop jeune pour Dray (nda : c'est un bébé Lucius !), et surtout qu'elle ne soit pas d'une lignée assez pure (nda : j'arriverais jamais à lui faire accepter une relation avec Harry). Narcissa s'amusait devant cette nouvelle vie, ce qui m'effrayait un peu ; je ne voulais pas qu'elle ait une nouvelle idée, Dray est largement suffisant. Tout ça pour dire que le gamin aux yeux verts appris pour son plus grand désarroi qu'il n'était plus la petite merveille de ses parents. Enfin, de sa mère, James étant toujours aux abonnés absents, sans doute en train de draguer avec ce traître de Sirius.

– _Sirius : C'est quoi cette réputation que tu nous fais ?_

_- Lulu : c'est pas la vérité peut-être ? Tu ES un dragueur._

_- Seri : Mais là, d'après le script, que tu n'as visiblement pas lu ou compris, James et moi nous préparons pour le ballet de Voldy_

_- Mwa, affolée : Suffit : Si vous continuez vous aller raconter la fin ! Méchants !_

Ce qui peina le plus le garçon fut d'apprendre que son père avait disparu depuis le longs mois, sans que personne ne le lui ait dit ! Surtout que, sans vouloir en rajouter, il aurait pu remarquer qu'il n'avait aucune nouvelle de lui et qu'il n'avait pas eu de cadeau de sa part, ni même reçu de remerciement pour celui qu'il lui avait fait ! Pauvre James, il a vraiment un fils indigne. Espérons que Séfriane, c'est Cissy qui a trouvé ce nom d'ailleurs, sera une plus digne héritière.

Cissy avait baptisé la jeune mademoiselle Potter étant donné qu'elle avait condescendu à être sa marraine. Lily avait trouvé ce prénom bizarre mais n'avait rien osé dire à la seule amie qui avait eu l'amabilité de la soutenir tout au long de sa grossesse. Quand je pense que l'auteur indigne de cette histoire oblige mon épouse à frayer avec une sang de … Aïe ! Je plaisantais James ! Tu sais que j'apprécie ta femme ! Retourne dont à ton ballet au lieu de me casser les pieds. Mais Neteria me fait signe que j'ai changé de sujet

– _Lucius : Voyons le scipt… ah ! oui ! Le sujet c'était Potter, mais fils, pas fille. Zolé, Neteria-san, je ne recommencerais pas i_tout de suite_/i_

_- Mwa : Je vais te croire ! Mais continue, s'il te plaît_

_- Lucius : Merci. Je commence à m'amuser_

Une fois de retour à l'école, il expliqua à ses camarades l'horreur qu'il vivait, mais ils l'écoutèrent d'une oreille distraire, car un autre événement secouait le monde de la magie (annoncé aux lecteurs il y a un bail, mais passons) : le ministre de la magie venait de démissionner, pour enseigner à Hogwarts. Le plus surprenant était sa matière d'enseignement : **La débauche magique, option yaoi**. En effet, le cours de débauche lui-même est dévolu à une autre enseignante, prêtresse à ses heures, qui a malheureusement (ou heureusement c'est selon le point de vue) la fâcheuse tendance à être extrêmement sélective quant aux élèves qu'elle accueille (surtout elle les prends souvent dans le corps enseignants et les parents d'élèves !) mais, je m'égare.

– _Mwa : oui ! 1/ tu t'égares mais, pire 2/ tu ne précises pas le nom de l'enseignante !_

_- Lulu : c'est vrai, il s'agit de Tiny Pixie-sama. _

_- Mwa : et… ?_

_- Lucius : et tous deux n'enseignent, au minimum, qu'aux septièmes année_

Donc, l'ex ministre Hanyarin, remplacé par Neteria qui semble ne pas avoir encore assez de travail, était arrivé à l'école avec cette idée fantaisiste, encore une, acceptée immédiatement par Dumby qui avait sans doute abusé des sucreries, de Minerva, ou des deux.

_Annonce de l'auteur : je ne parlerais pas de ces cours ici. Il est réservé aux élèves majeurs. Je n'en parlerais pas au tome 7, simplement parce que je n'en ai aucune envie. Pour avoir une idée de ce que valent les cours d'Hanyarin-san, reportez vous à l'histoire de sa vie, sur son topic_

Les sixième année râlaient un peu de ne pas pouvoir assister au cours, sauf Seamus qui connaissait déjà le programme et…

– _Lucius : Non ! Je ne peux pas continuer !_

_Il pose le script et se dirige vers le bar, bien décidé à se servir un verre. Je ne vais pas lui faire des reproches, grâce à lui je me suis bien amusée. Et puis, pour tout vous avouer, ça fait un moment que j'ai envie de reprendre moi-même le fil du récit, surtout, surtout que ça m'étonnerait franchement qu'il apprécie la suite.… pauvre Lulu. Enfin, c'est le moins à plaindre à la réflexion._

_Revenons donc plutôt au sujet de notre histoire qui, à mon grand regret, n'est pas le magnifique professeur Snape (j'essuie une larme) mais le jeune et, admettons, courageux Harry Potter_

Tout d'abord, le jeune homme voyait sa moyenne, autrefois si brillante, en DADA chuter et, parallèlement, ses notes en potions s'amélioraient nettement. De là à penser qu'il avait un grave problème personnel avec Sev', il n'y avait qu'un pas, rapidement franchi… par le professeur Snape lui-même. Il faut dire que sa famille ne risquait pas de le remarquer (maman occupée, papa…, parrain avec papa et Dumby avait d'autres chats, enfin une animagus, à fouetter…). Comme je le disais, seul le brillantissime, sublime, merveilleux enseignant (/me va prendre une douche glacée, seule) et les camarades de classe remarquaient ses problèmes avec Severynouchet chéri et, eux, étaient trop occupés par les problèmes pour s'inquiéter de Harry. Le seul qui avait réellement remarqué les problèmes du brun et que cela aurait réellement intéressé, Dray Malfoy, s'efforçait justement de l'éviter, sans lui donner de raison valable, ce qui ajoutait à l'agacement de l'adolescent.

Harry se mit alors à suivre Dray, afin de découvrir son secret (ndLulu : ce qui va l'aider à améliorer ses résultats !). C'est à ce moment qu'il assista à une scène rare : une dispute entre Dray et son directeur de maison. Je ne résiste pas au plaisir de vous retranscrire ce savoureux passage mettant en scène deux de mes lézards turquoises chéris.

- Dray : non ! Tu n'as rien à voir avec ça, laisse moi travailler seul, je m'en sortirai sans toi !

- Snapy : Draco. Enfin. Ne fais pas l'enfant, je peux t'aider, j'ai promis à ta mère.

- Dray : Je m'en moque ! Je prouverai mes capacités, sans ton aide. J'en ai de toutes manières assez, de vous tous ! Je suis presque adulte, fiche moi la paix.

Sur ce, Draco tourna les talons, abandonnant son prof et parrain (nda : aux soins de l'auteur !). Harry lui emboîta le pas, le plus discrètement possible, ce que le blond remarqua donc immédiatement. Il s'enfonça dans un recoin du couloir et attendit son condisciple. Quand ce dernier passa à sa hauteur, il l'enlaça, tendrement, dans le dos (nda : quelle jolie scène… ils sont si mign…).

_Un bruit de chute me fait tourner la tête. Je me précipite pour relever Lucius, qui vient de s'évanouir. Rapidement rejointe par Severus, venu pour s'assurer que son vieil ami est encore vivant. Pendant qu'il le réveille, tout doucement, je reprends mon récit, essayant d'ignorer les hurlements indignés de Lord Malfoy et les soupirs agacés de Severus. Sauf que, pendant que je m'étais détournée des enfants, pour m'occuper du « rat de l'opéra », Harry et Dray eux s'embrassent de plus en plus passionnément, ce qui fait pousser des hurlements à un Lucius maintenant parfaitement réveillé._

_- Mwa , bas, après avoir fait signe à Severus de reculer : « _aquae praegelidae setula_ » (en gros, je leur balance un seau d'eau froide, merci Hanya). _

_Pendant que tout le monde sèche, je reprends donc le récit_

Harry rentra dans sa salle commune, trempé et glacé (on est toujours en janvier) et alla se changer. Il expliqua ensuite à ses amis l'altercation à laquelle il avait assisté (passant sous silence la scène entre Dray et lui), s'interrogeant sur le sujet de la dispute entre deux personnes qui, normalement, s'adorent. De plus, cela Ryry le garda pour lui, Dray avait refusé de répondre à ses questions sur le sujet, alors que d'habitude, il était plutôt expansif. Le brun décida donc de l'espionner et demanda à Dobby, qui après la blague de l'acromentula avait été viré par Lulu, et Kreattur, qu'Harry gardait durant l'absence de Sirius, de le suivre. En effet, Ryry était quand même un peu bloqué entre ses cours et Dumby qui lui montre les limites de la puissance de Tom (ndLucius : hérétiques !)

**Les horcruxes**

Dumby s'efforçait de montrer à Harry que le Seigneur de la Danse, pour réussir dans son entreprise, s'était assuré que son talent était conservé dans des objets magiques : 7 accessoires de danse qu'il avait fabriqué en volant leurs talents à d'autres sorciers. Le problème était d'identifier, localier et détruire ces artéfacts, ajouta négligemment le directeur, avalant un autre bonbon au citron.

Lui-même avait détruit un chausson de danse, le droit, appartenant à une paire, mais il manquait l'autre. Il avait réussi ce tour là, grâce à une formule, inventée par Severus, qui n'avait agit que dans l'intérêt de la science, et pas contre son Maître. Ryry, en deuxième année avait détruit ce qui s'était avéré être un journal dans lequel un grand danseur avait noté la plupart des pas de danse à effectuer pour un fox-trot, il en restait donc cinq.

Ils discutèrent durant des heures, et des heures, et des heures, de ce que pouvaient être ces cinq horcruxes. Ils convinrent que l'un était sans nul doute le tutu porté par Salazard Turquoise (/me va regarder le dictionnaire, définition du terme "honte") lors de son premier spectacle. Le second qui avait appartenu à Grindewald, le Presley des années 1940-50, était un micro qu'il avait utilisé lors de son concert d'adieu. La verte vert et or (Lulu : alliance contre nature !) que Tom portait lors du concert hollywoodien qui l'avait porté au sommet était sans nul doute du nombre. Les deux derniers posaient problèmes. Il restait des objets qui auraient pu être pervertis dans leur usage premier, comme la baguette de Godric Vermillon (/me a pas trouvé le dico) qui aurait pu être utilisé comme accessoire dans une comédie musicale. Ou encore le justaucorps qu'avait passé Rowena Hirondella (parce que jaune ça le fait pas) lors de son mariage avec Helga Emeraude (). A moins, qu'un jour, il n'ait ensorcelé les lunettes roses d'un célèbre chanteur de disco des années 80, Elton John (nda : l'auteur va aller se coucher !)

_- … : L'auteur semblant avoir craqué, je me permets de reprendre le récit, si bien entendu, elle y consent_

_- Mwa ! Je consens ! J'accepte tout, Severus, à une condition…_

_- Severus : je pourrais punir Harry autant que je veux ? Je conduits le récit toute la nuit ?_

_- Mwa, les yeux emplis d'étoiles et l'air encore plus hallucinée que d'habitude : bien entendu !_

_- Severus, soupirant malgré tout : Quelle condition ?_

_- Mwa, rougissante mais déterminée : je peux dormir sur tes genoux ? _

_- Severus : tu… ? quoi !_

_- Mwa, chibi eyes : tu as bien entendu. Allez ! dis oui ! s'il te plaît. Je serais sage, je veux juste profiter un peu de tes bras ! Je vais dormir comme un bébé et demain je serais sage, gentille et presque cohérente. Et puis, tu te rends compte que contrairement à Lucius, tu feras tout ce que tu veux du récit ?_

_- Severus : Très bien, mais tu dors, pas comme la dernière f…_

_J'interromps Severus, m'installe et m'endors, lui laissant la parole_

Ce jour là avait déjà mal commencé. Le matin, j'avais reçu une lettre de Narcissa, me suppliant de concocter une potion pour convaincre son mari d'avoir un second enfant. J'avais beau connaître la position de Lucius sur le sujet, je ne pu retenir un sourire et accepter la demande de ma séduisante amie. Je confectionnais donc la potion et ajoutait un mot. Celui ci contenait des conseils, glanés auprès de la prêtresse de la débauche, Tiny Pixie, et s'avèrerait certainement aussi utile que la potion, ce qui me navre un peu. Mais, ce n'est pas le sujet.

Comme l'a dit l'auteur, Potter voyait ses notes chuter. Or, Albus refusait cette situation et avait insisté pour que je le motive. C'est ainsi qu'un soir je le cherchais et le trouvais dans une position non équivoque avec mon … filleul ! La scène m'énerva profondément, surtout parce que j'avais promis à Lucius de le surveiller (ndSirius : on va te croire !). J'attrapais donc celui qui avait une influence néfaste sur son camarade, que j'enfermais dans mon bureau avec pour mission de tester les antidotes que Slug avait fait fabriquer à ses quatrième années un peu plus tôt dans la journée puis allait sermonner Draco sur son manque de discrétion. Malheureusement, à mon retour, il avait disparu, sans doute pour accomplir la mission du Fou-de-Danse. Je renonçais, avec le recul je dois admettre que je n'aurais pas dû, et allais vérifier que Potter était encore vivant et prêt à prendre quelques leçons de danse.

Ayant été le professeur de potions de ce garçon pendant 5 ans, je fus surpris de voir que sa punition était déjà achevée. En regardant de plus près le travail effectué, je me rendis compte que j'aurais procédé exactement comme cela, ce qui fit naître un doute dans mon esprit. Je me dirigeais vers mon ancien bureau, afin de confirmer mes soupçons (je pensais qu'il m'avait pris mon ancien manuel de potions) lorsque le directeur frappa à la porte, demandant s'il pouvait m'emprunter Potter. J'aurais bien refusé mais, il faut bien que l'histoire avance et l'auteur pourrait m'en vouloir. Je lâchais donc le garçon, à contre-cœur.

I suivit Albus qui lui expliqua qu'il avait repéré la veste vert et or (encore Lucius : sacrilège !) de Tom dans la vitrine d'un magasin du Chemin de Traverse. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un qui la prendrait dans la boutique pendant que lui-même distrairait le vendeur (en effet, cet objet était 1/ trop cher 2/ absolument pas à vendre). Il laissait le temps à Potter d'aller envoyer une lettre à sa mère, pour la prévenir qu'il pourrait avoir besoin d'un avocat rapidement. Le jeune homme compris, miraculeusement dois-je ajouter, les enjeux de cette sortie et tout en écrivant la lettre, demanda à ses amis de retrouver Dray qui n'avait pas reparut ces dernières heures.

En retournant au bureau du directeur, Harry surpris à son tour une scène osée : son prof de contes de fées (j'ai jamais su ce qu'enseignait Sybil !) en compagnie d'Horace (où est Lockhart ?). Personnellement, cela ne me choque pas outre mesure, le professeur Slughorn était un coureur de jupons invétéré alors que j'étais élèves, mais Potter, lui, n'a l'habitude de rien. Il entendit mon ex (incurable bavarde) confier à son nouvel amant que quelques années plus tôt, alors que je cherchais à être engagé par le professeur Dumbledore, j'avais assisté à une de ses prédictions, concernant la famille Potter. Il se précipita en parler à Albus qui était trop occupé par la dégustation de bonbons au citron qu'il venait de recevoir, et la préparation de son vol à l'étalage pour s'intéresser aux divagations d'un jeune sorcier en manque de sucre.

Tout se passa admirablement au magasin et ils revinrent vers Hogwarts, assez content d'eux. Cependant, ils virent planer dans le ciel, au dessus du château, la Marque de la danse. Ils accélérèrent et…

_- Sev : ça va être ma grande scène. Lucius ? Tu ne veux pas continuer ?_

_ il boude toujours Je crois qu'il ne pardonne pas le fait que son fils soit maintenant très officiellement le petit-ami de Potter. Il ne me reste qu'une solution, même si elle me coûte, elle est infiniment plus mignonne quand elle dort._

_- Sev : Neteria ? Il est temps de te réveiller, tu t'en voudrais de ne pas raconter la fin._

_- Mwa, encore ensommeillée : la fin ? Déjà ?_

_- Sev' : oui, c'est à toi. J'en suis au retour de Dumby et Potty à Hogwarts._

_- Mwa, sursautant : déjà ?_

_- Sev', droit et parfaitement serein alors qu'il a flingué une superbe scène : je n'étais pas dans la scène de la grotte et puis, c'est un peu long, je me suis permis de passer._

_- Mwa : mais tu as bien fait. Reprenons alors_

Une fois à l'intérieur du château, ils se retrouvèrent face à Dray qui n'en menait pas large. Il était d'ailleurs tellement nerveux qu'il ne remarqua pas Harry que Dumbledore, profitant de l'occasion, s'empressa de statufier et de rendre invisible (nda : Sev' ! il aurait dû prendre sa cape, mais c'est pas grave). Draco semblait le menacer de le faire danser, comme Bellatrix avec Sirius l'année précédente, mais aussi hésiter à s'attaquer à Dumby. Il fut cependant rejoint par les Rats de l'Opéra qui tentèrent de le contraindre à obéir. Heureusement, Severus apparut, dans un tournoiement de robe, majestueux, et régla le problème (nda : que ferait-on sans lui ?), enfin, c'est ce qu'on a cru. Dumbledore s'effondra, et tout le monde commença à fuir.

Harry, soudain délivré de ses entraves, se lança à la suite de Sev' qui s'enfuit, i_en dansant_/i. Ce dernier lui révéla, avant de disparaître avec Draco (nda : pauvre cœur brisé d'Harry), que ses progrès en potions lui étaient dû, étant donné que c'était i_son_/i manuel qu'Harry utilisait depuis la rentrée.

Frustré, Harry rentra dans l'école pour découvrir qu'Albus n'était pas victime d'un sortilège de danse mais d'une intoxication au sucre, qui nécessiterait des mois de clinique. Comme les derniers bonbons qu'il avait mangé avait été offerts par Sev' ce dernier fut néanmoins jugé responsable du drame et démis de ses fonctions.

Harry, debout près du lit de son directeur inanimé, se jura qu'il ferait payer Severus, délivrerait son père et son parrain, et surtout, sauverait Draco de la danse.

En l'absence du directeur, Mini obtint sa place, il l'avait chaudement recommandé, et se mit n quête d'un nouveau prof de DADA. Elle demanda aussi à Totoro de venir la remplacer en cours de métamorphose, elle avait trop de travail pour s'en occuper et Tonks, la plus capable de prendre sa place avait deux défauts aux yeux de Minerva : sexy sans avoir recours à la magie et partie en voyage de noces avec Remus Lupin.

_C'est donc sur une note tragique, pour Harry, que l'année se termina. La suite, dans le chapitre 7, qui réservera son lot de surprises. A bientôt_


	10. Tome 7:1 le début de la fin

**_Chapitre 7-1 : Blanche neige et le sombral, rentrée et sorties (titre très, très développé, non ?) Où le ministre de la magie entre en scène_**

Elle entra sans frapper dans le salon des Potter. Elle jeta un vague coup d'œil à Harry, et embrassa Sefri avant de se précipiter vers leur mère.

- Lily : Surtout, entre sans frapper, fais comme chez toi.

- Cissa : Merci Lily, c'est très gentil. Je suis venue vous annoncer une grande nouvelle.

Lily posa son livre, offert par Sevy-chou avant son départ, et regarda son amie. Elle était fébrile, complètement excitée et il était difficile d'imaginer que la sage et glaciale madame Lucius Malfoy et elle puissent être réelle la même personne.

- Narcissa : Lucius sort de prison demain !

Lily manqua s'évanouir et Ryry la regarda, comme si elle était devenue folle. Seule Sefri souriait à sa marraine, mais elle était trop jeune pour comprendre ce dont parlait les adultes (elle a à peine 7 mois quand même !)

- Lili : Mais c'est impossible ! tu plaisantes ! il a été condamné à 10 ans de prison pour incitation à la danse et association de malfaiteur.

- Cissy : Non, la nouvelle ministre de la magie a annoncé sa libération conditionnelle, sous sa surveillance directe

- Lily : LA ? C'est plus Hanyarin ?

- Harry : C'est un de nos nouveaux profs ! Tu vois que tu m'écoutes pas ! Je te l'ai dit cent fois ! Tu as toujours pas signé mon autorisation pour assister à ses cours ! Ron l'a, lui !

Les deux ignorent la fin de sa phrase, Cissy reprend :

- Cissy : Mais ta mère a été très occupée ces derniers mois. Donc, Hanyarin n'est plus ministre de la magie, et il a été remplacé en février par…… (l'auteur ménageant ses effets, imaginez les roulements de tambour, s'il vous plaît)…… Neteria.

Je jubile en coulisse pendant que les autres personnages ont l'air anéantis par la nouvelle, je vois pas comment ils peuvent s'inquiéter plus des ravages que je peux faire à cette histoire, ils n'ont pas lu le script final.

- Lily, essayant à la fois de reprendre contenance et de reprendre le fil de l'histoire, ce que c'est que d'être une vraie professionnelle : Comment as-tu fais pour qu'elle libère Lucius ?

- Cissy : Je l'ai harcelée. Elle a commencé à faire la tête quand je lui ai parlé d'organiser des visites conjugales. Elle a accepté, à condition que je veille à ce qu'il ne se lance pas dans la danse.

- Lily : Les visit… mais tu n'y avais pas déjà droit ?

- Cissy : JE VEUX UN BEBE ! Donc, elle rougit, je veux l'avoir tout le temps pour… enfin, tu comprends…

- Harry : Moi pas vraiment (nda : il essaie de prouver qu'il a besoin des cours d'Hanya lui ! même si le but ne sera certainement pas le même, mais je m'égare complètement).

- Lily : Pas grave, c'est des histoires de femmes (elle évite soigneusement le "adulte" en merveilleuse mère qu'elle est)

- Ryry : Mouais… pô juste.

- Lily, changeant de sujet : Des nouvelles de Draco.

- Cissy : Toujours avec Severus, en train d'améliorer ses techniques de danse. A ce propos, j'ai vu Sirius, James et lui vont très bien.

- Lily : Mais ils dansent, le ministère n'appréciera pas.

_- Lucius, s'arrachant à la poigne de Remus qui avait pour instruction de l'empêcher d'intervenir : j'ai dit que je ne voulais pas d'autre enfant ! Et c'est quoi cette histoire de surveillance ?_

_- James : Et depuis quand je suis dans le camp du Lord dansant, ou ténébreux ?_

_- Mwa : Narcissa a insisté et a demandé à Severus de me convaincre. Donc, tu lui fais un enfant ou je lui trouve un autre père et tu retournes à Azkaban, écouter Lorie ! James, toi, ben, tu es mignon quand tu danses et tu fais un duo enchanté avec Sirius._

_- James : Pas convaincant ton argument_

_- Mwa : Et le sort de Lucius : Azkaban avec Lorie ? Parce que maintenant que j'ai de l'influence au ministère je peux très bien te faire condamné pour danse, sans procès… Alors ? Tu danses ? Sirius lui ne fait pas tant d'histoires. Sans compter que vous êtes toujours, tous les deux, sous les coups des sortilèges lancés il y a quelques années …_

- Cissy, faisant comme si elle n'avait pas remarqué l'interruption : En fait, la nouvelle ministre semble se moquer du Seigneur de la Danse ou de ses serviteur, elle a l'air de penser que, pour le moment, le plus important est le bon fonctionnement d'Hogwarts.

_**De mal en pis**_

Harry s'efforçait d'écouter la conversation des deux femmes, sachant qu'il aurait de nouveaux enseignants et un nouveau directeur pour sa dernière année. C'est d'ailleurs l'occasion de faire le point : il semblait qu'il fallait de nouveaux enseignants, comme toujours en DADA, sniff, mais aussi en potion, ainsi qu'en métamorphose si Mini était élue directrice (elle connaissait d'ailleurs intimement les membres du conseil capable de l'élire, la coquine). En effet, Alby était toujours en train de soigner son intoxication au sucre (à cause de laquelle Sevy-chou était soupçonné de meurtre…) et de nombreuses caries que les parent d'Hermione avaient renoncé à soigner (là aussi, Sev' est soupçonné !). Cependant, les deux femmes ne comptaient pas donner à Harry des informations qui l'auraient avantagé par rapport à ses camarades.

_- Harry : hey ! Mais Dray avait droit à ces infos lui:_

_- Severus : Monsieur Potter, vous n'avez pas à vous plaindre de la manière dont votre pauvre mère vous élève. Vous connaissez la suite, veuillez me suivre._

_- Harry : Mais vous n'êtes même plus prof !_

_- Mwa : Sev, on va donc faire une pause, j'en ai besoin dans la prochaine scène. L'abîme pas s'il te plaît, après j'aurais des ennuis avec ses parents_.

Pendant cette courte pause, nous allons nous tourner vers les forces des ténèbres… heu… non… de la Danse, je me suis laissée emportée.

Comme l'avait annoncé Narcissa Malfoy, le ballet qui devait conquérir l'Angleterre puis le monde se préparait dans l'antre secrète de Voldubourdon. Sirius, toujours sous le coup du sort de Bellatrix effectuait des entrechats, désespérant de réussir à fuir un jour. De plus, il était moins sûr de vouloir fuir depuis l'arrivée, au début de l'été, de Severus.

James, quant à lui, désirait partir mais il voulait aussi délivrer son amis et ne trouvait aucun moyen de défaire les sortilèges lancés par Bella sur eux deux. Severus, enfin, en était au même point que James, et ils auraient peut-être trouvés une solution s'il avaient pu envisager de travailler ensemble, mais faut pas rêver.

Notre Voldy comptait les points entre les deux adversaires de toujours et coordonnait son ballet, regrettant l'absence de Lucius qui serait peut-être remplacé par son fils si ce dernier avait les qualités de son père.

Harry, bien entendu, était loin de se douter des drames qui se nouaient autour de lui, tout ce qu'il savait c'était que Draco était parti… ils venaient à peine de se décider à s'avouer leurs sentiments et de se jurer un amour éternel que le blond s'enfuyait après avoir tenté d'attaquer le directeur avec un sucre d'orge dans le courant de l'année et avoir essayé de le faire danser en juin…

De plus, il ne pouvait se tourner ni vers son père, ni vers son parrain, tous deux disparus. Il lui restait Remus, mais ce dernier avait aussi une vie à vivre et, toujours, était en pleine lune de miel avec Tonks. Il aurait bien essayé de discuter avec Ron, mais lui non plus n'était pas disponible. Il venait de s'apercevoir d'abord que Draco manquait à Hermione (nda : oups, j'aurais dû m'occuper d'elle) et qu'en plus, il ressentait quelque chose pour elle. Pour résumer, il cassait régulièrement les oreilles d'Harry avec ses sentiments, au lieu d'aller essayer d'en parler à Mione. Hermione de son côté, ne comprenait, de l'avis de Harry, rien aux sentiments des garçons, et puis elle était visiblement inquiète pour Draco (Mione : Mais pas pour les raisons que tout le monde semble croire !).

Pourtant, depuis le début de l'été Voldubourdon était moins actif, même assez calme et les jeunes gens se voyaient régulièrement, puisqu'ils cherchaient des traces des horcruxes et, Dumbledore étant hors jeu, il leur fallait leurs trois talents pour arriver à quelque chose (surtout ceux d'Hermione).

En effet, ils s'étaient rapidement rendus compte que la veste qu'Harry et son directeur avaient volé était une fausse, pour la simple raison qu'ils avaient trouvé à l'intérieur un mot ainsi libellé

« _Très cher Lord dansant, je suis au regret de vous prendre cette veste, que je compte bien détruire sous peu, afin de vous empêcher de redevenir la vedette que vous avez été. Bien à vous, une ancienne connaissance. RAB _»

Ils avaient vainement cherché l'identité d'un RAB quelconque, c'était comme cherchez une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Soupçonnant un Black, les jeunes gens s'étaient rendus auprès d'Andromeda, la mère de Tonks, qui était la seule Black vivante et à portée de main. Ils lui avaient montré le mot. Elle avait réfléchi un moment, avant d'avouer que, même si Reggy était un suspect potentiel, son second prénom était Phineas, comme son célèbre ancêtre, ce qui, vous en conviendrez, ne commence pas par un "A". Les jeunes gens s'intéressèrent à tous les sorciers qui avaient pu rencontrer Voldy, mais Hermione leur répliqua qu'il y avait peu de chance qu'une personne seule ait pu voler la première veste, étant donné que même Dumby avait dû se aider.

Ils finirent par décider que cet horcrux, ils s'en occuperaient en dernier. Ils avaient des pistes sérieuses pour les autres, et si celui là avait réellement été détruit, ils perdaient du temps. Ils mirent rapidement la main sur les lunettes roses d'Elton John, dans une vente aux enchères au profit des victimes de Voldubourdon justement, mais, elles n'étaient pas un horcrux, juste un accessoire célèbre. Restait donc 4 horcruxes qui, à priori (et à postériori aussi d'ailleurs) devaient avoir appartenu, aux anciens directeurs ou à un mage noir célèbre. Hermione les cita rapidement :

- Hermione : le tutu porté par Salazard Turquoise lors de sa première apparition sur scène, le micro utilisé par Grindewald, lors de son concert d'adieu, la baguette de Godric Vermillon, et le justaucorps porté Rowena Hirondella lors de son mariage avec Helga Emeraude. Il ne reste plus qu'à les trouver…

- Ron : qu'à, qu'à tu plaisantes même Dumby a mis ½ siècle à en découvrir péniblement 3 ! Et encore, le dernier était faux ! Tu veux qu'on y passe aussi 50 ans ?

- Mione : Il n'y a pas mis 50 ans, sans doute même pas 30 ans. Sans compter qu'il a surtout mis du temps à les identifier, pas à les trouver. D'après ce qu'on sait il les cherche sans doute à peine depuis 2 ou 3 ans, mettons 5, depuis la destruction du premier par Harry. Nous sommes 3, nous devrions y arriver dans l'année ! On n'aura qu'à utiliser toutes nos ressources.

- Harry : Nous n'y arriverons pas depuis l'école.

- Mione, soudain mystérieuse, comme si elle en savait plus qu'eux : Commençons par Hogwarts, par la bibliothèque et le bureau de Dumbledore, si nous y avons accès.

Surprises malfoyennes 

Pendant que notre trio cherchait désespérément les horcruxes, même si chercher est un bien grand mot, Lucius, lui reçut une visite incongrue dans sa cellule. En effet, désirant ménager mes effets, je l'avais tenu dans l'ignorance complète de ce qui allait lui arriver. Et, ma nouvelle fonction de ministre de la magie, à ajouter à celle déjà prenante de déesse à mi-temps (j'vous jure, les restrictions de budgets commencent à créer des situations ridicules), m'obligeait de toutes manières à aller rendre visite aux prisonniers d'Azkaban.

- Lucius, légèrement sarcastique (mais très légèrement alors) : Mademoiselle la ministre, que me vaux l'honneur de votre visite ?

- Mwa : Je suis venu vous annoncer une bonne nouvelle, enfin, si vous consentez à vous départir de ce sourire tellement agaçant que j'ai presque envie de changer d'avis.

- Lucius, soudain plus obséquieux : Excusez-moi. Seulement, depuis mon incarcération, il semble que plus personne ne tienne à me voir. Je suis donc surpris de votre présence.

- Mwa : Trêves donc d'amabilités. Je suis ici afin de satisfaire les requêtes conjointes de votre femme et du prof… de monsieur Snape.

- Lucius : Il n'est plus professeur ? Intéressant. Que me veulent-ils donc, tous les deux ?

- Mwa : Que vous sortiez d'ici.

Il me regarda un moment, légèrement surpris. Le silence commençant à me peser (je n'ai jamais aimé le silence de toutes manières), j'ajoutais :

- Mwa : Vous êtes libéré, sous condition. D'abord, vous renoncez à la danse, ou au moins essayez de ne pas vous faire arrêter, cela ferait désordre si tôt dans mon mandat. Ensuite, … votre femme vous expliquera comment elle m'a convaincue de vous faire sortir. Maintenant, dehors !

Je le laissais aller récupérer ses affaires et rentrait à mon bureau où m'attendait encore quelques menus travaux, le pays n'allait pas se gouverner sans ma divine intervention (Severus : ça y est, elle re-pète les plombs).

La fin des vacances s'écoula donc dans un calme relatif, rompu par les cris de Sefri qui avait du mal à dormir la nuit, nos jeunes héros étant occupés par la chasse au dahu, et les adultes par plein de problèmes personnels et de questions existentielles : dois-je ou non choisir la voie dansante ?

C'est donc dans une ambiance plutôt morose qu'Harry, Hermione et Ron rejoignirent le train, direction Hogwarts, accompagnés de leurs parents. Et là, ils eurent un choc. Enfin, Hermione et Ron en eurent deux, Harry juste un. Ils virent apparaître Lucius Malfoy et son épouse, accompagnés de leur fils, celui qui est né bien sûr, pas le bébé qui risque de venir d'ici quelques mois. Harry se jeta dans les bras de son bien-aimé (ce qui acheva de convaincre Lucius qu'il avait bien fait de désirer un autre enfant, jugeant celui là perdu à s'amouracher d'un chat vermeil) et le baiser qu'ils échangèrent 1/ fit passer les plus grands baisers de cinéma pour de simples bises 2/ finit de convaincre les spectateurs que leur relation était tout sauf platonique.

- Ron : Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ce type ?

- Lucius : Severus nous l'a ramené, et nous avons réussi à convaincre la ministre de le laisser terminer ses études à Hogwarts, comme l'aurait désiré Dumbledore.

Pendant que nos deux adolescents préférés s'embrassent dans un wagon du train, Draco oubliant complètement qu'il est préfet des lézards, Ron et Hermione eux, cherchent à avouer qu'ils ressentent quelque chose l'un pour l'autre. Cependant, désirant énerver un peu les lecteurs, je vais les laisser dans leur impasse, c'est plus drôle comme ça.

Le voyage se passa donc sans incident notable, sans bagarre, ou alors je n'en ai pas été informée mais ministre de la magie ne veut pas dire surveiller chaque transport scolaire sorcier non plus, j'ai autre chose à faire. Au fait, j'y pense, me faudrait quelqu'un pour raconter à ma place pendant la prochaine réunion de l'ordre. Psst, Sev', entre deux cours de danse, tu veux bien me remplacer ?

- Sev' : Tu pousses là ! Malgré tout, comme je veux absolument échapper à cette carmagnole, j'accepte.

Ignorant cette allusion à une pratique dansante qui me fait froid dans le dos, je retournais au ministère, au département des mystères chercher quelques menus objets, avant de rejoindre l'Ordre du phœnix et son nouveau dirigeant, par ailleurs chef du magenmangot, le tribunal sorcier, Arthur Weasley.

Grâce à mes bons offices et aux conseils avisés de l'ancien ministre, Narcissa était enceinte, ce qui ne désespérait finalement pas ce pauvre Lucius, qui espérait avoir une chance de rattraper le désastre qu'était son fils. Je lui accorde que Dray a très mauvais goût, mais aucun de nous n'y peut rien, sauf à user de pratiques interdites par l'auteur qui tient à son couple Harry x Draco, allez savoir pourquoi.

_**Où l'auteur décide d'arrêter de boire**_

L'espoir sorcier arriva donc à mon ancienne école et les aînés assistèrent à la répartition, made in chapi-chapo. (ndSev' : c'était obligatoire chapi-chapo Neteria ?). Après son habituelle chanson sur les alliances inter-maisons, illustrées de manière très convaincante par Potter et Draco, et quelque chose qui ressemblait fort à un pas de danse (effectué par un chapeau, même magique, c'est difficile à affirmer), chapi-chapo annonça alors quelque chose d'extraordinaire, la répartition des enseignants.

_- chapi-chapo : « puisque directeur des lézards, il n'y a plus  
« puisque directrice des chats s'en fut  
« puisque Hogwarts son maître a perdu  
« il est de mon devoir, de montrer à chacun son but._

NdNeteria : Pardonnez à ma pauvre rime, j'ai jamais fait poésie moi

De nouveaux venus entrèrent alors dans le hall. Olivier Dubois, qui finalement reste, ci-devant professeur de sport magique, suivit d'Hanyarin, mon prédécesseur. Eux étaient des enseignants connus, reconnus et appréciés des élèves. Vinrent ensuite, à la surprise générale, des individus qui avaient peu à faire dans cette école : Lily Evans, épouse Potter (ndSev' : elle aurait pu trouver pire), accompagnée de Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy (la ministre a insisté pour qu'il y ait toujours quelqu'un à veiller à ce qu'il ne retombe pas dans la danse), et, là on atteint des sommets d'incohérence, Totoro et la fée clochette, qui, bien qu'ayant maintenant quatre ans de retard était enfin arrivée. Enfin, un homme, caché sous une énorme cape et dont la capuche cachait le visage s'avança, sous les regards intrigués des personnes présentes. Minerva, chère Minerva, entra la dernière et pris place sur le fauteuil du directeur. Bien entendu, les anciens étaient encore là, Hagrid, Flit et Chourave, ainsi que Sybil. Hermione fut la seule à remarquer l'absence de Binns, qui, même mort, continuait à assister au repas de rentrée.

Chapi-chapo (Sev' : décidément, Neteria, je n'arrive pas à m'habituer à ce nom) donc, insista pour jauger tous les enseignants, estimant que même ceux qui avaient étudié à l'école pouvaient avoir changé (ndSev' : il rêve). Comme de bien entendu, était-ce réellement utile d'en arriver là, Lucius et Cissa retournèrent à Salazard et Lily à Godric. Comme l'auteur a une fascination, légèrement malsaine car obsessionnelle, pour les lézards turquoises, notre inconnu encapuchonné rejoint lui aussi les rangs des pseudo-méchants et fut même nommé directeur. Ma place, si chèrement acquise, laissée à un parfait inconnu, tu me déçois Neteria-chan. Hanyarin à la surprise générale, fut dirigé vers hirondelles, il faut dire que leur directeur est déjà pas mal débauché lui aussi … Le muet Totoro rejoint quant à lui fut reconnu comme une taupe. Enfin, les chats recueillirent comme nouvelle directrice la fée clochette, au désespoir du professeur Dubois qui était persuadé qu'en tant qu'ancien chaton, il aurait la place.

- Mini : Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est réparti, je vais vous présenter vos nouveaux enseignants, ainsi que leurs postes respectifs. Le professeur Slughorn nous ayant quitté pour des raisons que je préfère ne pas évoquer, il sera remplacé par madame Lily Potter. Elle a longuement travaillé avec le professeur Snape et pourra donc sans doute vous en apprendre autant que lui.

- Ryry : C'est une blague ? Potions ? J'aurais cru qu'au moins elle nous enseignerait la défense contre la danse.

- Sev, en coulisse toujours : Lily pour me remplacer ? Cela veut dire que je reste le meilleur enseignant que l'école aie connu, cela me convient.

- Mini, imperturbable : Ensuite, pour la défense contre la danse, vous aurez deux enseignants. En effet, Narcissa Malfoy étant enceinte (nda : Dray s'est évanoui à cette nouvelle, personne n'avait pensé à le lui dire !) son époux la remplacera.

Curieusement, un tollé général retentit dans la salle, comme quoi un rat de l'opéra ne pouvait enseigner à se défendre contre la danse, et qu'il était un partisan du Seigneur de la Danse. Minerva signala que c'était aussi le cas du professeur Quirrel que les septième années connaissaient, du remplaçant de Totoro, et du précédent professeur, Severus Snape. Au moins pour celui là, on le savait AVANT la rentrée, contrairement aux autres. Une fois le silence revenu, elle termina les présentations

- Mini : Le professeur Binns ayant enfin décidé de mourir, il sera remplacé par le professeur Scathach qui enseignera donc l'histoire de la magie. Enfin, les cours de métamorphoses seront assurés conjointement par la fée Clochette et le professeur Totoro, qui, cette fois ci, n'est pas un imposteur.

Le professeur Scathach releva enfin son capuchon et les élèves eurent la surprise de découvrir un séduisant jeune homme, il ne devait pas avoir plus de 30 ans, aux yeux verts, pailletés d'argent, et à la longue chevelure noire. Il était assez grand, dans les 1m75 si vous tenez à le savoir, et avait la peau légèrement ambrée. Personnellement, j'en mangerais bien un morceau. Les cours promettaient d'être infiniment plus passionnants que ceux de Binns, que ce soit ceux qu'il avait assuré de son vivant ou après sa mort. Sybil se serait d'ailleurs sans doute jeté sans retenue sur lui, j'ai moi-même été victime de ses appétits, si son époux, qui s'était glissé à la table des enseignants, Gilderoy Lockhart, ne l'avait retenue, poussé sans doute par un instinct jaloux.

Le repas allait commencé lorsque, soudain, la porte claqua avec fracas

- : Vous avez essayé de nous arnaquer !

- Harry : Edward ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Edward (Elric pour ceux qui en doutent) : c'était de l'eau rouge ! une pierre inutilisable ! Le colonel Mustang en a fait une crise incroyable ! Je vous la rend !

Il repartit alors comme il était venu, l'auteur et moi-même vous présentons nos plus sincères excuses pour cette interruption.

De mon côté, j'avais assisté à cette rentrée du haut d'un perchoir, aménagé pour moi par un enseignant, dans la grande salle. J'avais savouré la surprise de mes anciens élèves et collègues puis avait décidé de repartir auprès de mon maître, maintenant que j'étais rassuré sur l'issu de la bataille. Je remarquais néanmoins un charmant échange de regards entre deux chats vermeils qui m'avaient en leur temps prodigieusement agacé, cette information pourrait me servir un jour.

« l'ombragée » que je masculinise pour les besoins de mon histoire. C'est une déesse irlandaise qui a enseigné à des guerriers l'art de la guerre.


	11. Tome 7:2 Voldy's death

_Tant qu'il n'a pas récupéré son rôle, Severus continue à raconter. Moi, je soutiens Lucius qui me semble avoir quelques problèmes avec les sautes d'humeurs de sa chère et tendre épouse_.

_**Chapitre 7-2 : Blanche neige et le sombral : où l'on trouve des vertus à la danse ?**_ _**Où une légende renaît de ses cendres**_

Les cours reprirent. Ils auraient dû être ennuyeux, cependant, les nouveaux enseignants semblaient avoir une tendance à savoir les rendre, disons, intrigants. Même Potter, durant un instant, regretta ma présence, vous imaginez donc, à quel point certains enseignants pouvaient être exigeants.

Minerva, suivant les conseils de ses collègues, avait rapidement mis en place une nouvelle politique, décidant que les lézards et les chats travailleraient désormais ensemble. Ce rapprochement inter-maison ne pouvait que séduire nos deux tourtereaux (Sev : Lucius, arrête de pleurer, ce n'est vraiment pas digne de toi.). Cette initiative était née dans deux esprits féminins, qui se sentaient de plus en plus concernés par l'idée de lier les maisons, même pas du mien. Non, l'idée venait de deux nouvelles sœurs de cœur, Narcissa et Lily.

Là, Severus interrompt son récit. En effet, Lucius ET James viennent brusquement de se souvenir que c'est lui qui les a présentées l'une à l'autre et donc, se vengent. Pendant cette scène d'une rare violence, mais à deux contre Sev', ils n'ont aucune chance, je vais devoir meubler, ne pouvant continuer sans narrateur. Je vais donc vous raconter un des cours d'histoire de la magie.

Le professeur Scathach avait un don certain pour raconter l'histoire. Il mêlait à son récit les détails croustillants, que seul un historien confirmé pouvait connaître aussi intimement, et qui avait pour effet de complètement subjuguer les élèves. Il aurait pu parler d'histoire moldue comme d'histoire sorcière, l'effet aurait été le même (nda : ici, je tente de rendre un hommage maladroit à un de mes anciens enseignants, mais le parallèle s'arrête à la manière de faire vivre l'histoire, le reste, ben, le personnage mystère ne m'appartient pas non plus). Il est difficile de restituer l'ambiance qui régnait dans ce cours. Une partie des élèves était pendue à ses lèvres, le souffle court, se demandant avec angoisse si les Gobelins survivraient ou non à leur révolte (pourtant ils auraient dû le savoir, au bout de sept ans !). Les autres, majoritairement des filles, se perdaient dans ses yeux émeraudes. Tous retenaient la plupart des histoires, comme celle de Gaston, le frère déchu du chef de la révolte des Gobelins (nda : rire intérieur de l'auteur qui se rappelle encore de son prof, parlant du-dit Gaston, regardez votre histoire de France, rubrique : frère de roi).

Ce jour là, pourtant, Scathach avait opté pour ce que les moldus appellent des contes de fées. Il leur racontait Blanche-Neige, version sorcière.

_- Scathach : Il était une fois…_

_- Harry (nda : aucun respect) : Vous allez pas vous y mettre aussi ? On a déjà Trelawney qui passe son temps dans les contes de fées !_

_- Scathach (nda : je vais finir par faire du copier-coller sur son nom ou lui trouver un diminutif !) : Parce qu'elle sait, en bonne médiéviste (nda : promis, quand Sev' revient, j'arrête avec mes souvenirs de fac), que ces contes ont une grande part de vérité et que c'est elle la spécialiste ès fées dans cette école, en dehors du professeur Clochette bien évidemment. Me permettriez vous de continuer ?_

_- Harry, couleur Weasley: Exc… Excusez moi, professeur, je ne voulais pas dire que votre cours n'était pas intéressant, je… pardon._

_- Scath-kun, un doux sourire aux lèvres : Ne vous excusez pas. Je comprends qu'il vous soit difficile d'admettre l'utilité de ces contes, vous êtes encore bien trop jeune, ou trop âgé, pour en voir la poésie. _

_Sur ce, le professeur d'histoire de la magie, commença son récit. Supposant que les lecteurs sont moldus, je ne vais cependant pas pouvoir passer sur les détails. En effet, Perrault et les frères Grimm ont énormément ré-interprété des passages qui, sinon, n'auraient jamais été acceptés par l'époque. Je ne parle pas du fait que la légende populaire veuille que ça soit non la belle-mère de Blanche qui ait voulu l'occire, mais sa mère, mais du fait que Blanche, ait été un homme… De plus, ce n'est pas sa beauté qui fut le sujet de jalousie de sa famille, mais plutôt le fait que Blanche ait été un sorcier extrêmement puissant. Cette puissance effraya tant ses parents, que ceux-ci décidèrent de la tuer. Cependant, ils n'y parvinrent pas. Son propre père essaya de l'avadakadaveriser, mais, au dernier moment, le jeune prince s'enfuit._

_Scath-chan reste silencieux un moment, et passe curieusement sur ce que le jeune prince, qui, je dis ça pour les lecteurs, eut une vie passionnante pendant un long temps sous un nom tout différent, que l'histoire a aussi retenu mais dont je préfère encore garder le secret, durant quelques temps. _

_Il reprit au moment où ses parents le retrouvèrent. Blanche était alors devenu un des plus grand danseur de son époque, les élèves ne purent retenir un frisson à ce moment du récit, bien décidé à prouver à tous que certaines formes de danses n'étaient pas dangereuses, et qu'il désirait les enseigner. Atterrés, ses parents lui lancèrent un nouveau sort, dans un parfait ensemble. Mais, leur fils était d'ors et déjà tellement puissant qu'il tomba juste dans un profond sommeil_

- Draco : et seul le baiser de son amour pourra l'éveiller.

Tout le monde sursauta et dévisagea le jeune homme qui arborait un étrange sourire. A ses côtés, Blaise se demandait depuis quand Drake s'intéressait aux contes de fées, lui qui avait refusé de suivre divination à cause de ça.

- Scathach : En effet monsieur Malfoy. La légende veut que le prince ait été réveillé quelques temps plus tard. Cependant, nous n'en avons aucune preuve. Au contraire, tout laisse à penser que…

Il s'interrompit, ménageant ses effets

- Scath-sensei : tout laisse à penser qu'il repose encore, quelque part, dans un cercueil de verre.

Tout le monde le regarda, interloqué, et il éclata d'un rire joyeux, amusé.

- Scath-sensei : Ne faîtes pas cette tête. Tout le monde a pensé qu'il avait été éveillé, parce que les contes de fées doivent bien se terminer, mais qui vous dit que c'est la vérité ? Qui vous dit qu'il ne dort pas encore, beauté de glace, perdu au cœur d'une forêt, il retint la pensée qui le taraudait, _ou d'une école_.

La sonnerie, annonçant la fin du cours, eut le mauvais goût de retentir à cet instant précis, et les élèves quittèrent à contre cœur le cours d'histoire de la magie, pour gagner celui de potions. Personne ne remarqua l'ombre fugitive qui traversa le visage de l'enseignant, vite chassée par son envoûtant sourire. Il était là parce qu'il l'avait promis, il y avait bien longtemps.

_**Où les septièmes années apprennent à se défendre ?**_

_Dans les coulisses du récit, les personnages ont enfin réglé leur différent, et donc, Severus peut reprendre la parole. Pour être juste, cela fait un moment qu'il le peut mais, il m'a laissé l'honneur de raconter ce conte_.

En dehors d'Horace et moi, cela faisait bien 50 ans que personne n'avait refait la décoration des cachots, peut- être même plus. Quant à leur donner une touche féminine, je crois que cela n'était jamais venu à l'esprit de personne, pas même à celui de Salazar. Bref Ev…, non madame Potter, avait complètement réaménagé l'ancienne salle de classe. J'aimerais dire qu'elle a eu tort, cependant, je dois bien admettre que rendre respirable les cachots n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée. Après tout, je tiens à rester LE prof traumatisant.

Les chats vermeils pénétrèrent dans la salle, confiants. Après tout, Lily Potter était la mère de l'un des leurs, et une ancienne de leur maison. Les lézards, eux, étaient plus hésitants, pour les mêmes raisons d'ailleurs. Pauvres petits… qu'ils la connaissent mal… Evans, je ne m'habituerais jamais à l'autre nom, a toujours fait en sorte de traiter chaque maison de manière égale.

_- Tom : Dis, Neteria, tu n'aurais pas oublié quelque chose, par le plus grand des hasards?_

_Je regarde un moment le terrible Seigneur de la Danse, pas trop crédible dans son tutu violet, me demandant de quoi il peut bien me parler. La lumière commence à se faire dans mon cerveau, embrumé par les bouteilles que nous nous sommes enfilées lors de la dernière réunion enseignante, depuis que je suis ministre je m'occupe beaucoup de l'éducation des jeunes. Ce fut d'abord un éclairage de veilleuse avant que, soudainement, je réalise :_

_- Mwa : ha ! oui! C'est vrai ! j'avais promis de te le laisser pour préparer les costumes. Je suis navrée j'avais oublié, complètement._

_- Sev' : Je dois vraiment ?_

_- Mwa : Oui, malheureusement, tu le dois. Vois le bon côté, tu vas retrouver Sirius. _

_- Sev' : Tu parles d'un bon côté, il va encore me faire une scène._

_- Sirius : Je ne te ferais pas de scène si tu t'occupais un peu plus de moi et un peu moins de tes fans !_

_- Sev' : Je pourrais te rétorquer la même chose. Et en plus, je te signale que chaque fois que je viens, tu es avec James !_

_- Sirius : Pas possible ! T'es jaloux !_

_- Sev', rougissant : …_

_- Tom, impatient : Vous ne pourriez pas continuer cette dispute au théâtre ?_

_- Sev' : Bien entendu, Maître, vous avez raison_

_- Sirius : pfft… tu pourrais t'opposer à lui_

_- Sev' : Moi, au moins, je ne suis pas habillé avec des collants qui, d'ailleurs, te vont très bien_

_C'est à ce moment là que ce tout ce petit monde a transplané, promis, je vous raconte ça dans pas longtemps._

Les cours de Lily étaient épiques. Elle s'efforçait de demander des potions horriblement compliquées aux élèves qui suivaient son enseignement. De plus, elle était au moins aussi exigeante que Sev', et beaucoup plus qu'Horace. Cependant, Hermione et Draco s'en sortaient assez bien et, contrairement, à l'époque Snape, ils avaient le droit d'aller aider leurs camarades moins doués. Harry, depuis qu'il n'avait plus le livre du Prince, supprimé par sa mère après que Severus lui en ait appris l'existence, s'efforçait de s'en tirer avec des Acceptables, on est loin des Optimi accordés par Horace et du Effort exceptionnel, que lui avait consenti, un jour où il était particulièrement de bonne humeur, juste après avoir commencé à sortir avec Sirius, le professeur Snape. Narcissa, de son côté, s'en sortait avec autant de brio que son amie, il faut dire qu'en épouse et mère de Rat de l'opéra, elle avait de nombreuses connaissances en danse, qu'elle ressortait froidement à ses élèves.

Le jour qui nous intéresse, nous sommes bien 3 mois après la rentrée (en novembre donc) les deux amies avaient décidé de faire un cours commun, où elles montreraient les alliances possibles entre potions et sortilèges en tout genre. Après le récit de Scath-chan, les élève étaient assez peu concentrés, trop occupés à commenter le conte. Le cours de potion et DADA fut donc un désastre. Sauf pour Drake qui, mais que cela reste entre nous, connaissait Scathach et, de ce fait, devinait à quel moment de l'histoire il avait plaisanté. Durant la leçon, il réussit à prouver son talent de danseur, (il apprenait à connaître ce qu'il devait combattre à ce qu'il disait) et de fabricant de potions, tout en roulant une pelle mémorable à Ryry. Cela leur valu à tous deux d'être expulsés du cours, ce qui était exactement ce qu'ils désiraient.

S'échappant donc, ils décidèrent d'aller à la tour d'astronomie, dans la journée il n'y avait personne, afin de profiter de leur tête à tête, ils savaient que leurs mères ne laisseraient pas passer qu'ils aient perturbés le cours. C'est ainsi qu'au détour d'un couloir, ils surprirent Trelawney (a-t-elle jamais cours, elle ?), et Gilderoy. Elle était appuyée sur le mur, et son époux avait l'air passablement inquiet. Ils s'approchèrent, curieux et entendirent une voix caverneuse s'élever, annonçant que leur professeur de divination avait, encore, une de ses maudites prémonitions :

- Sybil: _Le sombral aux ailes plus blanches que la lumière apparaîtra. Alors, le félin s'éveillera et le Seigneur dansant s'élèvera et prendra Albion. Ainsi, la légende reprendra vie_

- Gilderoy : Chérie ? De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? C'est quoi cette histoire de sombral ? Tu m'as encore trompée ! J'en suis certain

- Sybil: Mais non ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? D'ailleurs, de quoi parlions-nous, j'ai oublié ?

Les laissant à leur dispute, Harry et Dray s'éloignèrent, perplexes. La prédiction n'était pas alarmante, mais, carrément incompréhensible parce qu'elle n'apportait aucun élément nouveau, à part peut-être la légende, et encore. Malheureusement pour la résolution de l'intrigue, les cours étaient terminés et les amoureux eurent la surprise, et la joie, d'assister à un spectacle qu'ils s'efforçaient de provoquer depuis des années : un long baiser passionné entre Ron et Hermione. Ils échangèrent un sourire satisfait et décidèrent que, finalement, l'endroit où ils seraient le plus tranquille serait le bord du lac, pour une fois que novembre était clément, autant en profiter.

Les jours, puis les semaines s'enchaînèrent sans vraiment d'autres événements notables, du moins à l'école. Loin de là, au théâtre où s'étaient installés les rats de l'opéra et le Maître à danser (nda : Et maintenant Molière vient se balader dans mon esprit). Le spectacle avançait, entre deux disputes de Severus et Sirius, qui n'arrivaient à exprimer leurs sentiments qu'après moult cris. James avait commencé un traitement contre ses migraines chroniques, soutenu, c'est peut-être le plus surprenant, par Tom, qui commençait sérieusement à douter de la santé mentale de son bras gauche (le droit étant toujours Lucius). La seule chose qui tracassait Voldy était ce RAB, dont un de ses espions lui avait apporté l'existence. Lui, savait ce que signifiait ces lettres, RAB, mais il n'en était pas rassuré pour autant, de trop mauvais souvenirs, et un cœur brisé, s'y rapportait.

Bellatrix avait finalement été arrêtée par les services du ministère de la magie. Je parlerais bien de l'efficacité de mon service de renseignements, seulement, elle avait été tout simplement livrée par Voldubourdon qui en avait marre de ses avances.

Lucius, pour sa part, enchaînait les allers-retours entre Voldy (nda : et après il osera dire qu'il n'a qu'une parole !) et l'école où résidait son épouse. Arrivé en février, Narcissa dû temporairement renoncer à son travail, sur l'insistance de Pomfresh qui tenait à ce qu'elle évite le surmenage.

Ce fut une véritable petite révolution à l'école. Le moins ravi de ce changement fut Dray. Normalement, il aurait dû être ravi, seulement il s'entendait nettement moins bien avec son père depuis qu'il lui avait annoncé qu'après Hogwarts, il allait emménager avec Harry Potter. C'est limite si Lulu n'avait pas fait une syncope, heureusement, Lily avait une potion calmante pour lui, envoyée par Severus qui, mine de rien, s'inquiète pour ses vieux amis et son filleul.

**_Drames et bonnes nouvelles : où des secrets sont découverts_**

C'est à dans ce contexte morose qu'eut lieu l'événement le plus choquant des sept dernières années (nda : et où je me fais taper par les lecteurs). Minerva Mc Gonagall fut renvoyée. Non pas pour incompétence, elle était douée dans son travail, non pas parce que les membres du conseil s'étaient enfin rendus compte qu'elle n'avait qu'une idée très abstraite de ce qu'était la fidélité, mais, accrochez vous, pour détournement de mineure. Ce n'était pas vraiment de sa faute, la jeune fille était presque majeure (elle le serait en mai) et lui avait fait de vraies avances. En plus, elle s'ennuyait de son Dumby et son ancienne élève était très sexy. Elle s'était laissée séduire. Par qui vous demandez vous ? C'est tellement difficile à avouer… il s'agit, de… je vais encore avoir des ennuis avec les parents d'élèves moi, Gin, Ginny Weasley.

Février s'écoula donc dans une ambiance survoltée. De plus, une fois renvoyée de l'école, Mini eut une violente dispute avec Arthur Weasley qui démissionna de son poste de chef de l'Ordre pour se concentrer sur le tribunal sorcier, afin de pouvoir mener une vie d'enfer à Mini (qui battit cette année là le record de contraventions pour balais mal garés, jusque là détenu par Sirius). Celle-ci le lui rendit, en prenant la direction de l'Ordre et en s'arrangeant pour donner des missions dansantes aux jumeaux.

L'école ne pouvant rester sans directeur, ce fut Remus Lupin qui fut désigné, lui étant jeune marié, le conseil d'administration estima qu'il y avait peu de chance qu'il aille draguer les élèves. Et Gin ? Elle ne fut pas autrement désespérée et décida qu'elle allait accepter les propositions tentantes de Blaise qui suivait les cours de mes deux profs de débauche préférés.

Il fallut tout le mois de mars à nos chers petits pour s'en remettre, et même les adultes avalèrent difficilement la pilule. Celui qui le prit le plus mal fut, à la surprise générale, Sevy-chou

- Sev : Elle vient de flinguer ma réhabilitation !

- Mini : Et comment aurais-je fais ça, Severus, pouvez-vous me l'expliquer ?

- Sev : Albus allait enfin sortir de l'hôpital, désintoxiqué, et avec vos bêtises il est retombé en dépression ! Et c'est toujours ma faute parce que j'avais été lui rendre visite 1h avant qu'il ne l'apprenne ! baka !

Avril arriva enfin. Et en avril, si vous vous souvenez bien, devait naître le dernier Malfoy. Narcissa, contrairement à Lily, avait décidé d'accoucher à Hogwarts, montrant ainsi la confiance qu'elle avait dans les capacités de Pompom. Les heures passèrent et Lucius était de plus en plus angoissé. Il aimait déjà son fils (Lucius : Un Malfoy ne peut avoir que des garçons !) et était incapable d'assurer son cours de danse (il avait laissé tombé le "défense" quand Mini avait été virée) et arpentait le couloir de l'infirmerie, en proie à une angoisse indicible. Enfin, un cri d'enfant et Pompom l'autorisa à rejoindre sa femme, et son fils.

- Lucius : Nathaniel, bienvenu dans la famille.

Drake entra juste à cet instant et contempla ses parents, avant de les rejoindre, accompagné d'Harry qui voulait connaître son futur beau-frère et heureusement pour moi Lucius est trop loin sur son nuage pour le remarquer.

- Sev, jubilant, il a assommé Minerva : Mais je compte bien le lui dire

Malgré les apparences, Harry et ses camarades n'avaient pas oublié les horcruxes. Et, grâce à l'Ordre et surtout à l'aide précieuse de Remus, ils les avaient localisés. Il ne leur en manquait que 2, la veste vert et or de Tom (la fameuse de RAB) et, le tutu de Sal'. Ils avaient eu énormément de chance pour les autres. Le micro de Grindewald était chez Snape et avait été découvert lors de la perquisition de sa maison, ce qui avait ajouté des soupçons infondés quand à sa supposée trahison (Lucius : calme toi Neteria ! Tu n'es pas là pour défendre Severus, pas officiellement du moins), la baguette de Godric, c'était les Potter qui l'avaient depuis des années. Trouvée dans les mêmes circonstances que pour le micro, ce qui causa un choc à la communauté sorcière non dansante. Enfin, le justaucorps de Rowena était resté tout le temps à l'école, caché dans l'ancienne chambre de préfet de Tom, et, donc, découverte par Harry, un soir qu'il était dans la chambre de l'actuel préfet… sans doute pour préparer un devoir de débauche………

Un soir, alors qu'ils avaient provisoirement renoncé à se bécoter (et plus si affinité) pour préparer leurs aspics, les parents de nos charmants héros étant un peu à cran ils avaient intérêt à bosser, Hermione découvrit ce qu'ils cherchaient depuis des mois, **l'identité de RAB** ainsi que la confirmation que la veste avait été bel et bien détruite, par le chef de l'organisation Rage Against Ballet, un certain Bashir Al Ransour (nda : j'ai mis les mots comme ils venaient, ça a donné ce nom curieux). Il y avait eu des milliers de témoins de cette destruction, moins de trois ans après le départ à Hollywood de Voldubourdon.

Pourtant, quelque chose continuait à intriguer les jeunes gens, principalement Harry qui n'avait pas oublié l'énigmatique sourire de son bien aimé ce fameux jour, la légende de Blanche-Neige. Ils s'étaient mis à observer le professeur Scathach persuadés qu'il avait un secret. Un jour, Harry le prit en chasse alors qu'il quittait l'école et se dirigeait, d'un pas décidé, vers la forêt interdite, à l'abri sous sa cape d'invisibilité.

Ils marchèrent longtemps dans les ténèbres, avant de déboucher sur une clairière qui était, Harry ne pouvait le deviner, au centre exact de la forêt. Là, Scathach murmura une formule qu'il ne comprit pas (surtout parce qu'elle était en vieil allemand que l'auteur ne parle absolument pas). Une fissure apparut alors dans le sol et un cercueil de verre apparut. Harry failli crier lorsqu'une main se posa délicatement sur sa bouche. Il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître Draco, qui l'avait suivit à distance, il ne semblait pas autrement surpris.

Une voix s'éleva, rompant le silence qui s'était installé. Les deux jeunes gens reportèrent alors leur regard vers leur professeur d'Histoire de la Magie :

- Scath-kun : je crois qu'il est temps de t'éveiller, mon ami, tu as dormi mille ans, maintenant j'ai besoin de toi.

Il posa une main gantée sur le cercueil et en souleva lentement le couvercle. Puis, il se pencha sur le corps du jeune homme endormi, et l'embrassa. Bien entendu, comme dans les contes de fées traditionnels, le prince endormi s'éveilla à la vie, ouvrant les yeux sur le visage de l'homme qu'il aimait depuis toujours.

- … : Sa…

- Scath-kun, posant un doigt fin sur sa bouche : Scathach, s'il te plaît, gardons encore un peu le secret.

L'autre sourit, le plus naturellement du monde, trop heureux pour contrarier le professeur.

- … : Et puis-je savoir pourquoi tu m'éveilles, après mille ans, mon cœur ?

- Scath-kun, arborant l'un de ses plus beaux sourires : La danse, cher Blanche

- … : comment m'as-tu appelé ?

- Scath-kun : Blanche-Neige, c'est une légende inspirée de ton histoire, je te la raconterais à notre retour.

- … : Je vais devoir me présenter sous ce nom alors que, toi, tu as choisi le nom d'une divinité ?

- Scathach : Non, tu peux aussi choisir une divinité.

- … : Très bien, alors ce sera le dieu forgeron, Govannon, qu'en dis-tu, mon cœur ?

Le cœur en question, éclata de rire puis, brusquement, pointa sa baguette en direction de la forêt

- Scathach : _Stupefix_

Harry ne s'écarta pas à temps et fut figé.

- Scathach : Les garçons, c'est mal d'espionner vos aînés

Dray, s'interposant entre l'enseignant et Harry avança et sourit. Son professeur abaissa sa baguette et, avec Gowannnon, ils approchèrent.

- Gowannon : un turquoise, non ? Comment t'appelles-tu, jeune homme ?

- Dray : Draco Malfoy monsieur. Et c'est un honneur pour Harry, Harry Potter, et moi, de rencontrer une divinité des forges

Il arborait le sourire de celui qui sait exactement ce qui se passe mais qui n'en dira rien, parce que le jeu perdrait de sa saveur. Poussé par son instinct, il ajouta :

- Dray : Mon père sert l'actuel Seigneur de la Danse, lord Voldubourdon, de même que mon parrain. Et, je ne suis absolument pas opposé à la danse. Mais, tout comme vous, je juge important de laisser choisir les autres, et de leur enseigner le chemin de lumière.

Sur ce, il libéra Harry et l'entraîna à l'école, sans répondre à ses questions. Il le conduisit directement dans la salle sur demande, l'ouvrit et se dirigea, elle était présentement pleine de milliers d'objet hétéroclites, vers une étagère.

- Dray : Voilà le tutu de Salazar Turquoise, fais-en bon usage, mon cœur.

Il abandonna Harry, encore sous le choc des derniers événements et quitta l'école, pour rejoindre son parrain. Il ne réalisa que bien plus tard que l'expression utilisée par le blond était la même que celle de Govannon, et surtout, de comprendre que, s'il était un prince charmant, il avait du pain sur la planche pour sauver celui qu'il aimait.

**_Enfin, le mal est défait… ?_**

Govannon s'était rapidement intégré à l'équipe et avait remplacé Lucius et Narcissa qui avaient disparus, la même nuit que Draco. Après cette nuit là, les événements s'étaient précipités et, finalement, la cachette de Voldubourdon avait été découverte. Harry s'y précipita, accompagné par le prof d'histoire de la magie. Sa mère l'aurait accompagné si, opportunément, elle n'avait pas été retenue par Sefri, mystérieusement tombée malade (pas gentil de la part de Sev', mais il voulait la protéger, sur les demandes conjointes de James et Sirius).

Govannon, lui, avait expliqué qu'il les rejoindrait plus tard, il avait quelque chose à aller chercher, de très important pour la suite.

Scathach et Harry pénétrèrent dans le sanctuaire de la danse, et entendirent une musique retentir. Les mondes engloutis - Le flashbic

_C'est la gigue de Bic et Bac  
Bac et Bic, c'est logebic  
La petite gigue du Flashbic  
Tralala-lala-la  
Dans la peine ou le grand bourdon  
Le Flashbic, nous dansons  
Dans la grande gigue d'Arkadia  
Venez avec moi_

Le jeune homme, entendant les premières notes, se surpris à effectuer quelques pas de danse. Scathach, à ses côtés, sauta sur la scène et sembla se joindre à ses adversaires. Cependant, Tom n'était pas idiot et il reconnu sans peine le style de l'homme devant lui. Un style inimitable, bien plus parfait que le sien, et aussi beaucoup, beaucoup plus ancien

- Severus : d'au moins mille ans.

Il fut le premier à s'incliner devant le nouveau venu, rapidement suivit des Malfoy et de quelques Rats de l'Opéra. Voldy lui même commença à plier les genoux devant lui avant de se ressaisir.

- Tom : C'est impossible vous ne pouvez pas être lui ! il est mort ! Non !

Scathach éclata de rire, un rire franc, joyeux, amusé, le rire d'un homme de trente ans qui en sait déjà assez pour ne plus s'inquiéter de demain, et qui a encore tant à découvrir.

- Scathach : il faut croire que la nouvelle de ma mort était infondée. Mais, tu as raison, petit, je ne devrais pas être là, je devrais couler des jours bienheureux avec ma Blanche-Neige.

Harry les observait, ne sachant quelle attitude adopter. Sur scène, pourtant, la majorité des rats continuaient à chanter :

_Nous sommes deux Pangolins  
Qui se carapatent  
Nous sommes deux gros malins  
Donnons-nous la main_

Quelques membres de l'Ordre entrèrent à se moment là, et tentèrent de se mettre en position de combat. Lily, qui n'aurait pas dû être là, avança vers la scène où son mari et Sirius continuaient leur numéro. Un chœur entonna alors le refrain :

_Vers Arkadia, marchons sous le vent la pluie  
Tout là-bas, nous sortirons de la nuit  
Et le Shagma, pour nous tous il revivra  
Tourneboule et tourneboule  
La gigue de la vie  
Pour Arkadia, nous danserons tous unis  
Tout là-bas, quand brillera le Shagma  
Et c'est ainsi que giguent tous nos amis  
Danse et chante et chante et danse  
La gigue de la vie_

La musique était entraînante, magique mais sans magie. Elle donnait envie de danser à tous. Et ils avaient tous énormément de difficultés à résister. Ce n'était pas un sortilège, ils savaient les combattre, mais juste le rythme, entraînant. Lily fut la première atteinte, et elle rejoignit son époux sur la scène. Depuis le temps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu, eux si amoureux, leur duo était impressionnant.

Sirius, contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser, profita de ce qu'il était enfin libre pour rejoindre Severus et lui demander à voix basse ce qu'il se passait et pourquoi il avait l'air si impressionné par ce Scathach. Entendant la réponse de l'ancien Maître des Potions, il resta sans voix un moment avant de détailler cet improbable personnage.

La chanson continuait près d'eux mais ils étaient tellement fasciné par l'échange de regards entre Voldy et Scath-chan, qu'ils l'en avaient oubliée.. En effet, depuis que le professeur avait répondu au génie de la danse, ils ne s'étaient pas lâché du regard.

_Dans la guigne ou dans le grand crack  
Un seul truc, le grand kick  
Danser la gigue du Flashbic  
Tralala-lala-la  
Sans nous faire trop de mourron  
Le Flashbic, nous dansons  
Dans la grande gigue d'Arkadia  
Entrez avec moi_

Un bruit au dessus d'eux s'éleva, et tous levèrent la tête. Pour certains, c'était un homme aux impressionnants cheveux roux qui volait dans les airs, pour ceux qui avaient déjà assisté aux sortilèges « qui forcent à danser », il chevauchait un magnifique sombral, aux ailes d'une pureté inégalée.

- Harry : _Le sombral aux ailes plus blanches que la lumière apparaîtra. Alors, le félin s'éveillera et le Seigneur dansant s'élèvera et prendra Albion. Ainsi, la légende reprendra vie_. Alors, le félin, c'est Go…Godric ! L'un des quatre fondateurs !

- Severus : Tout de même, vous avez mis du temps à comprendre, Potter, cela vous vaudra quelques heures de détention.

Il allait répliquer à son ancien professeur avant de comprendre que, si Godric était sur le sombral, alors…

- Harry : Salazar !

Quelques autres chanteurs s'arrêtèrent, interloqués. Durant quelques minutes, d'autres notes s'élevèrent puis retombèrent, avant de s'abattre dans un silence de cathédrale.

_Nous sommes deux Pangolins  
Qui se crapahutent  
Nous sommes tous très calins  
Donnez-nous la main_

- Scath-chan : En effet Harry, je suis bien Salazar. L'un des fondateurs de ton école, entre autres choses. Mais, si tu le permets, je voudrais bien écouter la fin de cette chanson, elle me plaît infiniment.

D'un coup de sa baguette, il relança la musique et quelques voix reprirent, d'abord timidement, puis de plus en plus fort :

_Vers Arkadia, marchons sous le vent la pluie  
Tout là-bas, nous sortirons de la nuit  
Et le Shagma, pour nous tous il revivra  
Tourneboule et tourneboule  
La gigue de la vie  
Pour Arkadia, nous danserons tous unis  
Tout là-bas, quand brillera le Shagma  
Et c'est ainsi que giguent tous nos amis  
Danse et chante et chante et danse  
La gigue de la vie_

Godric se posa sur la scène pour rejoindre son vieil ami, amant et amour (nda : mais oui, bien sûr). Lui aussi semblait apprécier cette musique. Harry lança un regard désespéré autour de lui. Ses parents étaient hors-jeu (plus d'un an sans se voir, on les comprend), son parrain ne semblait pas gêné outre mesure par la musique, Severus souriait franchement (ce qui est rare chez lui) et Draco…

- Harry : Dray ! Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à faire ?

Draco s'était levé et approché du seigneur de la Danse. Il lui pris sa baguette des mains et le poussa vers la scène où il alla rejoindre le chœur. Il apporta ensuite la baguette à Godric.

_C'est la gigue de Bic et Bac  
Bac et Bic, c'est shagmique  
C'est bien ça le kick du Flashbic  
Tralala-lala-la  
Dans la fête et les gais flonflons  
Le Flashbic, nous dansons  
Dans la grande gigue d'Arkadia  
Venez avec moi_

- Godric : Merci Draco, tu as tenu parole. Donc, maintenant, il serait peut-être temps de remettre un peu d'ordre. Et d'abord… _Sonorus_ :

_Nous sommes deux Pangolins  
Qui se carapatent  
Nous sommes des gros coquins  
Donnez-nous la main_

Bien malgré lui, Harry se joignit aux autres pour terminer la chanson, comme poussé par un autre lui-même dont il viendrait de découvrir l'existence.

Albion venait de sombrer dans la danse et le chant.

_Vers Arkadia, marchons sous le vent la pluie  
Tout là-bas, nous sortirons de la nuit  
Et le Shagma, pour nous tous il revivra  
Tourneboule et tourneboule  
La gigue de la vie  
Pour Arkadia, nous danserons tous unis  
Tout là-bas, quand brillera le Shagma  
Et c'est ainsi que giguent tous nos amis  
Danse et chante et chante et danse  
La gigue de la vie_

Enfin, la gigue de Bic et Bac prit fin, et chacun put reprendre haleine. Chaque voix se tut, l'une après l'autre puis Godric décida de couper l'amplification de sa voix. Ensuite, il libéra chacun de ceux qui avait été forcé à jouer ce ballet, ce qui au final ne faisait pas grand monde, chaque sorcier ayant finalement décidé de mettre un peu de son cœur dans la chanson.

- Godric : Certes, Albion a sombré dans la danse, mais, Harry, peux-tu me dire où est le drame ? Ce n'est tout de même pas un crime d'aimer danser et chanter. Sauf, c'est vrai, quand il s'agit de Tom

Et là, Severus eu le fin mot de l'histoire, ou plutôt, il fit prendre conscience au lecteur, qui avait eu le bonheur de ne pas entendre chanter Voldy :

- Severus : Surtout que Tom Jedusor chante faux. Maintenant qu'il est aphone, nous devrions avoir des vacances.


	12. The end

_**Epilogue : Questions et réponses que vous attendiez**_

* * *

La révélation de Severus avait choqué énormément de monde. En effet, grâce à l'utilisation de la magie, la plupart des sorciers ne s'étaient jamais rendus compte qu'il chantait en play-back. Le jour où il avait avoué connaître ce secret à Dumby, ce dernier l'avait convaincu de travailler en sous-marin pour l'ordre afin qu'il révèle au moment décidé par lui ce terrible secret du Seigneur de la Danse, ce qui devrait ainsi mettre un point final à sa carrière. 

C'est ce qu'expliqua Sevy-chou, et convaincu tout le monde qu'il était du côté du bien (qui a osé en douter ?). Peu de temps après, Salazar devint le parrain de Nath, ce qui ravit ses parents, et même Dray qui ne voulait pas partager SON parrain adoré.

Severus regagna ensuite son poste à Hogwarts, déserté par 3 profs dans l'année, niveau poste maudit l'année avait été riche en événements. Pour ceux qui n'ont pas suivi cela veut dire, bien évidemment que, comme demandé par Severynouchet que j'adore, il a le poste de DADA, après tout, il n'est pas le meilleur sorcier du monde pour rien. Il avait dans ses bagages, un très gros chien noir auquel il voue une affection sans bornes.

_- Lucius : Tu t'emballes encore. Et arrivée à la conclusion, tu ne devrais pas._

_- Mwa : Lulu, tu as parfaitement raison, mais, j'avais envie de m'accorder encore quelques petits plaisirs avant de rendre l'antenne_.

Dumbledore, plus ou moins remis de son année d'intoxication au sucre mais nullement guéri de son amour pour le saccharose, devint Ministre de la magie, laissant sa place de directeur d'école à Remus et me remplaçant, puisque je compte voguer vers d'autres histoires. Il en profite pour raconter tout ce qu'il reste. Donc, par respect pour le vénérable directeur, je m'efface et lui laisse la parole.

_- Dumby : Merci très chère_.

Je vais commencer par ceux qui ont quitté l'école, ou qui sont en train de faire leurs bagages. Horace, mon vieil ami et complice, n'avait malheureusement pas pu reprendre l'enseignement des potions cette année. La raison en était simple, extrêmement simple, il était parti vivre chez les jumeaux Weasley, Fred et Georges, avec qui il file maintenant le plus parfait amour.

Dolorès Ombrage est, aux dernières nouvelles, toujours à sainte Mangouste, en train de soigner ses nerfs, la pauvre, elle doit manquer de sucre.

Totoro et Clochette, eux, restent à l'école, du moins pour l'été, ils se sont tellement disputés qu'ils n'ont pu assurer tous leurs cours. Les aspics et buses ont donc été reportés en août, ce qui ne ravit pas non plus les étudiants, obligés de rempiler.

Filius, mon professeur de Sortilège, quant à lui, s'est enfin réconcilié avec Karkaroff, ils vivent désormais ensemble à Drumstrang, dont Victor Krum est le nouveau professeur de sports magiques. Il a fait engager l'ancien professeur d'Hogwarts, Bibine, qu'il appréciait énormément, en tout cas plus qu'on ne l'aurait cru.

Hanyarin, quant à lui, a donné sa démission. Poussé par une crise sans précédent de jalousie, il avait enfermé ce pauvre Seamus dans une salle de classe et, maintenant que ce dernier a terminé ses études, ils ont décidé de déménager en Italie.

Hermione et Ron, eux, vivent pleinement un amour partagé et la jeune femme est déjà enceinte.

Harry et Draco, même s'ils ont eu du mal à faire accepter leur relation à leurs parents, ont malgré tout décidé d'emménager ensemble.

J'ai pour ma part pardonné à Minerva son égarement et Remus lui a proposé de reprendre le poste d'Hanyarin, version Yuri, cela devrait la calmer, d'autant plus que la jeune mlle Weasley est désormais majeure et a le droit d'assister à ses cours. Il me devait une faveur.

Quant à nos deux fondateurs ? Ils sont repartis dormir jusqu'à ce qu'un nouveau danger menace l'école. Mais, cette partie, ce n'est pas à moi de la raconter, mais à ceux qui, par amour, ont permis leur réveil.

Comme l'a dit Albus, Salazar et Godric ont été arraché à leur sommeil millénaire par deux personnes qui, désireuses de protéger leur amour, ont décidé de les faire intervenir.

C'était la nuit où Albus a été conduit à sainte Mangouste, peu après que Draco et moi ayons fuit l'école. Nous savions que le temps nous était compté avant d'être retrouvé, ou par les membres de l'Ordre, ou par les soutiens du Seigneur de la Danse. Cependant, il ne nous fallait que quelques heures pour exécuter notre plan.

Toute l'année, nous nous étions efforcés de préparer cette échappatoire : réveiller le fondateur de notre maison, afin que ce dernier, qui seul savait où reposait Godric, nous vienne en aide. Salazar était sans doute un fervent partisan de la danse, mais, Draco et moi savions qu'il n'avait jamais voulu l'imposer. Et, surtout, j'avais pris le risque de révéler à mon filleul le terrible secret de notre soi-disant Maître.

Nous n'avions pas de temps à perdre, nous avons donc transplané à Spinner's, où j'ai pu reprendre la potion que nous devions utiliser pour faciliter ce réveil. La nuit suivante, nous nous sommes glissés subrepticement dans Hogwarts, où personne ne nous chercherait, et avons pénétré dans le cimetière où était enterré le corps de celui qui allait se faire appeler Scathach. Une incantation, une danse et déverser la potion. C'était facile, même si avant il avait fallu déterrer son corps et remettre le cercueil en place afin que personne ne sache ce que nous avions fait.

Il avait ouvert les yeux, des yeux émeraudes, pailletés de verts, comme le disait la légende du chevalier turquoise (ndSev : oui, le turquoise dans nos couleurs est dû à une erreur il y a 200 ans, le décorateur d'alors était daltonien, c'est pour cela que les taupes sont émeraudes et les lézards turquoises). Je lui avais brossé un rapide tableau de la situation et avait disparu, lui confiant Draco.

La suite, vous la connaissez, sa quête de Godric, la re-découverte de sa tombe, éloignée des autres à cause des mauvaises actions de ses parents, et toute la fin, je n'y reviens pas.

_

* * *

Voilà un détournement qui, mine de rien, est d'une logique implacable quant au fil conducteur. Est-ce que quelqu'un me croira si j'ose écrire que lorsque j'ai écrit « Harry embrassa ses parents avant de prendre le train où il retrouve ses amis, Dray Malfoy et Ron Weasley (qui d'ailleurs ne s'entendent pas, mais alors, pas du tout du tout). Une jeune fille se joint à leur compartiment et, malgré leur jeune âge, Draco et Ron craquent sur elle. Elle se prénomme Hermione Granger et est de parents moldus. Bref, le voyage se passe en disputes entre les deux garçons qui rivalisent pour l'impressionner. » je n'avais aucune idée que j'en arriverais à vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres, tout en accordant la victoire aux Serpentards, non, pardon, aux lézards_ ?

* * *

Et, je ne peux pas finir sans, mon passage préféré : 

– Severus : Potter , vous connaissez la suite, détention ! Puis, à l'intention de l'auteur : c'est gentil, tu me donnes le beau rôle et en prime tu me laisses Harry ?

- Neteria : Oui, au moins le temps d'attaquer une nouvelle histoire

Et voilà, je dois écrire ce mot : FIN


End file.
